


Finding You at the End of the World

by TheLostOne88



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Cameos from other AU's, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gun Violence, M/M, MC can see Chara due to reasons, MC is one of them, Mage souls, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Our MC has a name, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Sans is a pervert, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Survival Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Shenanigans, g!sans - Freeform, love rivalry, the villain is a real psycho, there are mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostOne88/pseuds/TheLostOne88
Summary: Long ago, a child ventured to the mountains with a goal to find the monsters that had been locked away underneath. They succeed but are met with a new obstacle...the world above has changed.A skeleton monster, who has never seen the sky and lived his life in hopes of seeing it with his sibling and friends one day, finds himself seeing the sunrise for the first time. Yet, must find a way to survive in a world that is harsher and straight out of a horror movie.A girl from the surface faces horrors that wish to devour her at any cost. Yet, she manages to persevere and lives day to day with help of a gun and something inside her that is as old as the ground itself...magic.Life on the surface is not how it should be. it's wild, the buildings are ruined and slowly being taken over by nature, and danger lurks around every corner, but the humans who live here are determined to battle and rid the world of these horrific creatures and their master- no matter the cost.





	1. Something Monstrous Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to depictions of blood, violence, or sex then don't read. If you don't like foul language, don't read.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

September 21, 20XX (8:24 AM)

 

In the early morning, the sunrise just barely starting, those who knew of the old ways. A time of myth being a reality, fairy tales and legends were actually part of history, and magic did not hide in the shadows or buried away to never see the light of day. It felt ancient yet full of vigor and life. This energy stuck to her like an early morning fog and made her soul wanna do the Macarena. 

One such person woke up, a middle age woman dressed in a blue tunic shirt and dark pants and gazed towards the mountains from her window. Something about this odd thumping in her chest made her anxious. She remembered waking up to find her floating far above her bed. “Been a while since I’ve felt this way.”  Whatever was going on the MT. Ebbot had answers.

A knock at her office door pulled her from her thoughts. “Boss,” A young man with a mid-length dark hair and an army jacket with the sleeves ripped came in with a few others. “You wanted to see us?”

“Yes, Dallas, come in quickly.”

A tall man with short braids chimed, “It betta be good, I left Sal with a very cranky toddler.”

“The one called the boss was a woman with short hair and tan skinned, dusted with a plenty of freckles. “My apologies to Sal, Gordon, but we have an issue, well actually that leaves it to be discovered. I felt an odd wave of energy wave just an hour. The precise area, around the mountains, it’ll be an hour and a half ride to Ebott it but it’s important that you scope this out and find the cause, deal with it, and bring back anything of value.”

One of the group's members spoke up, “Will it have anything to do with why I saw Philip’s garden going crazy?” 

The Boss nods again, “Most likely seeing as his green thumb is connected to his magic.”

“How soon do you think they’ll be sniffin’ around,” Gordon asks, his voice full of disdain. The room got quieter.

The Boss sighed, “Chances are _he’s_ sending his ground troops and a small horde.” Gordon grunts and nods. “Don’t worry, I’m sending Mia with you, she’ll be there as support.”

As if by hearing that name made a few breathe a sigh of relief. Dallas even perks up a bit, “Mia’s coming?”

a few of the group snicker at his change in mood. “Awe Dallas looks happy about his girlfriend coming along.” a pair of teens jeer.

Dallas swivels around, “Shut up.” he jabs a pale finger at them.

A young woman with slightly gray hair speaks up, “Oh, since when are you two dating?” Her lips curl into a mocking smile that made the glint in her green eyes more mischievious.

Dallas deflates, “We’re not.”

“Careful draggin’ your feet, man,” Gordon says while picking his nails.

“Yeah, she might end up finding someone with actual personality.” The gray-haired woman says.

Dallas shoots a glare at her, “Wanna say that a little louder Penn?”

Right before Penn could speak, the thumping of boots on hardwood vibrated througout the room. A figure in a tan jacket pushed open the door, "Mornin'..." A young woman with dark hair neatly braided hair quickly saluted, "Boss, sorry..." she continued breathing extra hard, “Sorry...I’m late...I had... kitchen duty…” she straightened up and leaned on the door frame. "That explains that god awful smell, Mia." Penn fans her face. "May wanna shower or the horde will be all over you."

Once she could breathe, Mia went to sniff herself and groaned. “Could be worse, at least I don’t smell like cabbage.” She looked at Penn, "Someone’s been hanging out with Philip in the greenhouse.” Mia waggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"What are you talking about?" Dallas asks looking confused.

Penn’s face twists into a look of someone sucking on a lemon, “Can it Mia, they don't know about that yet.” she hisses as she covers her mouth. Dallas just rolls his eyes at them.

The Boss claps to get their attention, “Ok, enough playing around, we’ve got work to do.” She looks to the new woman, “Especially you Mia, I’m sure you felt that tremor this morning?”

Mia nodded, “Yeah, it was crazy. My magic went loco for a solid five minutes. I had to clean up this evening's dinner, which is why I’m late.”

“Eh, what happened?” Dallas asks.

“My magic flared up out of nowhere and I made a giant pot of Miss Cal’s mystery meat stew explode.” You shrug and turn back to The Boss, “So, what’s the job Boss lady?”

“Recon, get in, get out, and report back to me on your findings.” She says her eyes landing on everyone present, “But remember to stay vigilante, who knows what might happen.”

Mia nod saluting her, “I’ll stay on my toes, ma’am.”

“Good, gear up, you all leave thirty minutes.”

“Aye Sir!”

September 21, 20XX (9:53)

In hindsight, G should have seen this coming. He tends to be a natural pessimist, but even h was hopeful that the surface would be better than living under a literal rock. Sadly the universe looks a good joke and he found the exact opposite.

After everyone in the throne room saw the sunrise, that was enough to make a few of the group giddy. The King said they should get a feel for the general area. Undyne volunteered, of course, Papyrus wasn’t going to miss out on a chance to befriend another human. Both were pretty excited to head down to the scope of the area, Alphys tagged along with Undyne insists. G came when his brother and Frisk asked him to.

The whole mountain was surrounded by what Frisk calls a park of some sort. Outside of it, there was a small town at the base of it and everything looked desolate and ruined. Another thing he noticed was how light the air felt here. He summoned a bone to appear but he actually had to put forth some effort to do it. “What the heck is going on here?” G looks down at Frisk, who is just as confused as they took in the scenery “Guess I don’t need to ask if you know anything huh?”

Frisk looks up and shakes their head.

“Guess we’re gonna have found the answer ourselves.”

**“Graaaaauuuugghhh.”**

G and Frisk stop dead in their tracks. “The fu- heck is that?”  G leads them to another alleyway.  His eye lights scan the area and listen for the source. ‘Come one out you son of-”

**“Graaaaauuuughhhh.”**

Immediately, G gets his wish when a weird figure shambles into view from an alleyway. It’s a human, sort of, its bloated body was decaying and falling away. Black carnage dripped from his loose hanging maw onto the suit it was wearing, sputtering and moaning as it moved around. G was shocked for the most part. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It’s a zombie,” Frisk says clinging to G tighter, they were trembling.

“I see that but why is it here?” As he peers back around to check its stats, he’s left flabbergasted. The damn thing doesn’t have a soul. He shouldn’t be so surprised, but if his knowledge of them is right, they might attack Frisk. “Alright, Imma need you to climb the fire escape and don’t come down till I come back, got it? They nod and go climbing the fire escape.

G hears it getting closer, so once Frisk is secure he summons a few tiny projectile bones and the float behind him. ‘Zombies only look for things that move, make noise, or glow, and I have no blood or guts so I should be fine.’  He steps out from behind the wall and into the things view. "Hey, asshole!" The zombie slowly turns and looks at him. As it slowly registers G he shoots a clean shot into its head.

“G lookout!” Frisk shouts. G turns to the left and see one without arms and looked more like flesh and bone. He surrounds it in his magic and tosses it far off, but he can’t relax just yet when two more showed up. They aren't dragging themselves closer or slowly walking, they are full on sprinting at him.  He fires and takes out their legs. They topple to the ground and start crawling as fast as they can.  

“Fuck!” He shoots a few more and finally stops them, but by the time that happens quite a few more show up. “Dammit, Kid we need to hoof it.” G holds out his arms and really focuses on bringing Frisk to them. It works, sort off, as the fly to him and almost knock him off balance. Quickly righting himself, Frisk has Frisk hold on to his back

“Almost there, then we’ll regroup with the others- Fucking hell!" A small group lumbers towards them. G backs up and then remembers the two chasing them. He runs down another alleyway, knocking over trash cans and other debris. G makes it out of the alley and looks for a way back towards the park when he hears a familiar voice.

“BROTHER! HUMAN!” Papyrus shouts from the inside of a boarded-up shop across the street. “COME THIS WAY!”

G hears the groans of the zombies making their way over. He feels First to tighten their grip on him as he sprints and dives into Papyrus's arms. Once they get into his arms he yanks them in and Undyne and Alphys start blocking the door immediately after.

G sits Frisk down and starts trying to regain the air from his nonexistent lungs. “Hah...what the heck happened out there…”

Undyne sits a heavy dresser in front of the door. “The freaking humans have gone crazy, did you see them?” She hisses.

“Yeah, they look horrific, but they sure ain’t human. I believe they’re what are called zombies.”

“That doesn’t seem right, there weren't any before I came down there,” Frisk says scratching their head.

“That sounds pretty sketchy kid.” Undyne cuts her eyes at them.

Frisk turns to look at her, “What are you talking about, I didn’t cause this!?”

Bearing her shark-like teeth at Frisk, “Maybe, but you sure didn’t warn us about what  _ could  _ be up here. We sure as hell ain’t ready for  _ that _ .” Undyne points to the blocked off doors.

Frisk looks down, obviously knowing she’s right. “I didn’t think of that, I’m sorry.” Tears spring to their eyes as they grip their sleeve.

Papyrus hugs Frisk's to his side and looks disappointed at his fishy friend. “UNDYNE, THAT’S UNFAIR TO THE HUMAN, DON’T PICK ON FRISK SIMPLY BECAUSE YOUR FRUSTRATED AND SCARE TOO.”

Undyne looked ready to speak again but G just pats her shoulder, yellow eye blazing. “Calm down Undyne, we have bigger _ fish to fry. _ ” She backs down, knowing not to push now. G smirks as he ignores Undyne flipping him off. He looks around and sees the back is locked up. There were words sprayed on it saying, DON’T ENTER UNDEAD INSIDE. He puts his skull up to the door and taps lightly. A groan can be heard and a bit of shuffling. “So much for taking the back way.” He says lighting up a cigarette.

“Brother now is not the time to be taking up your gross habit.” Papyrus shakes his head as he continues to console Frisk.

G waves his brother’s remark off, the smoke slowly leaves his nose hole as he takes an inhale, “Say Undyne, did you notice your magic acting up?”

Undyne had turned her attention to ALphys, who had been fumbling around with her phone. “Huh...Yeah, I could only conjure up a few spears before feeling tired.”

Papyrus hums in acknowledgment, “I noticed that too, any reason why Dr. Alphys?”

“...”

“Dr. Alphys??”

G sighs, “ALPHYS.”

The lizard scientist nearly drops her phone, “S-sorry, I-I was lost in th-thought, what did say?

“Did have a reason for why are magic is all wonky on the surface?”G asks.

Alphys thought for a moment and then say, “It could be due to the concentration of magic from the core. Now that we’re above ground and away from it, our  magic is coming from what’s floating in the air and within us.” Alphys goes back to messing with her phone. “So without the steady flow we’re used to, this leaves us feeling like we took a jog through Hotland.” 

“So we have to be sparing with our magic, GREAT, JUST...GREAT.” Undyne groans as she slams her fist into a wall. G could sympathize, he didn't like the obvious handicap he was just been. Knowing he actually had to put in some thought before he fights made his bones rattle in annoyance.

"That an-and I can't seem to reach the King on my cellphone, the distance is too much and it seems that help won't be coming until I find another mode of communication." "And now we'ree stranded." G says and takes a seat on the shop's counter, taking long draws from his cigarettes and then lighting another.

He looked at his distraught friends. Papyrus tried to keep the gloom from showing on his face. Undyne looked ready to cry and punch everything, He could see the wheels slowly turning in Alphys’ head but looked out of ideas, even Frisk looked ready to give up.“We’re gonna need a fucking miracle to get out of this.” As he looked out a slot in the window were decayed, withered hands peeked through.


	2. The Mom and Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a certain ghost kid to make her debut in this zombie world.
> 
> Will G and the gang find a way out of the store? Yes, if a certain mage girl has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos, I hate posting stuff on here and catching mistakes that I've overlooked. I really should get a beta reader, as suggested by a commenter before. I just might, but I do appreciate you guys telling me when I do miss something. I looked back at one my stories and I saw so how bad it needs to be fixed, but I'm focused on other things so it'll just have to wait. (Lol sorry)
> 
> G: Are you done?  
> Me: Hold on, G finally sees Mia's face, how's he gonna react? Read and find out, Enjoy!

September 21 (11:24)

 

You and your team moved out to check the mountain and found exactly what the boss predicted. A small horde of 34 zombies had been deployed and the necromancers who controlled them, along with their whack job leader’s pride and joy: his mutations he calls The Fallen. The Horde would be fine, but dealing with the rest would require some finesse.

 

“This is some bullshit,” Gordon whisper hisses while he looks out the window of a small apartment window. They just got to the town square when they saw a menacing look mutant that might have been a bodybuilder in his normal days. To add on pressure, he had a posse of five zombies and a necromancer leading the way. ”We can’t get to the mountain at this rate.”

 

“You got a point, we should turn back.” Dallas drops onto the musty couch.

 

“Absolutely not.” they hear on their communicators’ earpieces. It was Penn, who was staked out on a high building overseeing their route with her CZ 750 sniper rifle trained on the town. “We have a mission to do, I got your position in my sights, once they pass getting to the park should be easy.”

 

“Yeah, but you forgot one crucial thing- getting there without losing a limb or my life.” Dallas howlers.

 

“Dallas has a point, do you see this thing, it’s massive, over.”

 

Penn shakes her head, “Don’t be such drama queens, bypassing these creeps is easy, just stay quiet. Also don’t forget to say over Dallas, over.”

 

“I think you forgot who you’re talking too, Penn, over. “A team member says.

 

“Fine, fine, Dallas out.” Dallas signs off.

 

Penn sighs and looks through her viewfinder and sees the others are work to pick off the horde and get to the mountain.

 

“Hey Penn, over,” Mia calls over the communicator.

 

“Yes Mia, over?”

 

“So, I found some already taken down zombies, over.”

 

“Could be survivors or raiders, over.”

 

“Well maybe, but I’m calling due to the kill itself, I think we have a mage, a few actually.” Mia inspected one of the kills and see that it had been taken down with a single shot to the head. The odd thing was it was a piece of bone. The magic surrounding glowed an iridescent yellow. “Have anyone else seen this, over?”

 

“Nope, over.”

 

“Nada, over.”

 

“All clear here, over.”

 

“Drat.” Mia muttered a bit disappointed, “It makes no sense, I can feel something is still here, over.”

 

“Could be the energy from the mountain, over,” Penn questioned

 

“No, it’s similar but different...almost familiar…” Mia trailed a finger over the bone. The magic swirled around in her palm after a while. It danced and spun and then wrapped around Mia’s arm, it slowly seeped into her skin. The feeling was electric, full of life, and made her soul sing, feeling absolutely invigorated...and completed.

 

“Mia, Mia say over, over.”

 

You flinch and put the bone away. “Oh, right, sorry...over.”

 

Just then, a kid floats through a door, “WHAT THE FUCK!” Mia yelped and quickly clamped her mouth shut. Standing in front of her was a child, dressed in brown overalls and a green and yellow striped sweater. ‘They literally came out of nowhere.’ The kid looked just as startled.

 

“Mia you okay, come in, over.” Mia fumbles for her headset.

 

“Sorry, I saw a rat, hold on.” Mia covers her headset of her communicator, “Have you lost your mind, sneaking up on others can get you killed fast- what are you floating?”

 

The kid looks down, ‘Yes.’

 

“And you just floated through a door...wait are you dead?”

 

The kid tilts their head,“Yeeeesss?”

 

Mia facepalmed, “Damn mage eyes, I always see the weirdest shit.” Magic was a huge plus in this world but this wasn't the first time Mia saw something strange. She remembers seeing a tall lady sitting by her bed as a kid and that continued for five months until she scared it away.

 

“You actually can see me?”The kid got extra close which startled Mia and made her step back a bit.

 

“Well yeah, I’m a mage, comes with the magic, kid.”

 

“Chara.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Chara.” They play with one of their red locks in a nervous way, but quickly snapped out of it, “Hold on, you’re alive and have a gun and stuff, I need your help.”

 

Mia crossed her arms and leaned on the wall next to her. “With what?” she asks incredulously.

 

“My group needs help, they’re trapped.” Chara looked close to crying as she babbles about the horde and how it trapped them with nowhere to go.

 

Mia takes a hold of their shoulders, “Calm down, I’ll help but first I need to radio my team.” Mia uncovers her headset, “Hey Penn, over.”

 

“What’s wrong, over?”

 

“I think I found survivors, over.” Mia takes a glance at the fidgety ghost kid Chara.

 

“Really, over?”

 

“Sounds like a waste of time, what if it’s a trap?” Dallas says.

 

“Don’t be such a pessimist Dallas, besides the magic I felt, was so kind and too warm to be evil.” Mia retorted. “Penn, Permission to go search, over?”

 

Dallas yells, “What you’re actually gonna waste your time looking?!”

 

“Permission granted.” Penn answers, “But be careful, there are mutants around, over.”

 

“Roger that, Mia out.”  Mia turns back to Chara, “Alright, lead the way ki-I mean Chara.”

 

“Okay, but promise me you won’t hurt them.”

 

“What...uh okay, I wasn’t going to. It kind of defeats the purpose of saving them, y’know?”Mia rubs the back of her neck.

 

Chara sighs, “Yeah...look just promise me you won’t hurt them, they’re a bit different and might be skittish.” Chara gets up in Mia’s face, cheeks puffed out like an angry chipmunk. Mia shook her head with a smile. Who knew ghosts could be such cute tsundere sometimes.

 

 “Okay, okay, gosh.” Mia boops Chara's her nose and raises her hand to her chest, pulling out her soul. The vivid purple shocked Chara as it sat in Mia's open palm. It was so warm and thumped like a steady drumbeat, it was almost soothing.  “I promise on my soul not to harm them in any form or fashion.” the purple glow of Mia's soul intensified and connected to Chara. "There, we just formed a pact, if I break it my soul will be harmed, okay?" Chara was stunned by the severity that she almost wanted Mia to take it back, but she would worry about it later. "Okay, I'll lead the way, stay close." Chara floated to the top and Mia followed. After a bit, Chara stops at to point to a small furniture store that was surrounded by undead. Mia whistles in astonishment at the group size. 'They managed to outrun all that?' “Is anyone injured inside?”She turns to Chara and asked.

 

“No, just tired and a bit overwhelmed,” Chara states while watching the zombies claw at the door.

 

Mia stands up and slings off her Remington 870,  “Okay, go tell your buddies that help is here and not to worry, also don’t come out until I say so.”

 

Chara nods and makes her way back to the shop. Mia counts the how many zombies there are and how many bullets she has left. “Hmm just enough to cut the size down a bit, too bad Boss banned me from using grenades.” Mia chuckles and goes to take aim.

 

She lines up her shot from the skeletal McDonald’s worker to the very horrific looking zombie with a bad dye job. “Seven shots.” With precision, all the shots meet their target and the zombie's heads split like watermelons. No of the others seemed to care for their fallen. Then again expecting a zombie to feel sympathy for the living that they feasted on, let alone another zombie sounded dumb. Now, the sound of the gun from close range did, however, alert them something was in the area. A few turned around and saw that Mia was on the roof. Not that it was a problem. Mia called out on her headset, “Hey Penn, over.”

 

“Mia? How goes the search, over?”

 

“ I found some survivors, they seem to be trapped in an old mom and pop furniture store, over.” Mia sat her shotgun down with her bag.

 

“Oh, need some of to help you get them out, over?”

 

“Hm,” You take in the size of the horde. “I’d say no, but I’ll keep you posted, over,” Mia smirked and took a deep breath. In an instant, purple flames engulfed her hands. She brought them together and pulled away to form a pair of claw-like fists. She let the rest of her magic form into wings and lifted herself into the air. Mia rises higher into the air, and even higher. Once she’s at a great height she stops flapping and lets her body fall. The height of her descent increases her speed. To some, she might have looked like a purple shooting star, “Bombs away!” She shouts as she gets closer. The zombies, who watched her the whole time saw her coming and didn’t know what hit them as she meets the ground. The impact causes a wave of energy to fan out. The closest burned to a crisp from the intense heat of her magic. Others tumbled to the ground, snapping limbs or just falling flat on their back like a helpless turtle. "Come and get it some you rotting bags of flesh!" She shouts with a wild look in her eyes. As the zombies struggled to get up Mia made short work of them. Expertly jumping kicking and evading rotten hands as she slashed, ripped and tore them to shreds with her magical claws.

 

As she went on her killing spree, G watched from the boarded-up shop window in awe. Well, all of them did.

 

“No way,” Undyne peered through the window at the mage girl fighting outside. Mia’s flipped and spun like a murderous acrobat. “That’s a mage? I've never seen one before but damn she’s pretty good.”

 

“She looks so cool,” Alphys exclaimed peering through the boards. "Her magical power looks strong."

 

“Yes, this human seems quite skilled in destroying them,” Papyrus added. “Brother, are you ok?”

 

“...Yeah.” G muttered. The others look at each other. G couldn’t take his eyes off this tough human, she looked absolutely calm out there against those things. He could have sworn he saw a smile on her face. One of those zombies that had sprinted at him came up and nearly got you but you dodged and fired a ball of purple flame. ‘Purple, the magic of Perseverance, makes sense why she’s so calm.' The Zombie growled in anguish and she took the chance to cut its head clean off. “Damn, she’s brutal as hell.” The last zombie head rolled and she stood outside assessing her damage, covered in the carnage of battle like some mythical warrior. The lot of them all cheer and she looks over and waves at the window.

 

Undyne’s shark-like grin grows, “I know right, that human makes me wanna join in.”

 

“UNDYNE THAT IDEA IS COMPLETELY UNETHICAL,” Papyrus warned. “WE CAN'T FIGHT THOSE THINGS IN OUR CURRENT STATE.”

 

“I think I have some monster candy left, now that I think about it,” Frisk says right when a loud, guttural noise comes from down the street.

 They all scoot closer to see what the ruckus was.

 

From Mia’s view a giant, muscular looking beast stomped towards Mia. By its side was a man wearing a dark coat, with facial tattoos. “We meet again little mageling.”

 

“Seraph…”

 

“Since you seem to be in the way of our goal, I’ll kindly ask you move aside.”  Seraph advised with a snarky look on his face, “Or this will be the end of you.”

 

“How about no?” Mia makes a face of disgust.

 

"Always so stubborn," Seraph chortles, “It'll be the death of you.”

 

“Not happenin’ pal.” Mia turned to see A tall looking, blue scaled lady with flaming red hair walking up with a scary blue spear in her hand. With her was a skeleton dressed in dark colors, his eye was flaming yellow...just like the bones she found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game doesn't really go into specifics about the magic. I know there's elemental magic from Toriel, teleportation, summoning, and construct magic from Sans. So I'm just going with what sounds right and from a bit of research. The magic process for monsters and humans will be later explained.
> 
> Also, I'm Chara can only be seen by magic users, both human and monster, unless she doesn't want to be seen. Frisk can no matter what due to their connection. Mia just happens to catch her slipping. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it thus far. see you late, buh-bye!


	3. The Unofficial Welcoming Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia was speechless, she's seen plenty in this crazy world, but an undead skeleton who looked straight out of some edgy comic book and a blue, fish woman with bright red hair were new on her list. Yet, she has bigger problems. Seraph, a mage from the enemy ranks have come looking to capture whatever is at the mountain at any cost.
> 
> Luckily, she's got back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at magical fight scenes.

  
  
September 21 (1:06)

G jumped at the roar just outside, he caned his next for a better and saw a gigantic beast walking up to the human female. Its body was just cords of muscle and had a ridged exposed spine. There were spots where its bones were exposed, the knees, knuckles, and chest area. Yet, it looked like a strong fortress compared to the small female human standing before it. Right by it was another human in a long, overly decorated, coat and grinning maniacally at Mia. G could tell that he was a mage from the get-go, his magic seemed to hang heavily in the air around them and gave off bad vibes. His stats only confirmed his feelings when he saw his EXP‘Great another thing to worry about.’ G got up and turned to Frisk who was checking their inventory, “Hand over the candy kid, Looks like I’m a need it.”

The group went silent.

“G-G you’re going out there?” Alphys commented, nearly falling off her chair. “That...that thing could kill you.”

“I’d like to see it try.” The two of the monster candy popped out of Frisk's inventory

“DOCTOR ALPHYS IS RIGHT BROTHER, THIS IS RECKLESS.”

“Calm down Papyrus, he won’t get dusted,” Undyne patted his shoulder, “not with me out there.

“YOU TOO?!” Papyrus exclaims, “I CAN’T ALLOW IT.”

“I’m with Pa-Papyrus, this is too dangerous, that creature looks too strong.” Undyne snatches Frisk's phone, taking two candies as well, and headed for the door. “No worries, Al, You forget who your girlfriend is.” Undyne gave Alphys a toothy grin and waltzed outside with G.

“Undyne wai-”

G popped a candy into his mouth and could feel his magic become more alive. His bones didn't feel as heavy and he had a bit more pep in his step now. "Hah...Back to my old self again."

Undyne joins him out the sidewalk, “Our first day out and we’re helping a mage fight off another mage.” Undyne states between bites of the monster candy. “Nothing can get weirder than that.”

G eyes the creature again and then looks at the female mage staring down the other. Her magic surrounded her hands in two menacing looking claws. It looked like fire, hot, scorching fire as it covered. “Yeah, but may want to stay on your toes.”

Undyne cracked her knuckles, “Right.” She summoned a spear into her hand, it fizzled and sparked electric blue. “Bet you I can get it in a few hits.”

“Don’t go overboard though.” G warns with his eyes shimmering a bright yellow.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“...Kindly ask you to move aside,” the guy in the long coat says. “Or this will be the end of you.”  
  
“How about no?” Mia makes a face of disgust.  
  
Seraph chortles, “Then, you’ll make an outstanding addition to my master's collection.”

“Not happenin’ pal,” Gg and Undyne waltz up and get on either side of the female. The female took a long look at G and he tries not to look nervous. Mia was speechless, she's seen plenty in this crazy world, but an undead skeleton who looked straight out of some edgy comic book and a blue, fish woman with bright red hair were new on her list.

The mage looked quite surprised to see them as well, “What is this? You don’t look to from my troop, who is your commander?”

“We’re not troops dude,” Undyne growls and turns her sneer towards the huge creature beside the mage, “And from what I kind tell, it doesn’t look like a very attractive job field.” G and the female start snickering.

Seraph glares at her, “You will hold your tongue, mutant.”

“I’m a what?”

“SILENCE.” He throws a ball of sickly green lighting their way. Undyne is the first to act and bats the ball away. It flashes on contact and shocks her, but barely leaves a mark on her.

“Undyne!” G exclaims, “Don’t be reckless, Al might actually dust me if you die.” He helps her to her feet.

Undyne laughs a bit and stares at the mage, “That all you got?”

“Damn it.” G facepalms himself.

The age gets red in the face as he speaks, “I will not take back talk or disrespect from no one.” He snaps, “Let alone some rogue mutants.”

“Listen, Slick, we’re not mutants,” G says while his magic floods his hand with bright yellow light, “We’re monsters.” He snaps his fingers and a large trail of bones pop out of the ground. The move quickly and land a hit at Seraph, knocking him to the ground.

Furious, Seraph shouts, “Kill them all!”

The creature roars and goes to charge. “Hold on.” The female grabs the both with her large claws and they shoot upward. “Rule of thumb for fighting a Behemoth, move fast and stay smart.”

“Look out.” Undyne shouts, the female swerves and ducks out of the way from a few blasts of green energy coming their way.

“Ok...do you have any ideas?” G asks looking down at the fuming mage and his Behemoth.

“Well, yeah, but it’s risky. The easiest way would be to trap it and deliver a clean shot to its head. Problem is we’ve got the distract Seraph, and he’s very unstable, so it’ll be hard to do it.”

“Tch that shouldn’t be a problem.” Undyne scoffs.  
“  
Yes, it is, we have limited magic up here, so you just going all out will have you killed.” G states while giving Undyne an incredulous look. “Besides, you getting dusted will put me in a quick grave.”

“Fine, hey human, got a plane to take that ~~creature~~ Behemoth thing down.”

“It’s Mia, and yes, we need to distract someone to distract Seraph. All Behemoths are connected to their creators. Take care of him and it’ll be a sitting duck, but be careful it still can get messy.”

G thought for a second, “Hmm...Ah, I got one, from his reflexes I can tell he’s slow to the draw. So we need to be quick, can you do that Undyne.”

“That I can do,” Undyne says.

Mia nods moving them to a far-off building.

“Great, ~~human~~ Mia and I’ll deal with the Behemoth.” G turns to Mia, “Can it still be weakened?”

Mia nods, “Yeah, aim for the exposed areas to immobilize it but it’s pretty useless if you don’t get it away from Seraph. I shouldn’t have put my gun down, ugh I got too cocky.”

“No worries kid, I got something better.” G snaps his fingers and what appears are two animal skulls. 

Mia looks both shocked and amazed. “You can use summoning magic, what are these?” She drops to her knees and starts to pet them, which after a few sniffs and a nod from G, they happily let her. "Aww, they're purring, how cute."

G lets a smile grow a bit, “Gaster Blasters, and you should see them at full size.”

Mia’s eyes light up at the thought of how big they could be. "Really!" G wasn’t gonna deny they way her eyes started glowing an iridescent purple was surprising.

Undyne coughs, “Let's focus guys.”

“Right,” Mia straightens up and heads to the edge. She wills the magic into wings again. She takes flight and swoops back down to grab them again. They zoom through the air at great speed and hover over the area they left Seraph. Just in time too, as they saw the Behemoth sniffing around and a bit too close to the shop where Papyrus, Frisk, and Alphys were. “You’re up Undyne.”

“Alright.” Mia constructs a platform and Undyne walks onto it. She forms another spear, Taking a breath, then she runs and jumps off. Letting gravity take hold she slams into the ground next to Seraph. The hit does damage even without hitting him. The impact knocks Seraph off his feet and sparks the ground with blue lightning.   
Seraph glares in her direction, “ _You_.”

“Miss me punk.”Undyne’s grin grows vicious as she forms another spear and a few smaller ones. Seraph calls the Behemoth, but Undyne tosses a few a small spear at him, it clips his shoulder. “Your pet is gonna be a bit busy, so let's dance.” She points over to where G and Mia were antagonizing it to follow them.  
Seraph looked scared for a moment, “Wait, you hulking buffoon!” The Behemoth was too far out and couldn’t heed his command. He growls and jumps to his feet. “Fair enough, I have enough power to take care of you annoying mutants.” Undyne could see that his power was boosted. He materialized a long green whip, “Begone!” He jerks his arm and the whip hits Undyne in the arm and again to hit her in the leg. Dealing 45 damage to her.

“Fuck, that stings.” Undyne grunts as she holds her shoulder. Her eyes flicker to the shop, she could tell Alphys is watching her. She wasn’t gonna let the love of her life see her owned by a fucking mage. The whip comes at her and she dodges a bit. It hits buildings, crumbling them into rubble instantly and makes scars in the ground.

Seraph growls out his frustration, "Hold still and let me kill you." He brings his whip back around and this time Undyne catches it before it hits her face. The sensation felt as if a thousand needles were going up her left arm. It deals a whopping 300 damage. Undyne can no longer feel anything in her arm.

“Surrender now mutant, and maybe I’ll have the Doctor go easy on you.”

“Like we said ‘We’re not a mutant’,” Undyne growls as she charges him. Seraph takes aim and creating a massive explosion of vivid green and dust. Seraph lets his a smirk appear but it soon falls when he sees the dust clear. Undyne stood surrounded by a green shield. “I’m a monster.” She comes for him again like a runaway train. Desperate to stop her, Seraph keeps blasting her with his magic but only finds them all blocked by her shield. Undyne’s eye flashing like a wild animal, she roars, “This ends here, **NYGGAAAAAAHHH**!” She raises her hand in the air and brings it down, sending the spears that had been hovering over Seraph this entire time. Before he could even react, Seraph was trapped. His struggling was useless as he saw her closing in on him. She cracks her Undyne digs into her pocket and pulls out another candy. Quickly popping it into her mouth she feels the magic within herpum[ing through her. "Fucking finally," She rolls her shoulders and feels the needles disappearing. A low rumble thunders from down the street, making Undyne chuckle. "Looks like those two are having some fun." 

"Undyne!" Alphys rushes out with Papyrus and Frisk behind her. "A-are you okay, does it hurt anyw-where?"

Undyne calms the dinosaur woman down, "It's okay, Al, relax, your stutter is coming out." 

Alphys inhales and exhales slowly, "Right, sorry, I'm just glad you're okay."

Undyne chuckles, "Yeah, me too."

Another rumble rings out. Papyrus looks towards the noise, worry etched into his skull. " Will they be alright?"

Undyne sighs, "For that human's sake, they better, but I'm sure they'll be fine Pap, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues next chapter.
> 
> kudos if you like it and leave a comment if you want, I do read them.
> 
> Buh-bye!!!


	4. Run G, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G and Mia take care of the behemoth and the rest of the humans meet the humans she came with.

G finds himself running down the street as the Behemoth gives chase. This was part of the plan, but he didn’t think much on being the bait.

_G watches Undyne drop down from the platform, “Show off.” He mutters turning to Mia, “So got a plan?”_

_“Yep, how fast of a runner are you, Mister Skeleton dude?”_

_“G.”_

_“Huh?” Mia tilts her to the side._

_“My name, it’s G.”_

_“Just G?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Alright then...How fast can you run G?”_

‘This better work.’ He ducks in and out of alleys, running past a few taken out zombies and at one point a pair of humans who nearly shot at him and then run when they see the Behemoth. ‘This better _fucking_ work.’

**GRUUUUUAAAAAGHHHH**

“Yeah, yeah I hear you asshole.” He says aiming with a small mirror and then firing the Blaster square in the Behemoth’s face. The blast causes some of its ski to fly off to reveal a skull. “It’s got a face only a mother can love anyway.”  He rushes into an alley that reaches a dead end. Mia did say she would be overhead and making sure it doesn’t get close to him. He imagines her hovering in the air, poised and ready Like a vengeful guardian angel. To further he’s suspicions, every now and then he’d see a flash of purple and a random object flying.

He rounds the corner and goes through another alley -only to find a dead end. G skids to a halt and hears the ground shake as it gets closer to him. "Fuck." a low growl from behind him. The Behemoth fills the alley entrance, shoulders almost touching the walls and blocking all light from behind it. G never had claustrophobia but he didn't like the idea of hopeless confinement. The feeling intensified as It slowly closes in, the look in its eyes makes G’s bones rattle. ‘Hurry up kid.’ He clutches his jacket tight and keeps his eye trained on the beast as it gets closer. If he had an actual heart it would have been thumping hard in his chest like a bass drum. Luckily, he doesn’t have to worry about such human things like hearts and organs.

The Behemoth gets down in a crouching position and charges forward but stops. The sound of chains reaches G’s nonexistent ears and he sees purple chains linked around the Behemoth’s ankles and arms. It growls and looks at G with anger clearly in its eyes. G holds his hands up in semi-fake innocence. It struggles to let itself free and tries to crawl to G. The chains only tighten and root him to the spot. It slams into walls tries to throw things. G flinches when it threw a trash can at him but see the outlines of Mia’s wall covering him.  

**GRUUUUUAAAAGHHH**

“Heh sorry, not sorry bub.” The mini Gaster Blasters take aim, on G’s command they fire at the many joints. The Behemoth growls roars and struggles unable to run or fight the oncoming onslaught. G keeps a close eye on its HP, calculating how intense of a blast should he deal. Once the HP hits a low enough point he shouts into the air, “Now.”

A purple light brightens up the dark alley. The Behemoth roars and tries to reach for its head, which chained at the moment. Mia clings to the backofh her arm elbow deep within its skull. It struggles, bucks, and rolls around, trying to make her go away but it is no use. Mia’s pulls her arm out and has a hand full of its brain in her grasp. It sways then it topples to the ground with a loud thud. Mia hops off and sees the dark ichor staining her arm. She makes her way for the alley entrance and  G follows not before giving the Behemoth a kick with his boot just in case. As he leaves, the Behemoth’s body dissolves into a viscous goop, G looks on shocked. ‘This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder.’

At the alley entrance, Mia rushes up to G, “You ok?” She asks the concern in her voice catches G off guard as Mia begins to check his body. “The Behemoth was gaining on you pretty quickly. It doesn't touch you hit you with anything, did it? Do monsters even bleed? I-”

G puts a phalange on her lips, “Sssshhhh jeez kid, calm down. I really had nothing to worry about with you there watching my back.”

Mia nods, “Okay, good, but are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, just a bit shook up from it all.”

Mia smirk, “Don’t you mean a bit rattled?”

G went dead silent and looked at her with a blank expression, “Wow nice pun there.” Mia’s horrified face makes G guffaw and slaps his knee.

“Not funny.” she mutters with a pout on her face.

“Oh come on, the look on your face was priceless.” G breathes through his chuckles. Mia turns away in a huff. His laughter dies down when he sees her walking away, “Come back I’m just messin’ around, Kid.” He starts following her, his long legs easily catching up to her. “You can’t pout forever, y know?”

“I’m not pouting!” Mia turns to him, her dark, fluffy curls whipping around dramatically, “I’m not a kid, I’m twenty-one, _bone head_.” She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. “Hmph.”

G gasp, “Oh my apologizes madam, I didn’t mean to oppose.” He bows dramatically as he continues to speak a botched British accent, “Please forgive my foolish mistake.” The skeleton crazy display makes Mia let out a small snicker. G, of course, catches it before she can hide it and smirks at her. “Ah! was that a laugh I heard?”

Mia quickly turns away, “No.”

Unconvinced, G moves in to look at her face, “Yes it was.” He pokes her flustered, red cheeks. Mia swats his hand away like a cat.

“Aw such fluster, I didn’t know humans could change colors.” He notes pointing at her cheeks, which she immediately covers with her hands. “You humans are a funny bunch.”

“Am I a clown now?” Mia says in a mocking tone. “I don’t think I like being the comic relief.”

“Yeah, that might not be your speed girlie.”G says taking a step forward.

“And what do you think is my speed then?” Mia turns around and steps closer to G, which makes him flinch.

“I’d...I’d say the main character role suits you more.”

Mia tilts her head slightly, “Oh, is that so, how come?” She takes one step forward.

G swallows the lump in his nonexistent throat, “Well...uh you’re pretty confident and got skills in magic, the main character should have that in spades, y’know?”

Hmm… you have a point, but I’m skilled in a lot of things G.” G’s face turns bright yellow and Mia bursts out laughing. “Not funny when you’re being teased huh G?”

“Jeez…” G grumbles and pulls his hood up, his face is shielded but Mia could see his glowing cheekbones. Against his stark white bones they stood out prominently. As the skeleton continued to hide in his clothes Mia took a chance to really look at him. He was a skeleton all right. He was pretty tall. Mia was 5’7 and that’s not very tall compared to most women, but he towered over her by just being a head higher. His bones didn't quite look like a standard human skeleton. Some of the bones were thicker and fused to make up for his lack of flesh to help keep him together. When she first saw G, her first thoughts were about how edgy he looked in his dark, fur-trimmed jacket, dark pants, and biker boots. Then came that cream sweater. ‘Was he trying to soften his look or something?’ Either way it only seemed to His ‘Rebel without a cause’ look. Then again his whole personality gave off an air of mischief and laissez-faire that made Mia curious.

Maybe she was tired or just a trick of the mind but she just thought, ‘He’d make a good looking human.’ Once the words popped into her mind, Mia’s face flushed in surprise and bewilderment. ‘You don’t even know him Mia. Plus, how would that work?’ Mia didn’t notice G watching her as her eyebrows knitted together. Before she could stop it G closed the gap between them and Mia suddenly froze.

G chuckled, “Got something on your mind there Mia?” His eye watched her with obvious calculation and curiosity. His voice pulled her away from her the odd thoughts forming in her head. Mia noticed his cheekbones were only a slight yellow now. She wasn't too sure how that was possible, but it'd probably be rude to ask. The cracks in his skull were his most outstanding feature. One scar stopping at the top of his right eye socket and the other started below his left. His left eye had a glowing, white iris was trained on her and upon looking into it she felt her chest tighten and her soul dancing wildly.  A strange sensation exploded in her chest and set her body aflame.  Caught up in her own bodies odd behavior, Mia failed to see the flicker of want that passed through G’s eye and face.’ The pair stood in silence before G asked, “What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” His eye watched her, closely, as if she was under a magnifying glass.

“Ah...uh sorry, I kind of zoned out there.”

“No biggie M-”

 

“MIA?!” A voice calls from behind them. It’s a human, a bit younger with blonde hair and looked really pale, another tails behind him with darker pigmented skin and dark hair. G turns and looks at them and recognized when he was running away. Sadly they did too and instantly go to aim their guns at them. "Mia get back.”

“What, hold your fire guys.” Mia jumps in front of them, hands outstretched. “He’s friendly and not a mutant, I would know.”

The pair look at her in disbelief, “Mia, you do see that he’s dead right?” the younger one says.

“Dallas’ right he’s a skeleton for Christ sake.” the other says.

“Actually to be qualified as dead, you need to die, which I’ve never done.” G states as he lights a cigarette. “I was born a skeleton.”

“Like I said, he’s friendly and not a mutant, he’s a monster.” Her eyes flash brightly as she continues to guard G, “As you see, I'm not hurt and he's not attacking either of you.  Unless you want me to flame both your asses, put the goddamn guns away, _now_.”

"But Mia-"

"I highly doubt you want me to repeat myself, Dallas." Mia retorts. The guys share a look and did as they're told.  G sighs in relief, for a second there he thought he was gonna get dusted. Mia soon lightens up, “Right, now let's go, we have to get to the others.” G looks ab it uneasy at how quickly her mood changes.

“Others?” Dallas says, “There’s more of him?”

“Scared?” G asks as he throws Dallas an amused look in his direction.

This makes Dallas try to step closer to him, “In your dreams you fuck-”

“ _Enough_ ,” Mia sneers not looking at them. “I want no fighting from either of you. The boss lady gave us a job to do Dallas. I do not for this playground bullshit." Mia turns to G next,  "And you quit trying to rile him up and let us do our job. So until we get back to the base I don’t wanna hear a _peep_ , we clear?” Dallas and G seem to deflate at the sight of her commanding glare. They follow silently after her with their tail between their legs. Well, partial silence due to Gordon’s attempt to not laugh at Dallas’ kicked puppy look or G’s yellow bush on his cheekbones, which surprised Mia a bit but she was too annoyed to say anything.

On the way, Mia gets in touch with the rest of the team and tells her of her findings. Penn is both shocked and confused but tells her that they’ll be on their way as soon as possible.

When they reach the shop they find g Undyne sitting on the curb with a yellow dinosaur b her side. They sat way too close to be friends Mia noticed, “Hey guys we’re back.” she called out. With them was another tall skeleton saw them first and rush up to them. Dallas and Gordon looked conflicted but did nothing with your glare on them.

“BROTHER, I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN I SAW THE CREATURE CHASE YOU AND THAT HUMAN FEMALE OFF!” He picks up G in hug, which makes G’s skull turn bright yellow. Mia was shocked at how friendly this one was and by his height. He was taller than G ‘I’d say he’s about 6’7, jeez.’ Mia thought. His skull also lacked the scars and he had a more narrow and had a hinged jaw. ‘Guess no two skeletons are the same.’S he also took in his attire wardrobe, it was spot on fancy. He wore a sweater like G did but in white, a white suit jacket, black pants, a red scarf around his neck. ‘He’s also a snazzy dresser what the H?’

G pats his brother’s back, “I’m fine Pap, the human made sure we got away from him just fine.” He points to Mia. “Mia, this is my bro Papyrus. Papyrus, this is Mia.”

Papyrus puts G down and then swoops down to pick Mia up in a tight hug. “Thank you, Human Mia, for looking after my brother. I’d would thank you properly, but we are a bit away from home, you see.”

“Oh, well you’re welcome, Papyrus...ahem...can’t...breathe.”

“Pap let her go,” Undyne calls out from her spot on the curb, noting she looked almost as blue as her scales.

“Oops, my apologies, Mia the Human, I forget how squishy you humans are.” Papyrus sits her back down. Mia takes a few gulps before seeing a human child by him and Chara there as well.

“Hey, Chara.”

‘’Bout time you got back, I was worried.’ Chara says to Mia.

Mia holds out her hand, “Hello, I didn’t know you had another human with you.” She says holding out her hand to the other child, “Hiya!”

The child looked a bit like Chara also far as fashion sense went. They wore a big blue and pink sweater with dark jeans and a pair of brown boots. The child had tan skin and brown hair that was shaggy and long. The child smiled at Mia and took her hand, “Chara told me you’d be coming to help us. I was surprised, but It’s nice to meet you and thanks for helping.”

“No problem, just happy to help uh...sorry I never caught your name.”

 

Papyrus comes in and pats their head. “Yes, this is Frisk, they are the reason we’re on the surface now.”

“Ah I see...wait...what?” Mia looked to Frisk who nodded.

Chara floats over to her, ‘It’s true, Frisk ventured to the underground and freed them all.’

“Underground...you mean the mountain?” The group nods and Mia scowls in its direction“So the rumor of children falling into the mount are true as well.”

“Rumor?” G says

Mia nods, “It started around fifty years ago. Children had started going missing and their last known whereabouts were them heading towards the mountain. Search parties were useless and no one could find them. It was like they vanished. Some said they were dragged to hell by demons, others said faeries came and took them away, then came aliens. Either way, the children were gone.” Mia crosses her arms and ponders it, “The last time that happened was...hm..

“Problem?” Chara asked

“I’m not good at doing math in my head, how long ago was 2015?”

“Wait,” Frisk asked, “What year is it then?”

“2045.” Frisk looked both shocked and scared all at once.” G catches on immediately.

“Something you wanna sure Kiddo?”

Frisk looks at the ground, “I came to the underground in 2015 and now it’s 2045, I’ve been with you all for thirty years.” Everyone went deadly quiet.

Mia speaks up first, “How does that even work, you haven’t aged a day it seems?”

“Could be the magic that locked us down there.” G says discards his cigarette for another. “I wouldn’t past the mages of old pulling something to trip us up.”

“Pulling what?”

“The barrier, what kept us locked under your feet for centuries,” Undyne answered with obvious resentment. Mia takes in the new info. It explains why she’s never heard about monsters until today. Most of the ones she’s heard of were fairy tales told by her elders. Now she learns that mages, her kind, are the reason for their absence from the world.  

“Miss Mia,” Frisk asks, “Are you ok?”

Mia ruffles their brown hair,” I’m fine Frisk, but this makes my mission just got a whole lot crazier.”

“Mission and where would that be?” Papyrus asked.

“Mount Ebbot of course, why else would we come here.” Dallas barks as he holds a glare towards G, who glares at him back.

Mia shakes her head and went to say something but stopped when she heard her name,

“Mia!” They all turn to see the grey-haired woman, Penn with several others. She marches right up to “There you are, I’ve been worried sick. First, you rush off to save a bunch of survivors and then you spout nonsense about a bunch of ...monsters?” Penn looks around to see the small group of monsters. “...What the fu-”

“Fudgesicle, Penn mind your language, we have a kid around.” Mia cuts in, “Also don’t freak out, they’re friendly and not part of Lazarus’ Shop of Horrors that’s for sure, so no shooting up the friendlies everybody.”

Gordon jumps in, “Listen to the girl Penn, she’s serious about protecting them.”

Penn looked at Mia’s serious expression as she stood in front of them, “Right,  so where did you folks come from then?”

“The mountain,” Undyne answers Penn eyeing the rest of the humans behind her.

“The mountain?”

“They’re the source of the strange energy The Boss and I felt, our mission was to scope it out and report back our findings,” Mia affirmed. “By the way, we should hurry up and get back because-”

Penn gasps at the realization, “It makes them a target for Lazarus, we should get them out of here and  back to the base.”

“Uh doesn’t anyone else see the problem with that?” Dallas says raising his hand.

“Yeah, there’s a lot more than us, humans,” Undyne added.

“No, that’s not-”

“Seriously, there’s more of you?” Penn asks, “Hm, we should check it out and maybe get a hold of the boss.”

“I’m on it and in the meantime,” Mia turns to the monsters. “let’s get you guys back to your group, they’re probably worried sick about you all. Once there we’ll work out what to do from there. Do you have a higher up we can speak to?”

Papyrus raises his hand, “Yes human,  that would be the King and queen.”

Dallas growls, “Is anyone even paying attention to me?”

“Nope.” Penn says, “Alright, bring the trucks around and will make our way to the mountain, let’s move guys.”


	5. Easy-Breezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia finally meets the King and Queen of the monsters. Here's the question, will they accept Mia's act of heroism or reject her due to their estranged past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there's a love triangle but it won't last long, trust me.

September 21 3:54

A four-truck convoy slowly weaved through the forest. On the way, Mia was chatting away with a ghost, a child, and a fish woman about different things on the surface. Before long they reach the base of the mountain. Standing guard is to armored dogs, one of them is big as the truck, they growled at the unfamiliar vehicle, which made Penn and Mia jump.

“Let me handle this.” Undyne hopped out and goes to the dogs. They settle down and salute fish woman.  Undyne pointed to the truck and started to speak to them. After a while, they nod and she returned.

Mia gave her a concerned look, “Everything okay?”

“For the most part yeah,” Undyne nodded “But the rest of the way is a pretty small trail and your rides might not make it up.”

 Mia turned back to Penn in the driver seat, “We’re gonna have to go on foot from here. Undyne says the path up is too narrow for the trucks.”

“Alright then, “ Penn climbed out and the rest followed suit. “We hoof it from here. Stay close guys and watch your step.” The rest of them get out. “Gordon, Dallas, Nat, and Chris, watch the car and if anything comes by shoot a flare.”

“Oi, why do I have to watch the truck?” Dallas shouted in disbelief.

Penn grins widely at him, “Your loud voice and face might insult the King and queen, of course, so you're staying behind,” Penn says walking away.

Dallas fumes and shot a few insults her way. Mia tapped his shoulder and he slowly turned to her. “Ignore her, she’s just teasing. Besides, You have sharper eyes and I know I can trust you to keep a lookout.” G watched Mia in shocked amusement and then walks on. Dallas threw him a hard glare, but Mia's voice made him soften like a marshmallow. “Yeah...okay, I’ll keep watch if that’s what you want.”

“Okay, stay sharp out here guys.” Mia raced off to join the others.

Gordon shook his head, “You’re not even with the girl, yet she’s got you wrapped around her finger.” A few of the others snickered from various spots around the truck.

“Cram it Gordon, and THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU!” Dallas climbed into the flatbed and took a seat. 

Not looking back at the boy Gordon said, “Calm down Dallas, I’m just yankin' your chain.” Gordon pulls out a Rubik's cube and fiddles with it. “Yareally like that witch don’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s old news man.”

“Heh, well just be careful then. My granny always told me to be wary of the _weird_ kin.” The Rubik's cube clicks in his rough, overworked, brown fingers.

Dallas sighs, “The what now?”

“You know the mages, witches, magic folk, even those monsters. They’re all cut from the same cloth those folk. She would tell me stories of creatures who lived under fairy mounds, luring plain folk with their merrymaking. They could be kind and helpful, or malevolent and tricky if they sense the slightest rudeness towards them. I didn’t really believe it though. Though it was just shit you see in books or films until everything went south.”

Dallas shook his head, “I don’t trust ‘em, there’s something off about them.” he said turning to Gordon, “I don’t get why Mia’s so trusting and protecting them?” Dallas didn’t say it out loud but G’s face was the one that popped up in his mind. Gordon and him rounded the corner and saw it running from the Behemoth. He wanted to see it throw him around like a sack of flour, but when he found him again it was talking to Mia. Feeling protective of her, Dallas moved in to help or just separate them. Mia jumping in front of it, to protect it, to take its side made his heart clench and his stomach drop. Especially when she glared at him, those dark irises lighting up to face him made him even sadder.

“You have a right to be closed off but hostility won’t help. Shit like that was a huge issue back in my days, but give ‘em a chance. The world is full of surprises Dallas.”

 Dallas gave Gordon a bewildered looked, “Ok, but why are you telling me all this?”

“Just a bit of advice, that girl is one of those special cases. She won’t get involved unless you’ve caught her eye. You never know, she might actually find herself with one of those monsters.” Gordon started laughing but quieted down when he saw Dallas’ face. The kind you make when you smell fresh roadkill skunk. “I’m just joking Dallas maybe she might notice if you actually made a real move.”

“I...I can’t,” Dallas reddens at the thought of asking Mia out. “I know the worse she can say is no, but I’ve liked her for a while and...rejection just...doesn’t… Agh forget it, just leave me alone.” Dallas turned away.

Gordon turned back to his puzzle and the soft clicking of his turns filled the space.

 

Back up the trail, Mia and the others continued their trek. Of course, the chatter around her was filled with the younger humans asking questions and the monsters asking back. G took this time to think back to earlier. The tugging of his soul and how frantic it began to dance in his ribcage. He didn’t even know souls could do that. The cause was walking a just a bit ahead of him and talking to Frisk. Every time he looked at Mia the same emotions would pop up and made his soul ache. At first, G was surprised and a bit frightened at the new sensation. It was a mixture of joy, admiration, lust, and possessiveness. The last two left him hiding his face so the yellow of his cheeks didn’t alarm her too much. G didn’t even think it be possible seeing as there aren’t that many skeletons in wandering among the other monsters. Then again, humans do have skeletons underneath their squishy outer layer. Plus, out of all the monsters, it took going to the surface to find his soul’s other half. ‘Nothing’s ever simple is it?’

G’s soul was, for the most part, a special case. Ever since the accident, he’s always felt like his will wasn’t his own, but as the dust settled he found a rhythm that suited him the best and he worked with it. Having Papyrus there helped him a lot. He was a real focal point it getting used to this alien but familiar world. Soon, everyone else found it easier to be near him and he gained friends. His memories weren't entirely his. It was like watching two separate movies. He wondered who's memories they were. With Papyrus and Alphys' help, he learned of the two souls that formed him. 

Sans and Gaster, the accident left them fused together and G was left in their place. He didn't know how to take the news, but Papyrus, his brother, accepted him. Saying that was his family either way and that'll never change. In the end, he found his rhythm.

Then came Mia, her soul matched his rhythm or it at least tried to for a brief minute. It felt like something within him was whole. He could feel their wavelengths trying to match up and bond, but he pulled away. Of course, he didn’t want to instinctively. It actually kind of hurt but he was afraid. G knew bonding was an important step for monsters but was it even possible in humans? He’d have to wait, observe her, and find the right time. ‘I might scare her off or anger the rest of them if I try to get too close.’

‘You’re not being very subtle.’ Chara said floating by him.

G heaved a long sigh, “And?”

Chara giggled, ‘I’m surprised really, Mr. Too Cool for School looking like a lost puppy.’ She twirled around his body as her giggles filled the air. G just rolled his eyes at the ghost girl. If he started trying to shout at her it just makes everyone look at him like he was crazy. Plus, he didn't want to have Mia's eyes on him. ‘So you’re not worried at all that she’s a _human_ and a _mage?_ ' 

“You sound more worried than I am?” G was worried, but he kept his eyes trained on Mia’s back and that kept him calm.

‘I am worried,’ Chara crossed her arm and sighed, ‘but she’s not like the dumb mages I’ve known before coming to the underground, plus she helped you guys without a second thought. She made a pact to protect you guys.’

G’s eye moved from Mia to the ghost child instantly, “She what?!” the sound he made startled him. a soul pact. 'Yep, Showed me her soul and everything, swearing that no harm would come to my friends, you guys.’

Rubbing a hand over his face in anguish, “Why would she do that?” He asked with real concern. Does she know how dangerous a pact can be? A soul pact is binding and comes with problems. G's heard of pacts going wrong and causing both parties involved getting hurt or worse- DYING. 'That and they just straight made a pact with a fucking ghost. I can't tell if she's ballsy or stupid.' 

‘Ask her yourself.’ Chara floated away to be by Frisk’s side. G could feel his hands balling into tight fists so he quickly tucked them into his jacket. He didn’t move to get closer, he just stood back and observed. The universe just loved to mess with him, didn't it? If this human girl was his other half than he was gonna have to protect her.

G wasn't sure if he was ready to do that, but looking at that face made something within him want to.

 

The group finally reached a large cliffside where a few monsters stood around. The humans were in awe of the various types of monsters there were. Mia heard so many stories of monsters as a girl- some friendly, others were evil. Here, she saw humanoid animals, some with big horns, tails, claws, wings, one eye or a hundred, some had scales or skin from other colors of the rainbow. "No way," she said under her breathe. A pair of giant goat monsters stood out to her. One was dressed in golden armor that matched its bright yellow mane and beard. and a purple cape. His female counterpart was a bit shorter and in a purple dress with white sleeves.  They seemed to talk or arguing about something until the female one saw them. “My child, you’ve returned!”

Frisk soon rushed off, “Mom!”  they exclaimed and giggled as the goat scooped them into her arms.

“Mom?” Mia asked aloud.

"Toriel found Frisk when they first ventured to the underground. They were injured but Toriel nursed them back to health, which over time lead to them forming a familial bond." Chara said with a pained look in her eyes. 

"Cha-"

 The female goat monster came closer  with child in their arms still. “Frisk tells me that you had apparently saved them and the others.”  She bowed her head at Mia, "I am eternally grateful for you help." Mia blushes a bit. The queen was way taller than Mia anticipated. She had to be a solid six feet. It shouldn't have been surprising due to the other monsters she met but it would take some getting used to. 

Shocked, Mia rambled out, “Oh, uh...It really wasn’t any trouble. I’m just being a good Samaritan and all Miss Monster...I mean ma’am...I mean your majesty... you're welcome.” 

The female goat smiles despite Mia’s nervousness, “Please, just call me Toriel.” The air around her was soothing as she held her fuzzy hand at Mia. Taking it the magic around them warmed and made Mia more relaxed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, child."

“Oh right, it's Mia, pleased to meet you as well Toriel.” Mia threw her a smile back before switching to a grim expression. “I’m glad to be the first to welcome you all to the surface but I’m sorry to inform you that have come at a bad time.”

“And why is that?” The male came to join them, his eyes were trained on Mia and the group. He towered over Mia easily with his broad shoulders and stood at maybe a bit over eight feet. She could sense overwhelming power running through him. 'No wonder, he's the king of them.' Out the corner of her eye, she could see the others around her fidgeted under his gaze. Heck, G even flinched in the harsh look on Fluffy Bun's face. It was understandable but Mia wasn't gonna let it get to her, well at least not let it become noticeable.

Mia looked at him and bowed again. “Don't take this the wrong way your majesties, but your emergence has attracted some attention.” Mia begins explaining the start of the war was caused by a man going under the alias, Father Lazarus. A necromancer who commands an army he called Crypt that has taken over much of the world. She then told them of her mission to investigate the odd magical energy that was sensed around the time they emerged. Also, that they were in grave danger if Father Lazarus got a hold of them. 

The monarchs look very shocked and so do the rest who were finding out. “And why have you come, you too are a mage?” The king asked as he bent down to speak to her.

“Well, for starters, to offer an olive branch." Mia turned their attention to the insignia that was stitched onto her jacket. It held a coat of arms and pictographs of a tower and an eye on it. "I belong to the Resistance, we seek only freedom and to protect those who Lazarus may harm. That includes you all.” Mia's eye swept over the crowd that had gathered to listen to her. There was so much she didn't know about them. She just learned her people were the cause of their imprisonment. There's no going back from this, she had at least offer them sanctuary. "I know one mere person can't make up for what happened to you all but I will get the ball rolling. On the behalf of the Resistance, I wish to offer you sanctuary."

The monsters and human all looked shocked. Chara whispered to G, 'What'd I tell you, she's a weird one.' 

Undyne scoffed, "Like it's just that easy."

G could hear a few monsters muttering, 'Impossible.' 'Is this some kind of prank?' 'Maybe it's for real?' 'I doubt it.' His eyes focused back on Mia's body. It was shaking in anticipation as the king stared her down. He sighed, "I'm sorry-"

Mia Toriel was the first to speak out, "Asgore, at least give it some thought before-" Asgore raised a hand to stop her rant.

Asgor spoke again, “I admire your desire to welcome us, but after what has transpired between our kind I can't just agree to an alliance like this." Mia's confidence drooped a bit at his words. "I’ll agree to talk to your leader after a look at your soul child. I must know your intentions are honest.” Mia nodded, this wasn’t the first time, but taking it out was always made her feel so vulnerable.

“As you wish, your majesty.” Mia took a deep breath and felt her soul jump into her hands. The cartoonish heart was dyed a deep purple with swaths of orange and green wisping in and out like a fog. Upon closer examination, one can see a long crack on the surface, it was healing but quite deep. Either way, it was mesmerizing as the color fought to dominate their shell.

He's never seen a human soul other than Frisk's and it was only one color. Curiosity aside, G felt uneasy at the moment. His own emotions were flipping from a desire to protect, jealousy, and fear. It was so easy, the human sat in the palm of their king's hand. Asgore could easily shatter her, but that would cause her companions to fight back. They were close to the cave now, he was at full power. Plus, there were only five and the rest were far away ...G shook his head. He couldn't do something like that. Not after she helped them.  He hoped her intentions were good. He hoped it wouldn’t have to lose his control over a person he barely knew. He felt like he was gonna break one the bones in his hand from how tightly he clenched them. 

Mia, unaware of G's dilemma, handed Asgore her soul. Within his giant paw sat her soul.  Mia kept her eyes glued to the King's face as he examined her soul. The large goat examined the colored heart closely, humming to himself. Whatever he was peering made a smile grow on his face soon after. “I’m pleased to say that your soul fits my criteria,” he said looking at Mia.

“Really? You're willing to talk with our leader?” Asgore nods. Her soul spins on its axis and then jumped back into her chest. A few of the humans sighed in relief., “In that case, let's bring her here.” She gets on her knees with her hands clasped together.  Her body soon is engulfed by magic and makes the air buss with activity, “I call upon the wind. The air is our messenger, the breeze our guide. May the hidden pathways safely deliver. So I say, so shall it be!” She shouts into the air. The wind picked up quickly around them all. Leaves and debris whipped around them. The strong breeze threatened to lift them all off the ground. Frisk held fast to the queen and Asgore shielded them. Undyne grabbed Alphys and grips the ground as an anchor; Papyrus and G even braced themselves. G looked over to see the humans are not panicking but watched the sky. G brought his gaze back to Mia and noticed the wind has died down.

Beside Mia stood a woman dressed in a blue coat. The wind blew the dark locks around for a brief moment. Her eyes, shining a deep blue, as she looked at the odd crowd and then Mia. “You rang?” She asked with an amused look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's she? Will this alliance stop before it starts?  
> Find out next time.  
> Buh bye!!! (_)/~


	6. Here Comes the General!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Harris Arrives on the Scene. Will there be peace between the newly emerged Monsters and the survivors or will it just be a whisper in the wind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist referencing Hamilton in the title, I had to.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!!  
> *goes back to writing In Full Bloom*

The crowd grew silent once the wind died down. A woman dressed in a heavy coat stood before them. Mia stood up and saluted with the rest of the humans. 

G looked the woman up and down. He could tell she means business despite her relaxed face. Her eyes focused to pounce if needed and she didn’t seem to flinch when she saw them all. He took a quick look at her stats and was flabbergasted. **HP: 888 AT: 78 DF: 40** ‘No wonder she's so relaxed. Her stats are crazy high up.’ He leans towards Undyne and asks in a hushed tone, "You're seeing this right?"

"Yeah, she's got wicked power." The fish woman clenched her jaw but had a wide grin on her face. "I haven't felt something like this since I first started training with Asgore."

Papyrus bends down and whispers in Mia's ear. "Human Mia, who is that?" 

"That's the Boss she runs the whole base, she's also my teacher," Mia whispers back.

"Just a base?" G asks, "just a base, I thought she ran the whole thing?"

"Oh no, this is just one of our few settlements. The resistance is pretty spread out."

The woman looks her way, "MIA!" Mia jolts in surprise but goes on to salute her superior again. The woman greets her with a pat on the shoulder. “Nicely done with the summoning, but mind telling me what this is all about?”

“Ye,s ma’am.” Mia gestures to the rest. “I would like you to meet the rulers of the underground, General, this is King Asgore and Queen Toriel.” She Points to the goat monsters. The woman thought back to the many stories she heard as a child about creatures who once walked the earth. These weren’t fairy tales, they were living, breathing, and above ground. More so, the energy slowly bellowing out of the cave behind them, was the source all along. Her own magic was responding by sparking in her hands.

She could hear the whispers and apprehension from the new creatures before her.  **“Greeting to you all.”** The woman bowed to the monsters, which shocked the monarchs and the humans a bit. The words that left her mouth were not of a human tongue but monster instead.  **“I am Henrietta Harris, general of the Resistance and keeper of the Crown city settlement.”** As the words flowed from her mouth, the monsters were shocked.

“She speaks our language?” Alphys gasps. 

Undyne grunts, “Unbelievable.”

Toriel leans into Asgore and whispers, “I didn’t think I’d see a human still speaking our language still.” her tone hopeful and giddy, “There might be hope for us to live here in peace?”

Asgore, still unsure, shrugs, “Maybe, but we can’t be rash now can we.” He turns to the woman, still speaking in the monster language. “Howdy, I’m surprised humans still can speak the language of my people.”

“Aye, mainly the mages who can speak it. The elders said it came from a race far gone from this world. They once told us that the monster race, fed up with the way the world was, fled to a world hidden by magic and way from human eyes. Yet here you are standing before humans once again. May I ask why?”

Toriel spoke this time, “It is all thanks to this child right here.” She looks at the child still in her arms. “They freed us.” 

Henriette turned to her soldiers, “Freed?”

Asgore speaks, "Indeed, the child ventured to the underground on their own. Toriel found them and dressed their wounds, but they left her safety to face me and save us all." He points to Mia, "When we surfaced, a few of us went out to see the town close by and got ambushed. They too were saved by one of your own who has also offered us sanctuary."

“Is this true, Mia?” Henrietta asks.

Mia nods to her superior, “Yes, I was asked to save them, I saw no reason not to help them. I also have Seraph bound and ready for questioning later.” 

The wheels in Henrietta’s head began to spin. “I see.” Henrietta looked back at Asgore and Toriel. The pair seemed quite strong, which made them prime targets for Lazarus. That went for everyone on this cliff. She didn’t know much about the history or the bad blood that followed but she wasn’t gonna to abandon them out here. “Your majesties, if I may, I wish to offer you sanctuary back at our base as well. I don’t know much of our history, but I rather start our interactions off with an act of goodwill then blatant ignorance. That’s what started this mess.”

“It’s good to see that you and you lesser are like minded, but all the same you must pass a test with me.” Henrietta looks baffled.

Mia chimes in, “Your soul, he wishes to examine it for any source of truth...or lies.”

Henrietta agrees it made sense to be cautious. “Very well. I will warn you, I’m not the most saintly person here. I’ve had to kill plenty to protect my people from those things out there and some of them were human as well.” Henrietta swiftly tugs her soul from her chest. Like Mia’s, it was a cartoonish, crystalline heart. The majority of its coloring was a deep blue and with bright yellow in the mix. 

Asgore willed the soul to float into his paw. His blue eyes gaze into the swirling colors of her soul and brought up stories her teacher told of a royal who would grant wishes to warriors who proved worthy in his eyes. This was no different. “A soul of Integrity and you secondary is justice. As you said, you’re not a saint. I see within your soul the faces of those you struck down in the name of your people, but they weren’t innocent in the slightest. Henrietta Harris, your LV is great but your love is even greater.” Asgore give Henrietta her soul back and it goes back inside with a pop. Asgore holds her stare with his own, “Your soldiers saved and escorted my friends back up this mountain safely. For that, I am truly grateful. I approve of this alliance.” Asgore bows and Toriel follows suit. A few of the monsters started to murmur or cheer.

“We actually get freedom.” “This is a dream come true.” “I finally get to see stars.”

Mia sighs in relief, “Thank the gods.”

“I actually thought he was gonna say after you got my hopes up with them coming along,” Penn said next to her. “*pff* Dallas is gonna have a field day with this news.”

Mia sighed, “Don’t see why, but he was really he did seem bothered by them.” Her eyes flick to G who was chatting with Alphys and his brother.

“He’s always been a wet blanket, but don’t let it bug you, Mia. Where’s the harm, look around.” Penn wraps an arm around her friend. “Now answers the question. How are we supposed to transport them all? There’s probably hundreds of them down there.” Penn dramatically waves a hand at the monsters surrounding them.

“Magic of course,” Henrietta says in Penn’s direction. “As I’m sure my troop has told you. We are in the middle of a war for survival against a necromancer called Father Lazarus. He’s ruthless and commands an army of fearsome creatures that are of this world and beyond the walls of practical magic. Besides that, he has split this world asunder and has those who joined his ranks, both human and mages who believe he is the right path. Now the rest of us must fight to survive like rats being cornered by a cat!” Blue sparks left her hand but Henrietta took a breath and they faded, “I didn’t know what I what to expect when Mia summoned me out here, but I see that the right thing to do is ensure you all are safe. I want you all to have a fighting chance and maybe help us if you wish.”

Toriel smiles in agreement. “We would be happy to aid you, right Asgore?”

Asgore nods, “Indeed, it may take time, but we will in exchange for your aid in helping us live in the sun again.”  He holds out his hand to her and she takes it.

“To new beginnings and hope,” Henrietta says with a happy gleam in her eye. “First thing first, we need to make this place safe and away from prying eyes. Lazarus’ cronies could be sniffing out this location. Next, we need to check how much space we have back at base. We did stretch are barrier wards out four weeks ago and construction for those building to be restored is still ongoing.”

“These  _ wards _ are gonna box us in are they?” Undyne asks, her face clearly bothered by it.

“Not at all they are meant to keep out undesirables like the ones you encountered today but allow you to come and go. Think of it like a fence.”

“If it makes you feel better, I can make the wards and you can watch me, Undyne.” Mia offers.

Undyne grunts, she lightens up a bit. “Also, the town. Eventually, we’re gonna want to travel to see if it can be a place for us to stay.”

“Hmm, then how about this, we clean out the town and then when the time is right to move the wards out and make it a settlement for you all.” 

Alphys looked intrigued, “Y-you can do that?”

“Yeah, making wards are an important part of learning magic for us, although the bigger the area the more magic is required, so you need more hands to weave it, you follow?”

“I think so…” Alphys soon got lost in thought.

G listened to their discussion and sighed, “I think you all are missing a big issue.” The others looked at him. “Listen, Mia, General, other humans, you guys are pretty kind and all, but how are the rest going to react to us. Two of your own pointed a gun at me earlier.”

Mia scowls, “Damn you’re right, I’m pretty inclined to welcoming you all simply because I could sense you were friendly and didn’t want to rip my limbs off.”

Penn crossed her arms and thought, “To be honest, this is very new to me and I’m sure everyone will agree. Humans have a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later when it comes to new things they don’t understand.”

“That I can handle that part.” Henrietta spoke with a serious tone. “The best place to start is at the top and work your way down and around.” she turned to Asgore and Toriel again, “When I was a small child, magic was thought to be a taboo amongst society and many of my kind had been killed as a result, so I understand and know what fear and ignorance can do. I’ll go and set our people straight, once they know you come in peace and get used to you they’ll accept you in no time.”

“How’re gonna do that?” G asks.

Henrietta grins and pulls out three large stones. They were triangular and had silver markings on them. Her magic surrounded them and they began to float. The triangles formed a door of light. “A portal to and from our base. Your people will have the freedom to come and mingle among us at your leisure.”

The monsters all looked amazed but Henrietta’s expression was more solemn. “I can’t guarantee it will all be smooth sailing, but I’ll try to my darndest to help you.”  

Toriel spoke up, “We figured as much that humans wouldn’t be able to accept us but here we are. One innocent child was able to free us and now you all are welcoming us. Knowing that gives us a chance to try.”

“I sure hope so, your highness.” Henrietta sighs, “We have a bit of room at the base for a small group to come in and move. It may do some good if people saw you walk around.”

A spark of excitement shined in Toriel’s eyes but she shook her head. “That is gracious but we could-”

“Now Toriel, I’m sure the human is eager to see the surface again and see how it has changed. I’ll stay back here to make sure things run smoothly around here while they get the wards up and keep any intruders away with the guard.” Asgore puts his hand on her shoulder which she promptly shrugs off and glares at him.

“We’ll make sure she is of the utmost care, your highness, I promise,” Mia assures

Toriel sighs, “Very well, but I can’t come alone,” she turns to the others, “I’ll feel more at ease with a few familiar faces. If that is alright with you all?”

Papyrus jumps at the chance, “Of course,  I will act as your guard for this trip, Asgore's clone.” 

"Thank you Papyrus," Toriel says with a smile. 

"Anyone else?" Mia asks.

"I'll go," G raises his hand, "besides, Pap will just drag me over anyway."

Alphys also raises her hand, "I-I'll go too, I'm actually curious about the technology you have there." Her scales grew a deep shade of orange as she wrings her hands, "It'll give me a few ideas about our t-town's construction for later."

"Well if ALphys is going then so will I," Undyne says.

"The I guess that sett-"

"Wait a second your majesty!" The group turn towards the source and see the small crowd of monsters gathered part. Out pops a humanoid robot with incredible black and pink hair, and pink go-go boots on. "If anyone is going on this trip it should be _moi_." the robot strikes a pose and for some reason, a bunch of sparkles appears around him on him. His presence left some of the humans stupified. 

"Is that a real freaking robot?" 

"Whoa!"

Penn rubs her, "Man I must be tired, he looks like he's shimmering or something."

"Oh, brother," G drags a hand over his skull.

Mia notices and asks,"Who is that?"

"Mettaton, a celebrity in the underground, and a huge jackass."

"Brother, don't be rude," Papyrus inerjects, "Mettaton is by far the greatest actor/singer/chef/ and news anchor that underground has to offer!" 

"Alphys created his body and he's been like that ever since. Also, Pap here is a huge fan if you hadn't noticed." G points to a gushing sibling.

Mia just laughs, which catches Mettaton's eye. he struts over to Mia with a huge smirk on their face. Mia gapes at how quickly they reached her. 'Those legs...' "Darling, I heard about you saving my dear friend, Dr. Alphys and my friends and just had to thank you in person." They gasp her hand and bend to kiss it. 

Their lips feel could against her skin, "Oh it's no trouble at all, I'm just being a good Samaritan."

"I'd say you were a guardian angel." Mettaton drawls out. Mia starts blushing really hard and G nearly dropped his cigarette he was lighting. 

He shakes his, "Tch, still a jackass." he then turns away to hide the magic starting to light up his eye.  

Well not quickly enough because Alphy sees and she is intrigued. 'Oh, what's this?'

Toriel just laughs and turns back to Henrietta, "I promise we won't be much trouble."

"If anything happens, let us know," Asgore adds.

"No, bother, if anything you'll only be adding to the chaos, trust me." Henrietta holds out her hands, "To new alliances."

"To new alliances." The monarchs grab her hands and their magic seems to intermingle in a rainbow of color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Phew! another chapter complete and the alliance is happening ya'll. Also, G you sure do get jealous easily, how adorable.  
> G: Tch. *turns away*  
> writer: Lol
> 
> (A/N): I'll just clarify a few things before we move on.  
> Mages can't see stats, they can see souls and sense power level. 
> 
> I kind of visualized Ebbot being a medium sized town that pretty much is a year-round tourist trap. Their main attraction is their nice looking national park that surrounds the mountain and the legend of the mountain itself. Part of the reason why so many children kept getting lost. 
> 
> Another thing to note, is the monsters are definitely prime targets because Lazarus loves new toys and you'll see later on what I mean.
> 
> That's it for now, see you in the next installment, Buh bye!!


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters finally move into their new home. G and Mia share a small moment inside it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting a chapter after being MIA on this story. There's a bit of world-building as well.

September 21 5:32 

[in a dark and depressing place]

In the desert, known as Death Valley, a spiraling tower made of black stone that glistens in the sun's’ harsh rays. Residing inside was one of Father Lazarus’ most trusted followers and a lady many in the Resistance found to be as formidable as the fortress she built here. She was only known as Mary to some.

Currently, that woman was sitting in a sunken tub sipping on wine. She heard the door to her bathing room open. “I thought I said not to disturb me.” Her eyes were like two dark gems. Even though the water she sat in was probably boiling her skin stayed this eerie white. 

A small Imp dressed in a butler uniform wrings his hand, “Y-yes mistress, but we have a situation.” Mary makes a gesture for him to continue. “it would seem that the team deployed out to the East encountered a problem when they got near Mt. Ebbot.” 

“A problem?”

“Yes, a surviving few from the team, a Harp, and a soldier said that they were ambushed by members of the Resistance. It could be they felt the same energy signal like you did and came to claim it as well.”

Mary rose from the tub and masked succubi came to dry her body and put on her robe. Across the room, a huge mirror can be seen cracking. The Imp and Succubi all seem startled by this, “A bunch of rebel insects took out one of my best generals. The Father will not be pleased about this if word gets out. He just gained control of Beijing nothing must delay him.” Mary bit down on her thumb in thought. She quickly turns to the Imp, who flinches a bit. “Imp, have general Harcon come here immediately, it seems I’ll be needing his assistance in this matter after all.” She takes a seat on the large cushions that served as her bed. Her long fingers beckon the succubi to fix her hair. The Imp goes to make his exit when he hears her speak again “Oh and Imp, tell my little moles that I request an audience with them as well.”

The Imp bows, “Yes ma’am.” he retreats quickly from her chambers to begin his tasks. 

 

[The Opening of Mount Ebott]

Once the agreement had been made, the rest of the group set off to their homes to pack. Mia stayed behind with the General, while the rest went back to the base to secure the prisoner they had obtained.

G and Papyrus seemingly came back within a few seconds but G looked a bit winded from the trip. “HUMANS, WE’VE RETURNED IN JUST THE NICK OF TIME NYEH HEH HEH!”

“I told you my teleportation can be useful,” Papyrus tells him, it would be if he didn’t use it for such lazy purposes.

“You can teleport too? You're just chalk full of surprises aren’t you?”

“That and then some kid.” G winks at her and Mia quickly look away with an eye roll. 

The rest came back about a two hours later. Mia notices Undyne was extra light and goes on to ask why. Undyne’s only response was a nonchalant shrug and saying her house blew up. Frisk explains that a cooking accident was the cause and the result was the explosion. Mia looks shocked but makes a mental note to keep Undyne away from the kitchen just in case.

Unlike the fish-woman, everyone else had bulkier bags. They only packed the necessities, but that didn’t stop G from packing a bunch of books or Mettaton from bringing a large suitcase that was being carried by a few of his crew members.

“Uh what’s all in there?” Mia says as the crew sets in down.

“You said the necessities Darling and it takes a lot to keep up this level of beauty,” Mettaton says as he poses dramatically as if to show off his glistening body. Undyne and G groaned at the robot’s antics again, but Mia just laughed.

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!” Undyne shouts, making a few of the Resistance members jump a bit. This, of course, makes Mia laugh a bit more.

Mia feels a familiar chill behind her and turns to see Chara with Frisk. She greets the ghost girl happily, who greets her back. “When do we leave?”

Mia looks over to the Wards being set up around the cave. The wards themselves are small boulders infused with magic and an incantation. The result was a massive shield being blanketing the desired area in a soft green glow. More space means a stronger spell. One of the people instructed the King and Queen to touch the ward stones to add their magic to them. This meant that the wards could be moved by them to where ever they desired to go.

Once they were done the stones floated above them slowly in a continuous circle and clouds gathered in the sky. The monsters looking up in awe as the wards startup.

One member proclaims, “Wards are up and functioning, your mountain is now protected.” They saluted the monarchs.

“Thank you for this,” Toriel says to the soldier and then to General Harris.

“It was no trouble at all,” she dismisses the soldier who salutes again and leaves with her group back through a portal. “As long as the wards remain, you should be safe from intruders.”

“How does this ward work exactly,” Asgore asks still looking up at it.

General Harris continues to explain, “A mixture of barrier magic and illusion magic. Nothing you don’t want can get in, but the illusion spells placed on it will make it difficult. The mountain is surrounded by fog by this point so it should something wander too close they’ll be lost in an endless maze. It will repeal any threat to your safety, I can guarantee it since our base has the exact same ward on it.”

G and Alphys also listened intently. The process sounded quite impressive. As archaic as it was, the wards were still just as good as any technology and didn’t need excessive power. It reminded G of the Core that sat just below their feet.

“Now then,” General Harris says clapping her hands together, “I’ve spoken enough, we should get going and get you all settled in.”

Toriel nods, “Indeed.” Toriel turns to Asgore, “Be careful and don’t do anything without talking to me first, got it.” Toriel says wagging her finger at him.

Asgore holds up his hands in defense, “Right, right, I’ll be good Toriel.”

“See to it that you do, Asgore,” Toriel says with a serious glare before turning away. 

General Harris could sense the tension between them, but she wasn’t going to ask. ‘That’s none of my business.’ She opens a small portal and escorts the group on through. As they went in one by one, Harris turns to see Asgore with a look of confliction on his face.

 

Upon leaving the portal, the monsters find themselves in a busy open area surrounded by tall buildings. All around them were people swarming and going about their business. Some were dressed casually and others looked dressed for battle. The area itself seemed to be some kind of hub with stalls and stores filled with humans shouting and talking, carrying items, or herding animals or children. As the monster file out of the portal, a few of them stop in their tracks to look at them. The look they gave them was a mixture of wariness to indifference before going back to their day. 

G wasn’t surprised, he expected this since they are fighting a horde of creatures straight out of a horror film. He guessed seeing Mia and General Harris with them softened the reaction.

“Welcome to the base guys,” Mia says as she steps forward. ”This is the main square by the way. If you ever get lost, don’t worry the square connects all areas of the base.”  She turns to them and sees a few of them look tense. Her eyes quickly scan the small crowd. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” she retorts with a harsh look in her eye. 

“So much for a warm welcome.” Undyne chides. 

“I thought they’d be nicer.” Frisk looks a bit dejected. Toriel pulls them closer to her side.

General Harris sighs, “Give it some time. The people may be wary of you now, but they’ll come around once they get it through their heads that you mean well.”

“Plus you’ve got Boss’ in your corner, so that’s good,” Mia adds.

“That’s comforting, thank you,” Toriel says.

General Harris nods, “Much obliged, once we 

“So...what happens now?” Frisk asks.

“We get you move in of course.” Mia says to them all, “I’ve also been  given me the task of getting you guys situated and placed into a new line of work for the time being.”

“Situated?” Undyne looks incredulously at her.

“In this fight everyone has a job to do,” Mia says in a very upright tone. “If you’re not on the front lines, then you’re helping behind the scenes.” Mia looks to the general with a smirk, “That’s on point right?”

“Do I really sound like that?” Henrietta scoffs.

“You sure that’s ok?” G jumps in. “I mean, look at us. We stick out quite a bit.”

“Before this world went crazy, everyone stuck out a bit. Your skin color, your religion, your clothes, who you chose to marry. It set you apart from what society had qualified as “normal”, but now that things aren’t normal, survival is all that matters and trying to keep your sanity and stick to together is part of the plan.”

Alphys goes to interject,“B-But we look so out of place and o-our history is a bit  _ tense _ .” 

Mia nods, “I’ll level with you, the road won’t be easy, but I’m on your side and I promise to help you in any way I can.” She puts her left hand lightly on her chest and raises the right, “I swear on my soul.” G gives her a strained look before saying something about her being such a girl scout.

“Brother she is just trying to be helpful.” Papyrus rebukes. 

“Okay then, the truck is outside so we can take you to your place. It’s near the old college, come on.” Mia files them out excitedly.  Toriel gives Henrietta another thank you before leaving with the rest of them.

Henrietta made her back to her office, It occupied a moderately spacious room inside of a library. Henrietta sat back down in her chair and sigh, her eyes drifting to the ceiling.“Now comes the real work.” She says before getting buried in her documents and maps.

 

 

Mia helped the monsters into a truck that was waiting for them, Toriel and Frisk sat up front. Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton took up the second row, and Papyrus and G took up the flatbed. G kept his hood up but still looked at the place. The city was surrounded by tall building that reminded him of the ruins. The puffy, grey figures in the sky he read to be clouds, swirled around them in a constant circle, but sunshine still peeked through to light the city. The feeling of is warm rays made him smile a bit.

The whole ride over was non stop talking. Mia explained the various areas of the large camp. “This whole place is kept up by all of use. The wards are constantly tended to. Otherwise, we’d be seriously vulnerable.” She points to the giant swirling stones that were floating above them.

“How does it work?” Undyne asks, which was obviously for Alphys who was just in awe.

“It shields from flying threats by making the outside look like a constant storm and if anyone tries to follow us on foot well they’d get pretty lost.”

“Lost?” Mettaton gasps.

Mia looks at him from the rearview mirror, “Yep, the outer appearance of the city is an illusion.”  She turns down a busy road that was lined with shops and folks walking about. G informs his brother to get down as he draws his hood over his head. Mia sighs in relief,  “Ah, we’re getting close.” she makes another turn and it goes up a small hill to the three-story house. “Welcome to the Blaylock house.” The monster all get out and look at the house in awe It was painted a bright white with tall windows. Some of it was showing brick, but that seemed to be for aesthetic purposes. Ivy climbed the side of the house and over the fence that surrounded the property. “Thank the cleanup crew who manage the slow restoration of the places here.” Mia hops put the truck.

“It’s so big!” Frisk exclaims in delight, Chara follows suit and giggles as well. “Is this really all for us?”

Mia nods, “Yep, every square inch of it, kiddo.”

“How did you manage to get a hold of a house?” G inquires.

“It took some time, much of the city, like most places on the surface, were destroyed in this long war. So rebuilding them took time even with magic, which meant we spent a lot of time in tents.”

“Sounds pretty in _ tents _ if you ask me.” G asks as he slings on his bag. Mia snorts in attempt to hide her amusement. Frisk and Toriel do laugh but the rest seem to show a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment at G’s attempt at punning you.

“Ugh, seriously your bag of bones!” Undyne groans.

“I’d say it was when this was still all pretty young most of us were nomads hiding from the Crypt’s beasties.” Mia answers matter of factly. “But we managed to find a way to combine our efforts and made a way for us to survive and maybe...someday...win, y’know.” Mia pats his back and goes up to the house and they follow. “We figured you’d guys would want a place that was a bit more private while you get used to up top. Most of the field agents live around here. It’s out of the way from the hustle and bustle the center.” she says unlocking the door.

She looked down when she felt a tug on her shirt, “Do you live close by?” Frisk looks up at her with a worried expression. Understandable that they’d be wary if a familiar face was around.

Mia nodded, “Yep, I’m just down the road. I live with Penn, the gray-haired girl from before.” Her answer seemed to please the kid. Mia went back to open the door. “Tah-Dah!”

The first floor held a living room and a kitchen. Some of the furniture was simple looking and didn’t match much, but at least they had somewhere to sit. Despite that, everything was clean and looked fairly new. The big windows let in plenty of light and had a warm feel to it. “Like it, there should be enough rooms-”

“HECK YEAH I CALL THE ROOM CLOSEST TO THE KITCHEN!” Undyne charges forth with her stuff in search of her desired room. She barrels past Mia who does a few 360 spins.

“-for everyone-”

“NOT SO FAST, IF ANYONE IS GETTING THE CLOSEST ROOM IT IS I!!” Mia’ vision swirled as she was sent spinning again.

“-Here.” trying to right herself only results in her falling. Luckily, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. “I’m ok.” She looks up to see G is her savor.

“Did you enjoy the ride?” he jokes before helping her get steady on her feet. His grin is full of mirth, “because it looks like you  _ spun _ out of control there.” Mia straightens her clothes as she tries to hide the blush on her face. She could see Mettaton and Frisk were laughing; even Toriel was trying not to giggle.

“S-sorry, they c-can be quite e-e-excitable.” Alphys apologizes for her friends' excited nature and explains this is normal for them. She sounded sincere yet she had a grin on her face.

“No biggie, let’s just go find your rooms.” Mia says not looking at either of them as shleadsad the way. The house was indeed quite large with its three floors. The Queen found she liked the very top floor since it had two rooms that conjoined with the bathroom. Thus Frisk would be joining her on the top floor. 

Papyrus didn’t get to have the kitchen closest to the kitchen but did get the room right next to G. both rooms had a good view of the city skyline

Mettaton managed to snag a room with a small bathroom inside it. Alphys took the first floor room that sat near the garage and allowed to her be on the same floor on Undyne.

The monster soon began to unpack their belongings, which surprised Mia as they had technology that allowed them to carry their bulkier items in their phones. Mia was amazed as she saw large exercise equipment, heavy looking books, clothes, and food all come from within the devices. She inquirers if it’s anything like a bag of holding, which she uses. Alphys explains that certain items can take up more than one slot of space, so it comes with limitations. 

As the monsters get settled, Toriel goes to christen the kitchen with her cooking. Undyne and Papyrus assist her naturally. Alphys scopes out the garage which she decides to make into a lab. Frisk and Chara explore the house with Mia. Mia notices a figure out on the balcony. To her surprise, it’s G with a cigarette resting loosely in his mouth as he watches the sunset.

“I still don’t get how you’re doing that.” she says as she walks up to him.

G turns to her, “Even monsters have their vices, kid.”

“I ain’t no judge.” Mia scoffs, “Seriously though, how are you doing that? You’re a skeleton for crying out loud.”

“One word, MAGIC.”  

“Is that really the explanation for everything?”

“Yep.”

“Figures.” Mia looks out on the horizon. They stand outside and enjoy the silence and the changing sky for a while before G breaks it.

“I have to really thank you though.” G says.

“For what?”

“Saving my ass back in town and helping us, of course. You could have turned us away, but you didn’t. You could’ve let you comrades kill me or let that Behemoth thing toss me around, or left us trapped in that store, but you didn’t.” He puts out his cigarette before turning to look at her. “I didn’t know what was gonna happen when we finally came up here. It still isn’t what I expected, but knowing we gained a few allies does ease some of my worries.” He looks away, a slight dusting of yellow on his cheekbones, “I don’t want to sound like a complete sap or anything, but thanks, I’m glad we met.”

Mia looks a bit taken aback. “No problem, I promised I’d help you out and that’s what I did. You’re not getting rid of me no time soon, pal.”

A gentle smile spreads across G’s face, “You’re something else, you know that?” 

“Heh, so you’ve noticed.” Mia returns it in kind. Her smile makes his soul flutter in his chest.  G's cheeks turn a deep yellow, which makes him turn away. Mia looks a bit concerned and asks what's wrong, but he brushes her off. He goes on to say something about the heat and his magic overloading, but it only makes he worry more and try to get a good look at him. He moves away and results in her chasing him around the balcony . While this transpires, Frisk and Chara came looking for them because dinner was ready. Frisk instantly pulls out their phone and goes on to record their interaction with a sly grin. 

Chara gags a bit, "Check out the lovebirds."

"I think it's cute and he looks happy actually," Frisk says to their corporal mirror image. Frisk continues to record them and then sends it to Alphys. "I totally ship them now."

"You serious, she'd can't possibly go for 'Mr. Cool' over here?"

Frisk nods with a glint of determination in their eyes. "I do, besides I think it'll be fun to try and 'help' him out."

Chara sees the mischief in this and agrees to help as well, "She'sa strange girl, but I like her." she says as she watches Mia chase after G.

"Me too." Both children shake hands as they continue to watch the before getting their attention. G looks even more embarrassed when he sees they had an audience. Mia just smiles and hurries away with them when she hears the mention of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Frisk, the flirt master, is gonna play matchmaker again.


	8. Mia Gives A Tour (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gives the monsters a tour of the base.
> 
> The Hive and the farmland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author doesn't condone the use of heavy firepower to test ones magic/combat abilities.

September 22, 10:00 AM

News of the monsters reemergence spread like wildfire. Most were skeptical of their return and their motives and others were just glad that the rumors of something else wanting to eat them were false, but Henrietta knew the best way to silence these doubts was to get them to use to being around them. 

The best thing she could do was have a few of her off-duty subordinates show them around and find them a place within the base. So the next morning, Mia had come to visit the monsters in their new home. She’d be off for the next few days, which was the perfect time to help get her new friends situated. Before she should do that though, she one other person to look out for.

“I’m really sorry about this, but you really are the only one she likes to be with.” A slender woman with a blonde pixie cut says as she hands over a small backpack to Mia.

Mia waves of the comment, “Pssh Sal it’s fine, I love Faun. I think of her as my own little sister anyway. Isn’t that right, Sugar bug?” Mia nuzzles the toddler who squeals in delight at her pet name. The child was a light tan with two puffy buns tied down by pink ribbons. 

“Are you gonna see the monsters today?”

“Yeah, I’m showing them around the base.”

“Oh...ok?”

Mia could sense the tension in her voice, “Sal, are you ok with me bringing Faun around them?”

“I...it’s not that don’t dislike them or anything.” Sal flinches at Mia’s accusation,  “I haven’t met them, Gordon says they’re ok but I...” 

Mia took her hand, “I wouldn’t bring Faun around them if I didn’t trust them. They’re good people, Sal, I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Sal says before giving Faun a smooch on her cheek, “Be good for Mia and her friends while I’m gone, ok?” Faun gives her version of a response before Sal is out the door and gone.

Mia sighs, “Let’s go, Sugar Bug.” 

The day was pretty sunny and moderately warm. It is only just the start of fall, meaning the familiar chill of the autumn air would be here in a few weeks and she couldn’t wait. This was always her favorite season. Warms sweaters and crisp, cool air. Still, she had to dress in capris and a tank top due to how warm it was in contrast to yesterday. “It’s like the weather doesn’t want to make up its mind these days.” Mia jokes as she steps out with her small companion. 

The wind picks up and blows around. Faun exclaims in Mia’s ear, “FLY!”

“Fly? but where we need to go is just down the street.”

“No, fly.” Faun points to the sky urgently.

“Is that how we ask for things Faun?” Mia says with her eyebrow raised.

Faun thought for a bit, “Fly, pwease?” She grins in a goofy way.

Mia rolls her eyes, “Good girl, hold on.” Faun wraps her arms tight around Mia’s neck. The air grows warmer around them as Mia’s magic seeps out and forms wings on her back. Mia flaps her wings one good time and they launch into the air. Faun giggles and squeals as the air rush past her face. They're way past the tree line and Mia sees the monster’s house. “You see that house, that’s where my friends are.”

“Fwiends?”

“Mmhm, I just met them and they’re monsters.”

Faun’s voice wobbles a bit. Mia mentally slaps herself. ‘Of course, she’d be scared, they’re literally outside.’ Calmly, Mia remedies this. “No, no, they’re not scary, they look like people from Disney movies. There’s a dinosaur, a fishy lady, skeletons, and a Robot. Also, there’s a little kid there too and they don’t think they’re scary at all.”

Faun calmed down as Mia talked about them, which Mia thanked spirits for because a scared toddler is the worse thing for them right now. “Do you wanna see them?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then.” Mia slowly flew the new home and saw that the monsters were congregated on the balcony. She descends a bit down and calls out, “G’morning guys!”

Undyne is the first to see her.“Hey Punk, land already, Toriel made pancakes!” The monsters, were, in fact, eating on the balcony. 

“Roger that!” Mia lands quickly on the deck with a now bouncing toddler.

“Well, well, well, “Mettaton says with clear interest as his eyes land on Faun.”

“Oh, is this child yours?” Toriel says waving at Faun.

“Nah, just babysitting. This is Faun, her mom’s a medic and asked me to watch her today.” Mia smiles at the amazed and oddly silent child, “Go on, say hi Faun.”

Faun, on the other hand, was so excited by seeing them that she just yells, “A MOO!” That earns a bit of silence from the others before Undyne guffaws and bangs on the table.

Mia, embarrassed by her goddaughter’s outburst, sputters an apology, “Oh my gosh, Toriel I’m sorry, I forgot to mention you being a goat to her. Faun, that’s Toriel and she's not a cow.”

“Yeah, she’s goat!” Undyne chortles. 

“U-Undyne, don’t la-laugh.” Alphys tries to reel her girlfriend in but is trying not to laugh herself.

Faun turns to the two of them and babbles the words, “Awiel and dinosa” The pair stop laughing for bit and blush.

Toriel clears her throat with dignity, “It’s perfectly fine, I’m glad you brought her by to see us.”

“Is she coming on the tour too?” Frisk asks coming up to greet Faun. Faun easily goes into Frisk’s arms. Chara even starts to play around with her. 

Mia grabs a sits and piles her plate on with pancakes. “Yeah, she is. By the way, where are-”

“BROTHER YOU CAN’T JUST SLEEP THE DAY AWAY!” The loud exclamations could only belong to Papyrus

“I wasn’t,  I needed a power nap.” The other voice obviously G’s.

“WHY WOULD YOU NEED A NAP AT 10 O’CLOCK IN MORNING?!” Papyrus and G come through the door. “ALSO PUT ON A SHIRT. YOU FLASHING YOUR RIBS IS UNBECOMING OF A GENTLEMAN!”

“True but there’s nothing gentle about me-”G spots you and stops dead in his tracks. His eye then flickers to the child in your arms. A kid, you got a kid. Is it yours? No, that he minds, he’ got nothing against them or anything but a heads up would have been nice. G then notices is exposed ribcage and pulls his jacket close. He really should have worn a shirt.

Papyrus on the other hand, who is too distracted in scolding his brother, doesn’t notice Mia and Faun. “HONESTLY, WHAT IF MIA SAW YOU. IT WOULD LEAVE THE WRONG IMPRESSION FOR HER.”

“Wrong impression about what Papyrus?” Mia asks.

“OF HIS CHARACTER, OF COURSE, HE’LL GET NOWHERE WITH Y-” Papyrus turns to her and then quickly shuts his mouth and opens it again. “MIA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?”

“I kind of just, you know- dropped in.” she jokes. “Also, I want you guys to meet Faun.”

Papyrus beams when she sees the tinier human, “OH WHY HELLO THERE LITTLE ONE. I’M AM PAPYRUS, IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.” He stoops down to give her a handshake but the little girl had other ideas. Once Papyrus’ face was close enough, Faun sticks her hand in on of his eye sockets. Papyrus jolts and his bones rattle a bit as Mia wrenches Faun’s hand away.

“Faun, seriously no don’t do that.” Mia scolds her charge before apologizing. “Sorry she’s just curious, I should have known she’d do that.” Papyrus goes on to say it’s quite alright seeing as it was a mistake and the tinier human is cute. G starts hollering with laughter before papyrus chides him for it.

“Aw c’mon Pap, even you did that with me.” G says doubling over in laughter

“YES...WELL, I WAS BABY BONES BACK THEN!”

G pats his sibling’s skull, “Now, now, don’t get so  _ rattled  _ about it.”

“NOT. HELPING!” Papyrus shouts. Everyone continues to laugh at the spastic skeleton shouting at his brother to cease his teasing.

The rest of breakfast was light-hearted and full of conversation. Mia told them that she had a few ideas of work for them and reassured them that everything will be fine. 

Once breakfast was over and the plates were washed, the group set out on the tour. Mia quickly went and got the truck and everyone squeezed in. “Okay, so the first stop is the past the Hub. Cal has been dying to meet you all.”

“Why?” Frisk asks.

“He’s like a huge nerd for stuff like this. He’s a researcher and works with the other big brains over at the Hive.”

“The Hive?” Alphys says.

“It’s what we call the lad due to the folks over there, you’ll see.” Mia whizzes past the busy Hub sector of the base and passes a bunch of sleeker mixed with newer buildings. “Here we are, The Hive.”

Mettaton decided to film the tour. “It’s for the viewers back home darling. It’ll help to intermingle if the others knew of what to expect here.”

“Hm, you have a point, carry on.”

“This place used to be a university. Now we use it for research and training. When I first started out I spent most of my days here. A training center for field agents is over there. It doubles as a barracks for trainees which are overseen by Colonel Harris.”

“Colonial... Harris?” G gives her a questioning look.

“Yep, Harris’ husband, he's the prime reason I'm standing here today. His training is pretty brutal but effective.” 

“Asgore's beard, I don't even want to imagine it.” G says

A grin pulls at Undyne's lips, "Tch, that I'd like to see." 

Mia just shrugs and moves on. She talks about the basic combat training more and the firing range. So far the best scores belong to Dallas and a small handful of others she explains and that intrigue G a bit. Undyne and Papyrus aks a bit more about the sparring grounds and when they’ll get to see it? “Maybe soon, considering I have time off.”

The rest of the monsters look on in amazement at the place. “Here we have the Hive.” They come up to a newer looking building that had big picture windows. “Cal should be around here somewhere actually.”

“Mia, over here!” A young man with fiery red hair that shielded his eyes came into view. He wore a lab coat over his ripped jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of a giant lizard that said Godzilla on it. Cal stops dead in his tracks when he sees the group with Mia. “No WAY! It’s them,  they really aren't monsters.” Cal excitedly rushes over and shakes Toriel’s hand. “The rest of the guys here couldn’t stop talking about you. Bill kept going on about a giant furry person in the Hub and I nearly flipped my lid. It’s great to finally meet you” Cal kept shaking Toriel’s hand and she let him despite her growing numbness in her arm. He then spots Mettaton and the brothers practically swoon over them,  which the robot doesn’t mind. Cal begins to ask all sorts of questions. Some harmless and then become borderline crazy. After the fifth one, Mia cleared her throat before taking Cal’s ear harshly. “Ow, ow, ow Mia is gentle, my right ear hasn’t healed from the last time.”

“Cal, we're kind of on a schedule here, plus your questions are making some of them uncomfortable.” She says in a motherly tone. Cal apologizes swiftly once freed. “Now then Cal, this is Toriel, queen to the monsters. The cool looking merwoman is Undyne captain of their royal guard and this is Alphys, she’s the royal scientist. This Frisk, the one who saved them and the skeleton brothers, Papyrus and G.”

“Greetings, I’m Calvin Grimes, second in command of the research department here in The Hive.” Cal bows to the monsters. “You can call me Cal for short.” The monsters and Frisk greet him in unison. “So what brings you all here?”

“I’m showing them around and possible placement,” Mia says.

“Oh, well more bright minds to help the cause is always welcome here.” The spark in his eyes was full of passion. From the monsters' point of view, his soul filled the room in a light blue. “First let’s show you the lab. We’re between projects, plus the chief will want to see you.”

Mia shivers, “Oh, I was hoping she’d be distracted today or gone.”

“Are you still upset about last time? It was only one time and she apologized four times already.”

“She launched a rocket at me. My constructs may be strong, but I have limits too.” Mai growls.

G stops to a halt and looks at her, “Wait, you stopped a rocket? How? What?” His eye cans over her body and lands on the multitude of scars that cover her arms. Some were faded with time others were fresh. He could feel the panic in him rising at the idea of her facing off a rocket. He’s never seen one up close, but the movies he’s seen them used in gave him a good idea of how destructive they are.

“Sometime ago, Mia was still a new recruit and needed to test her constructs stability in the heat of battle. So the chief thought it be a  great idea to stress test it. It was fine and dandy until she brought out the rocket launcher we had lying around.”

“No one just has a rocket launcher lying around,” Mia adds.

“True, but the Chief is a special case, hehe.” Cal laughs to ease the tension, “But I mean in fairness, you did kick her through a wall.”

“Because she shot. A. rocket. Launcher. At. me.  _ CAL _ .”

“Yes, yes, but I promise the Chief will be on her best behavior.”

Mia sneers, “She better.” The rest of the way, Cal pointed out rooms and their purposes. Some of the machines attracted G and Alphy’s attention, who asked the majority of the questions. At one point they passed a windowed room where a giant yellow crystal stood. 

G asks, “What’s this?”

“Ah, that’s a-

“Solar stone,” Toriel says as she moves closer to the window. “I haven’t seen one is so long and never this large.”

Cal leans on the window, “Ah, that’s right, my records did say the use of these stones date back to the mystic age. The stone is part of a set of four. There are three others of this magnitude that currently powers other bases here in the states. It’s also like the Ward stones, but this one is powered by raw sunlight.” Cal muses about the various uses of the stones and how they solved the energy crises that appeared at the start of the war. “We needed a safe, clean resource and the stones were an easy fix once we learned to harness it.

“Hm,” G looks one, rubbing his chin. He looks at Alphys, “Kind of reminds me of the core back home.

“Yeah, i-it does.” Alphys peers out the window at the glowing piece of crystal.

“The Core?” Mia asks.

“Back underground we had the same issue.” G began, “The Core used the magma flowing underground to power it, which in turn created power for the underground.”  he begins to explain the process in greater detail and Cal is just enthralled. Mia looks very surprised when she hears how in-depth G knows of it. ‘He doesn’t give off the vibe of a guy who liked science.’

“Unbelievable, I'm guessing you both were part of the project?”

G casts a wary glance at Alphys who comes to his aid. “Uh...sadly no, t-this was the project of the for-former royal scientist, who is...no longer w-with us.”

“Ah I see, I’m sorry for your loss.” Cal keeps walking and enters the big room where several others in lab coats stood. They don’t look up from their clipboards as they observe a woman with dark brown hair pulled into a bun and glasses. She seemed to be explaining something as she points to a giant robot. It stood around seven feet tall was silver plated with gold detailing. It looked just as human as Mettaton but was sleek and had no real face.

Mettaton smiles, “Ooh I’d interface with that one anytime.” 

“Mettaton, please.” Alphys facepalms.

“What do you mean, he canceled. The Sentinel is rearing to go and he cancels. Does he not know who he’s talking to or how important this is?”

“We're sorry, Chief, but the last time he nearly got his legs broken.”

The Chief scientist huffs a sigh as she rubs her temples, “Ugh, I’m surrounded by cowards. What I wouldn’t give fo-” She looks up to see Mia, Cal, and the others and smile grows on her face. “-MIA YOU CAME BACK!”

Mia rolls her eyes, “Oh no.” The woman rushes over, ready to give Mia a hug but is met with a huge purple hand holding her in the air. “I didn’t come for you crazy, I'm showing my friends around the base.”

“Friends?” The woman looks over to see the monsters. “Einstein’s sweet balding scalp, they’re better looking than the drone footage.”

“Yeah, they are.” Mia introduces them all again, “Wait, drone footage?”

“I had my drones doing a routine flight over the base and saw them in the Hub.” The woman says dusting her clothes off once Mia releases her. “It’s a pleasure to finally see all, I’m Beatrice Grimes, Chief Scientist and head of this facility.”

Once introductions are done, Beatrice smiles sweetly at Mia. “Oh, Mia~ will you help me out, please? I recalibrated the Sentinel but my test ~~monkey~~ subject bailed.”

“I can understand why.” Mia gives Beatrice a cold stare.

“Why must you be so mean, I need you. You’re the only few people who can go toe to toe with My Senny and not get mortally wounded.” Mia averts her gaze and Beatrice gets down on her knees. “Come on Mia, the Sentinel is so close to being field ready.”

“What’s going on here?” Undyne whispers to Mia. 

“Ugh, she wants me to fight her dumb toy.” Beatrice begins to shout and starts going about how it’s not a toy but a sophisticated combat something or other.

Cal jumps in, “the Sentinel could be a major help to soldiers if we get the numbers right.”

“She gets to fight that giant, THAT'S FRIGGIN' AWESOME, I WANT IN.” Undyne roars, still oggling at the big machine.

“Undyne, no.” Toriel days.

The wind quickly left the fish woman's sails and she turns to the anthro goat. “Aw c’mon, look at it. I wanna see how much of a beating this thing can take.” Undyne whined to her queen. "It's obviously for a good cause."

“You can’t, our magic is weakened up here.”

“Then how about Mia teaches us?”

“Huh?” Mia swivels around to look at Undyne, “You want me to teach you?”

“Heck yeah, your magic is strong, plus if you help me get back to my old self. Then I can fight this thing.” She points to the Sentinel.

Beatrice gasps, “You want to help test Senny?” Mia could have sworn there were sparkles of light coming off of her.

“Heck yeah, I down.” Undyne grins with her sharp teeth showing.

G rolls his eyes. “She might break it, lady, be warned.” He couldn’t he wanted to see it though.

“Nonsense,” Beatrice fixes her glasses, “The Sentinel was created to be unbreakable. See.” She hits a button that was in her pocket and it causes a big laser to pop out of the floor and hit the Sentinel. Scientists duck out the way and Mia puts up a shield to protect them all.

“Have you lost your mind?” Mia shrieks as the dome of the shield fade away. The loud bang makes the whole gang’s ears ring and Faun just starts wailing from the noise.

Cal groans from his ringing ears, “She did, it’s in a jar somewhere around here.”

“Oh Mia, you act like I don’t do this all the time,” Beatrice says nonchalantly.

“I have a baby in here you crazy bi-” 

Toriel marches past Mia and gets close to Beatrice’s face. “I don’t know who you think you are or what your importance is, but at any time should you think the safety of others in below your work is asinine and disgusting to hear.” Beatrice looks flabbergasted as the goat woman continues to chew her out. The hard glare was a mixture of parental anger and iron gripped. “If Mia wasn’t fast enough to shield us, my friends and this child could have been harmed. Even more so, you associates and brother as well.” Beatrice and Cal are more or less silent as Toriel reels back and composes herself. “Mia, I believe I’ve seen enough of this place.”

Mia takes in the scene of Beatrice’s shocked face, her team watching, Toriel turning away and the others following, and the tension that was left by Toriel. Mia passes one more glance at Beatrice and leaves.

 

After the whole incident at the Hive, Mia moved the group onward. She pulls down a long road that had no buildings but instead rows of fruit trees, crops, and animals. “And here we have the farmland.”

“There’s...so much of it,” Mettaton says. 

“Well, we have like 300 plus mouths to feed. Besides the Hub, you can go here to get what you need. Just speak to the green souls who oversee this whole thing, they’ll help you out.”

“Let guess, they have quite the green thumb,” Toriel says with a mirthful smile on her muzzle. Frisk’s voice can be heard laughing in the back while everyone else groaned.

“To pe _ tell  _ you the truth,” The groans get even louder, but Mia ignores them “Philip’s the one with the green thumb. Penn’s over requisitions and helps keep Phil from being _ too generous _ .”

“Sure is, Penn and Philip are pretty much endgame by this point.”

“Hard to imagine anyone thinking about that up here.” Undyne makes a sweeping moment to nothing in particular, but Mia understood perfectly.

“I feel like even you should know that _love_ can come from anywhere.” Mia proclaims with a grin at her review. Undyne gets taken aback when she sees the knowing look in Mia's eyes. Frisk gives a sincere pat on ALphys' head while Mettaton just tells her how obvious it was to everyone anyway. Alphys just blushes into her hands.

The ride continues on into the hub and Faun starts to get cranky. “Miya (Mia) I am hungry.”

Mia glances at her goddaughter,  “Good timing, our next stop should is up too.” She stops the truck and points to a lively looking building where music and laughter could be heard. “That’s the tavern, the Golden Bull it’s called.”

“You guys have a bar?” 

“Yeah, for moral purposes. A good meal and a drink can do wonders on the soul.”

Frisk says, “Sounds like Grillby’s.”

“A what?”

“There’s a fire elemental that runs a bar in the Underground. His name is Grillby’s.”

“No way a fire elemental, what’s he like?” Mia’s eye lit up.

“Pretty easy going, he’s actually a known war veteran. He opened the bar to help ease the tense among the masses. The alcohol he slings is pretty good too.”

“Wouldn’t him being around the alcohol...y’know, be dangerous?” Mia surmised.

“It some cases maybe, but Grillbs isn’t dumb enough to handle it without caution,” Undyne says. “Now can we check it out, I want to stretch my legs.” She wriggles around at the lack of room in the back.

“Yeah, yeah, hop out guys.” They all do and gaze at the lively scene flowing out of the dark green two-story building. The sign out front, in gold letters, read, The Golden Bull. The smell of warm food wafts from its doors and feels the groups noses. 

“Mmm, something smells good.” Undyne breathes in the delicious smell.

“I sure hope so, Mona prides herself on catering hot meals that are filling and delicious. Then you have Carlos who crafts homemade beer from the farmland. I promise you’ll love it.”

“IT LOOKS FUN, I JUST HOPE IT’S NOT TOO GREASY. I HAVE MY FIGURE TO WORRY ABOUT.” Papyrus says as they walk in.

“Bro you nothing but bone.” G counters as he jumps out the flatbed.

“EITHER WAY, INGESTING SUCH GREASY ITEMS IS BAD FOR ONE’S HEALTH.”

“Don’t worry, LaSalle’s got you covered Papyrus,” Mia says tugging the tall skeleton inside with the rest. “After this, we’ll finish the tour guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder if a bar brawl will break out... guess we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Not very G and Mia heavy stuff, but it'll get there- just give it time. Either way, I hope you like this and I'll catch you all later, BUH-BYE!!


	9. Mia Gives A Tour (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops for lunch and we see meet a few unfriendly faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone bar brawls unless justified. Also, Pies are meant to be eaten not thrown people.

September 22. 11:15

The Golden Bull was packed with folks drinking, singing, and chatting away as the savory smells of hot meats and vegetables filled the air. The sound of checker pieces hitting boards and the sound of them falling to the floor due to a very sore loser. A few people were playing cards. Other were nursing drinks and/or flirting with their neighbor to pass the time. The monsters were in awe at the atmosphere. It was almost like home. It was a relaxed but fun feeling that surrounded the area.

For the most part, most of the people didn't give them a second glance. As said before word of their arrival and existence traveled fast around the base. Some people gave them a wary look though. It was mostly the skeletons they gawked at. G could see this and it made sense. If he had a bit more skin and low intelligence he could have been one of those shambling abominations he saw yesterday. If he was, he'd be dust by now. Then again, that blonde haired tried to one shot him despite his obvious higher intellect. He still not going to get over that and he feels like this won't be the last time those two bump heads.

G and his friends followed Mia to a table close to the bar where she greeted a lanky balding man and a woman wearing a brightly colored headwrap. "Well if it isn't the Wild child herself." The man says with exuberant enthusiasm. He sees the crew of monsters following her and he greets the min kind. "And the new faces as well."

"Everyone, this is LaSalle and his sister, Michelle." Michelle waves and signs a greeting. G signs a greeting back. "You can understand sign language."

"Yeah, I picked it underground. Comes in handy when you have non-verbal monsters." Mia hums in understanding.

LaSalle claps his hands together, "Well then, what will it be newbies, we have an array of meats, both wild and domestic, vegetables, and anything that can wet your whistle." 

Mia gestures to Papyrus, "My friend here wanted to know if you had non-greasy options."

"You can actually eat?" LaSalle looked between the two skeletons.

"Just like you can, pal." G retorts.

"Hmm more or less. What did you have in mind?"

Papyrus thinks a bit, "Do you have anything with pasta involved?"

"Oh! Give me a second," LaSalle signs to Michelle before quickly rushing to the back. "Michelle will get your drinks and the rest of their orders, have a seat," LaSalle says rushing to the back. The group does as their told and Michelle takes the orders, G signing what he and his brother wanted. Mia could have sworn she heard something garbled in the message but no one else seemed to react to it. Michelle heads to the back and the clanging of pots get louder.

"Human Mia, how good of a cook is this LaSalle," Papyrus asks.

"Pretty well in my opinion. Most people cook in their homes if they have the ability to. Having LaSalle around helps. He apparently lived off the land and in a very isolated area with his sister. The recipes he did know were great for keeping your moving, but left you stuffed and happy."

Undyne leaned back in her chair, "He lived out in the wilderness, How'd he get here?"

Mia's expression went dark, "Blighters, a Crypt beast that infects targets with a poison which attack the immune system. LaSalle carried Michelle all the way to the border of Ward and asked for sanctuary. The medic immediately went to work in healing her. The poison caused her to have a high fever and slew of other symptoms. In the end, Michelle lost her hearing but she was alive." The story left the group silent for a bit. Toriel's eyes looked glassy and wet by the end of it.

Undyne mutters, "This is nuts, You guys have to deal with this craziness every day."

"Tell me about it." G says in agreement. He really needed a drink right about now.

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." 

"Don't sweat it, not everything can be rainbows and junk." Undyne says waving away some invisible in the air, "Besides, I asked so I received."

"True, I just hope I don't scare you guys away too soon." Mia looks around the table at the monsters.

"We-We just got here, you're not getting rid of us that E-easy." Alphys says in her most confident voice that rewards her a loving nuzzle from Undyne.

"Plus, we like you too Mia," Frisk says as Chara decides to make her appearance.

'What I miss?'

Before Mia could really respond to the ghost child, the boisterous sounds of a group cut through the air.  "-Before he could get a word in I tossed the fucker right over the edge. You should have seen the way that Crypt mage bounced off the ground." The person talking was a scruffy looking, dirty blond guy dressed in an old camo jacket with the Resistance symbol on the left arm. Right next to him sat an uncomfortable, younger-looking version the man nursing his drink and trying not to get up and leave. Mia recognized the younger man to be Dallas and his older brother Darius.  His eyes shifted when he noticed the obvious sore thumbs sitting near the bar. G could hear Mia curse under her breath when she saw him walking over. "Well, well, well if it isn't our base's newest additions. I thought the rumors were false but it looks like Henrietta did, in fact, invite monsters into our base."

"Greetings human, we are in fact monsters and will be your new allies from here on." Papyrus goes for a handshake but the man ignores it.

"Right...well let's hope this alliance lasts on a good note then."

"By good note you mean?" G asks in a challenging tone

The guy holds his hands up, "Nothing at all, I'm just saying. In this world anything can happen, you know?" The sincere smile he had didn't match the ugly glint in his eye. G could feel the urgency in him rise when he saw how tense Mia was. He wanted to get this guy away from the table but he didn't want to cause a scene...yet. 

Toriel begins to speak, "Thank you for your concern, but we have no intention of ruining this alliance what so ever."

"Aye, it is in everyone best interest if it that didn't happen."

Mia rests her head in her hand and looks at Darius with clear irritation, "Darius if you'd like I don't know- get to the point, that would be appreciated." 

"Hey now, I'm just striking up a conversation, don't turn me into a frog now."

Mia sighs, "For the last time I don't do that." her eyes glared at him. "Now please leave."

"Who is this guy?" Undyne says glaring at him.

Darius chuckles, "Where are my manners, I'm Darius Heartnet, I lead an shock troop with this base." The essence of his inflated ego was evident in every word he spoke. He

"Well I best be going, I hope you enjoy your stay and I'll be seeing _you_ around General's apprentice," Darius turns away but gives Mia one last look. "or should I say her _ pet _ ." 

Undyne and G both jumpy to their feet. Undyne glares his way, "Mind saying again?" Papyrus immediately tried to calm his brother and friend down. G'syellow eye was trained on the rude human. 

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Darius says grinning a bit.

"You got a problem with us you ass?!"

"For what, speaking the truth?" the group with Darius seemed to get closer.

"The truth?"

"Yeah, you're just a bit too suspect for my liking." Darius faces G and gets in his face, "Your kind just happen to come out of the ground and looking to find peace with us. My question is why did you just now break out and how come you were imprisoned in the first place." He scans the table quickly again and gets louder so the bar can hear him, "My family helped build the First Resistance and the target was and always will be monsters no matter who sits as the leaders. I won't rest until that stays a status quo within these walls And _you_ ," Darius points to Mia, "You bringing Gordon and Salena's child around them makes you a traitor." 

Mia gives Frisk Faun and rises to her feet. She goes around the table and gets between G and Darius, "You done?"

"Oh, is the General's pet gonna bite or bark?” Darius soon got closer to her. The alcohol on his breath invaded Mia’s nose quickly. Mia can feel her anger rising. How dare he try to embarrass her and put her new friends on the spot like that. She also didn't like how Darius was glaring at G. **Defend and Destroy** , was all her soul kept screaming. 

"That’s enough pal,” G says backing Mia up. "You sure talk a mean game, I wanna see if your bite is louder than your bark.”

“Aye.” Darius sneers.

"Knock it off Darius," Dallas came into view and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're causing a scene and Winston's gonna get pissed at you." He and a few others try to ease Darius away, but the man won't be moved. He keeps holding his stare down with G and  "He's just drunk and trying to start shit, right bro."

"Tch." Darius tried to kick his way out of the fish woman’s hold but it was useless.  

Mia could feel the eyes on them and sighs, "You know what, this isn't even worth my time." She turns away and heads to her seat, "Darius do us all a favor and go take a shower, you smell like booze and shame."

 Dallas sighs in relief, "Thanks, Mia, and sorry about all-"

Darius hears a few people laugh and growls, "Fucking witch!" Darius sprang forward and tried to swing at her but his efforts were sloppy and only hitting the air. He ended up hitting air and knocking Dallas onto his butt. Darius ends up stumbling as G trips him. His destination ended with him on the ground, face first. He moves to get up and finds a perfectly good coconut creme pie. Darius, without looking for a target, slings the pie into the air. Mia goes to dodge it notices it trajectory change and it hits Undyne square in the face. She wipes away some of the cream and reveals a face of fury. Darius struggles to get up and finds his legs not listening out of fear and drunkenness. Undyne grabs Darius up like a sack of flour and aims for the door

“I think it’s time you took a hike Punk.” She uses all her strength to then toss him clean out the door, which a patron opens conveniently. The guys in Darius' group go after him and Dallas picks himself up and delivers a quick apology before doing the same.

Mia and the bar burst into laughter. "Did you see Darius fly?"

"Can we have her on the front line!"

"G did you toss that pie?" Toriel says glaring at the skeleton. G shrugs nonchalantly and she sighs in frustration. "Honestly, this isn't helping, we need them to like us. Staring a fight won't do any good."  She then turns to Undyne, “And you, Undyne, should not be tossing people like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, but that guy was being hella rude, you can’t deny that your majesty.”

“Mia can handle herself, but you shouldn’t cause more problems for her.”

Mia interjects, “Trust me, Darius is quite low on my lists of problems.”

" _ Pie _ don't know about you, but I’d say the guy was a  _ recipe _ for disaster." Toriel then tries and fails at hiding her amusement. The rest of the table urge him to stop, aside from Mia and Frisk.

"Brother that is enough, you're gonna ruin our appetites," Papyrus says into his hand.

"Pap, you know I only use my power for the  _ grater _ good."

Mia is soon a chuckling mess, "Gouda grief, these puns are so bad."

"And I’d say you’re are too  _ cheesy _ ." Mia howl with laughter and G looks triumphant.

"Does anyone have another pie I can throw?" Undyne growls as she bangs her hand on the table. It almost cracks it into two pieces, but Michelle had finally come back with their drinks. "I'm gonna need a strong drink please." Michelle nods after reading Undyne's lips and head back around the bar for a bug of frothy beer.

LaSalle soon returns with a few plates of food. He sees the group dragging Darius out and the remnant of a pie but questions nothing. He sits a pasta of Spaghetti that had white sauce and cut up sausage in it. "Here we are, your grub is served. I got a non-greasy, spaghetti. I didn't have tomatoes so I used cheese sauce but I assure you it's just as good."

Papyrus looks over the dish in curiosity and LaSalle seems to be waiting. The tall skeleton takes a fork full and takes a bite. The orange glow from his tongue captures Mia's attention as she digs into her stew. Last night, she did join the monsters for dinner. She didn't know what they ate but it wasn't bad until Undyne decided to reveal that the ingredients of Toriel's meal-Snails. Their bodies were used for a multitude of recipes due to their lack of options. Going back to Papyrus' tongue, she was surprised to see the skeleton to open their mouths and show that they did, in fact, eat. Also, have the ability to taste food with the magic grown appendage in their bony maws. Mia did try not to stare but her mind raced with questions about it and what else could they do with their magic.

Papyrus exclaims loudly about how delicious this spaghetti, which pulls Mia from her thoughts. She quickly tried to go back to eating before G notices her curiosity yesterday, but it was too late this time. G leans over, "You know it's impolite to stare."

Mia flinches, "Sorry..."

"Heh, it's fine, Frisk did the same thing the first time we met too." Mia should have felt better but it didn't help, it just made her face heat up. G takes in her blushing face and can't help think it's cute. He also didn't mind a bit of teasing after last night. He goes in to tease her some more but stops when he sees two disapproving but amuse red eyes aimed at him.

'Ooh, what'cha two doing over here~' Chara fazes through the table, the top of her nose visible. G straightens and glares at the ghost. 

'Go away you freaking poltergeist.' G mutters.

Chara gasps, 'So rude, I'm just curious as to why is Mia trying to drown herself in her food?'

'it's fine Chara, I j-just like the food is all.' Mia says between bites but even that can’t hide her uneasiness. 

'Uh huh, and I died yesterday.' Chara gives Mia and G an incredulous look, 'Try not to tease her too much G, we girls have our limits.' Chara wiggles her eyebrows a bit and then goes away.

Mia exhales, "I suddenly feel exhausted.'

'Tell me about it.' G says.

"What are you two chattin' about over there?" Undyne asks between bites of her steak and potatoes.

"NOTHING!" Mia and G yell. Mia turned to help Faun clean her now messy mouth and G just chugs his drink before asking for another. The Fish woman raises an eyebrow but doesn't notice Alphys' taking notes or Frisk grinning to themselves.

 

After their meal, the tour group was out the door and stood by the truck. "Man I'm stuffed, that food got me needing a good nap." G says.

"Nonsense we got plenty of touring left," Mia says stretching a bit, "besides we going on foot for the rest of it."

G looks at her, "We're walking?"

"Yep, the hub is the last big stop," Mia says starting to walk and the rest followed. "I want to show you the HQ, the plaza, and school we have here?"

Toriel perked up at the word school, "You have a school?"

"Yes ma'am, you'll see when we get there, follow me, guys." Mia leads the to their first stop. The building itself was a huge circular building with a glass dome that shined in the light. Much of it had to be rebuilt but it served a new purpose as the main center of this bases operation. Most of the books survived somehow and lined the shelves that greeted them inside. Their yellowing pages and ink sending a familiar but comforting smell in the area. It was bustling with chatter as people moved from room to room. Some carrying books and documents, some discussing the war effort in various places, it was just buzzing with activity. Mia began to show them around the area. 

The HQ had three floors for the most part running the inner workings of the base. From supply rationing to maintenance, every decision for this base was made here. Mia couldn’t show them much, due to the madness that would ensue if one thing went wrong. So she showed them the archive instead.

“This is my favorite part of this place, guys.” Mia pushes ope nth doors to reveal a room lined with paintings. “I come here when I need a bit of peace and clear my head.”

“So you go to a room with a bunch of pictures?” G surmises. He’s heard of art museums, humans put a bunch of art in it so others can look at it seemed a bit silly. 

“They’re not just pictures, G, they’re history.” Right after Mia says that Papyrus starts to closely inspect the picture. He notices how detailed it was decided to touch it. To his surprise, he touches nothing but air and yelps.

G is the first to get to him and gives him a once over. “You alright Bro? What’s wrong?”

“T-The picture it’s moving.” G looks confused and then sees what his sibling is talking about. The picture is actually moving. The picture in question was of a tan-skinned man dressed in a grey coat and leading a band of armed humans into battle across a snowy plain. The snowfall and the man rippled to life. G could almost hear the roar of the crowd, boots marching in the snow, and the flag the man wielded fluttering in the harsh, winter wind.

“That’s Jonah Moreau, The Frigid King, he could control ice and weather itself and won us this city by creating a snowstorm that drove the Crypt out. Those who didn’t freeze perished at the hands of our soldiers who weren't’ affected by the cold.” Mia says gazing up at the moving picture.

Undyne stares into another picture, “Is this your leader right here?” she points to a young woman that looks a lot like Henrietta. She was standing amongst a few others as a large manor house burned to the ground and the group were children and young adults in shabby clothes.

“Yes, she was part of the group that helped free a Cradle.”

“A cradle, like a baby bed?”

“Something like that. A Cradle is an indoctrination camp used to create more soldiers for Father Lazarus’ army. It was named Cradle because the process always involved children and teenagers who seemed the easiest to turn.” The hollow tone in Mia’s voice shook up the group. "They're hardly any working out in the open now. If any went awol and covert after the first ten years of the Resistance."

“Why would they do such a thing?” Mettaton says as he gasps.

“Because sometimes people are cruel, “ Mia said patting their head. G could see Mia’s hand shaking but said nothing as he felt her sadness call for him. ‘Not yet.’ “Enough gloom okay, let’s move on shall we.” Mia leads the way. 

G takes one last look at the picture with Henrietta and spots a small girl with puffy hair. It didn’t take G long to put two and two together.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU COMING?”

“Yeah, I just dropped some, I’m coming.”

The tour group left the HQ and found themselves in an even noisier area. A gated blacktop filled with cheerful children made Toriel’s day as she got closer to the school. As soon as the monsters got to the gate the children rushed to meet them.

“It’s the monsters my momma told me about.”

“Is that guy really a robot?”

“Mia, are you coming to play.”

“Those guys don’t have skin. Wha?”

“Guys, guys settle down, I’m showing the monsters around. They’ll be living with us for a little while.” Mia says quickly calming them down. “If you have any questions please raise your hand. Also don’t be rude.”

A small redheaded girl raises her hand, “Did they really come from the mountain?”

“Yes, we did. We’ve been there for a long time.” Toriel answers.

“What did you guys eat?”

“We were able to grow things, but we ate what was available. One of those things being snails.” A few kids giggle at the idea and some looked grossed out. “Hey, snails are that bad once you get used to them.”

“How are you smoking?”

“Maaagic~”

“Lame.”

“Don’t be rude,” Mia says in an authoritarian voice.

“It’s fine, but that is the reason. Magic makes up all my insides.” 

“How is the blue lady able to breathe out of water?” A boy with a bowl cut asks.

“Because  I’m tough enough to breathe air and water,” Undyne says flexing a bit.

The question asking stops immediately when a shrill voice reaches them. A white-haired woman with a bird-like nose parts the sea of children as she comes to the gate. “What is this then? The troublemaker returns and she brings more trouble.”

“Hi, Ms. Birdie. Everyone this Ms. Bernadette, my old school teacher. Ms. Birdie, I’m showing the Queen of the monsters and her entourage around so they can use to being here.”

“I can see that but why bring them here?”

“Because it’s part of the tour.”

“That still doesn’t excuse it what if you break something or scare the children?” 

“As far I see, nothing is gonna hurt them, Ms. Birdie but your rudeness is hurting their feelings.” Mia points an accusing finger at her. “Besides the children seem content around them.”

“YES, OLDER HUMAN, WE MONSTERS ARE MADE UP OF HOPE, LOVE, AND COMPASSION. THE CHILDREN MUST SENSE IT INSTINCTUALLY.” Papyrus jumps in to say.

Bernadetta snorts, “Sure as you say, but I'm not convinced. You may have become our allies thanks to General Harris, but we underlings still withhold judgment.”

“Who’s we, might I ask,  _lady_?” G asks as he stares her down.

“You look nothing like us, yet you expect us to just let you in. For all, we know you could be a trap meant to let our guard down.”

“Ms. Birdie they won’t do no such thing.”

“How do you know? That trusting heart of yours will be your undoing child.”

“And that cold husk you call a heart will be yours.” Mia glares at the older woman just as a younger one appears.

“What’s all the commotion, I thought I felt-Mia, there you are and you brought friends.”

“Judith, you shouldn’t be here, don’t you have children to supervise?”

Judith rolls her eyes, “Yes, yes, but I felt Mia’s presence and just had to greet one of my best students.”

“Student, your Mia’s teacher.”

Judith nods, “Yes, I taught her for six years until she went to the Barracks for advanced training. Like all young mages, magic can be hard to control.”

“Figures you a mage, but you sure don’t feel like one.”

“That could be due to my empathic powers.” Judith divulges, “I can sense the emotions and mental state of those around me. This comes in handy when dealing with children just learning to keep control. Much like the young one here.” Judith drops down to greet Frisk. “Greetings.”

“H-Howdy.” Frisk returns it in kind.

“You have a very warm heart Frisk.” Judith says holding their hand, “But you should be more careful, it will only lead to pain, my dear.”

“There she goes, Miss Judy, giving out readings.”

“Readings?” Undyne asks.

“Her power as an empath allows her to see into your very soul. Much like what Asgore did at the mountain, but he had to physically have done so. Miss Judy here can do it without having to pull it out. To her, your an open book.”

“Sounds weird.” G says to himself.

Judith laughs as her eyes land of G, who gulps and the gleam in her eye, “Your a funny one, so laid back but cautious, yet your soul is not like all the others. It seems to be quite young but I can feel something timeless and undying in it. I also wonder what’s got it yearning and dancing around, could there be someone on your mind?” she giggles at G nervousness. Chara can be heard laughing at his expense in the background.

“Okay, Miss Judy, you don’t have to pick on him so much. I think he gets it.”

“Sorry, Dear, I just love a skeptic.”

“Clearly a bit too much,” Bernadette mutters as she leads the children away.

Mia rolls her eyes as she watches the woman leave, “I guess that’s our sign to go before we ruffle Ms. Birdie’s feathers some more.”

Judith chuckles, “It would seem so, thank you for stopping by with your friends and maybe I’ll see you in the near future Frisk. Ta- Ta for now.” Judith takes her leave and so does the group.

So where to next Mia?” Frisk asks.

“Hm, well, we’ve already hit up the HQ and the school, now leaves the Plaza. I have to get a few things from there anyway.

“Isn’t the plaza that huge area when first showed up in?” Mettaton asks.

“Yep, anything you need can be found there,” Mia answers as she adjusts Faun in her arms. The little tike can get heavy but she wouldn’t able to keep up on her tiny legs.

“I got her.” Toriel says gently.”

“Oh, Thanks Toriel.” Faun goes to Toriel easily. It must be due to her fuzziness because Faun snuggles right into the goat's neck fur and dozes off. They reach the plaza which isn’t too far from the Golden Bull and their truck. “I figured there were a few things you might want seeing as you’re a bit away from home.”

“That’s very kind of you to think of all this.” Toriel gives Mia a sincere smile, one that she gives back. 

“No problem, I suggest getting some warmer clothes, the weather will be changing soon and the last thing you need to be is cold.”

“W-wow I didn’t think about that,” Alphys says, “But I don’t think anything will fit me on account of m-my height.”

“No worries, we can always alter it. I do it all the time because clothes are clothes and beggars can’t be choosers.”

“C’mon, already, I see a guy selling weapons over there!” Undyne urges Mia and Alphys to follow and the rest soon head towards the booths and makeshift stores. 

The shopping trips ended pretty okay. Mia watched Undyne dazzle shopkeep with her ability to lift the giant hunk of metal that just happened to be a sword. He said no one would take it off his hands and thought it be collecting dust for eternity. Eitherway, both parties left happy. Next came buying Alphys clothes that suited her short, lixard figure. With some input from Mettaton and Frisk, she settled on a few dresses and found a coat that Mia agreed to help her adjust to her body. 

“I get you were underground, but shouldn’t you be adapted to its climate?”

“Y-yes, but the climate is pretty separated from cavern to cavern. We had a cold snowy area, a wet and rainy, and a warm area. My lab was located in the warmer area so I had no need to go there.”

“I know your gonna say magic, but how is the climate so easily kept apart?”

“Magic and thick walls rock,” Alphys says with a smirk.

“Haha, jeez that smarmy look could put G’s to shame.”

“I’d say my smarmy look is quite charming,” G shows up right behind her with the exact grin she’s talking about.

“So we’re sneaking up on me now?”

“Nah, I just happen to see you standing here. Undyne kept talking about the weapons dealer and I checked it out. I got these.” G pops on his phone inventory and reveals a pair of guns.” They weren’t in the best shape. Much of the guns' body was rusted and pretty dented up.

“You know we have guns that aren’t rusted right.”

“Then were will the fun in fixing them be?”

“Fixing them, you plan on customizing these?”

“Yeah, I got a few parts and tools in my room already, now I have a good reason to use them.”

“I didn’t take you for the inventive type, but then again back at The Hive, you seemed to say otherwise.”

G shrugs, “What can I say, I have layers.”

“So you’re an onion?”

“Guess so, ‘cept I won’t make you cry.” G winks at Mia. Alphys shakes her head at his obvious flirting. 

“Hm, we’ll see about the crying part,” Mia says as her eyes travel around the area. She sees Toriel, Frisk, and Papyrus, who’s holding Faun now, walk up. “Done already, what you get?”

“We procured more suitable clothes for Frisk and Papyrus and I got a few things for myself and the house as well.” She gestures to the large crate that Papyrus is holding.

“Great, I guess that finishes the tour.”

“AND I’D SAY IT WENT SWIMMINGLY. DON’T YOU BROTHER?”

“Yeah, on a _ scale  _ of one to ten, Id’ give it an eleven.”

“YES, A PERFECT SCO- WAS THAT A PUN?!”

“C’mon Paps, you really think that’s the I  _ cod _ do. I can do  _ batter _ than that.”

“SA- G, I WILL HARM YOU, CEASE THESE HORRENDOUS PUNS IMMEDIATELY.” Papyrus looks ready to flip his lead. Mia knew better than to do push but she just had to jump in.

Mia pats Papyrus back in a soothing manner, “There, there Papyrus, I’m _ shore _ your brother doesn’t mean to be annoying." Mia eyes Toriel and G, "Everyone knows aa true punster most always know how to _fin_ esse the conversation _. _ ”

Papyrus looks to Mia and her sincere face but catches Toriel and G snickering, “NYO HO HO, YOU TWO HAVE CORRUPTED HER. SHE RUINED AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.” H points accusingly at his borhter and the queen.

“ _ Gillty _ as charged.” Toriel adds and that only makes Papyrus wail louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G maybe be different from Sans, but he likes to show himself from time to time to tease his dear brother. Also, I can't have Toriel being the only one serving up puns, that's just unheard of.
> 
> More to come, I wonder why Undyne decided to wake Mia up at the ass crack of dawn. Let's see why in the next chapter.
> 
> I love you guys, Buh bye~


	10. Duels At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's not a morning person. Sure waking up for missions is a pain, but that's life. Now a fish woman waking her up at the ass crack of dawn is one thing. Waking her up at the ass crack of dawn for training is another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains violence, blood, and language.

The feeling of cold wind makes her bristle as Mia trudges through the snow and trees that surrounded her. Her dreams always ended up like this. The snow dream was a constant fixture. At one time she stepped on a twig and learned she wasn’t alone. In another, she was strolling about a dark area where the only light came from the iridescent water. The bigger issue was the feeling of being watched or not alone. She felt eyes following every move. Before she could turn in the direction of the onlooker she awakens.

‘Why am I always seeing this?’ Mia could have given this more thought if she wasn’t rudely awakened by a half asleep but upset Penn. She grumbles from her room and demands that Mia answers the door

The rare chance Mia was given a few days off, she’d expected to sleep in till two but she didn't count her new neighbor,  Undyne into the equation. The insistent knocking was enough to make Mia consider punching the fish's lights out. "Mornin' Mia." Undyne greeted with a toothy smile and the enthusiasm of a morning person. Mia also noticed Undyne was wearing sweats right now. Also that she brought a few others. Papyrus was wide awake as well and looked just as bright-eyed. G and Frisk sat on the steps half asleep as they greeted you groggily.

Mia leans into the doorframe of her bungalow, "Mind explaining to me why your pounding on my door at the crack, wait no, the ass crack of dawn?"

"I came to ask a favor."

"A favor?"

G answers your question, "She wants you to help us get our magic back." he doesn't even look at Mia and continues to doze off in the chair that was sitting out on her porch. Mia wasn't going to deny that he looked kind of cute with Frisk resting in his arms and sleeping.

"So what do you think?" Undyne asks, regaining your attention, "You up for it?"

Mia leans on the doorframe, her expression a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "You want _me_ to teach you?"

"THAT'S INDEED THE PLAN," Papyrus says happily. "IF YOU HELP US THEN WE CAN GO BACK AND HELP OUR PEOPLE WHEN THE TIME COMES," Mia remembered that they'd eventually need to clear the town and use it as a new home for them. Mia wasn’t much of a teaching type like Tallulah or Ms. Birdie. She couldn't just deny helping them for such a cause.

With a sigh, Mia nods, "Alright, I'll do it. " Undyne whoops happily and Papyrus lets out a breath of relief.  "Just let me get changed first."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Undyne looks at Mia's big t-shirt and baggy blue pants.

Mia laughs a bit. "Not really made for training." Mia ushers them inside before heading to the back of the house. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes." The monsters take a spot in the living room and wait.

The place was cozy and cluttered with stuff Mia guessed nicked from the various stalls or found on missions. G scanned the titles a bit and saw a few he knew he recognized from the library back home and the others were lost to him. Maybe he'll ask to borrow a few. He finally took a seat on the soft looking couch and sunk in. It was covered in colorful pillows and a hand knitted blanket sat on the arm. "For a girl living in the end times, she sure knows how to live comfortably."

"Yeah, it's like a treasure trove of stuff in here," Frisk said now wide awake. "Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course, it's gotta. She's the only one we can trust besides her leader. I'm tired of just standing around doing nothing. I want to help our people and maybe kick some butt while I'm at it."

"You sure the but you want to kick isn't that robot?" Frisk accuses in a teasing manner. Undyne looks away, "Mom said you couldn’t, speaking of which we really shouldn't be here. She'll get mad."

"It'll be fine, once she knows what we're doing is for the greater good." Undyne waves off the concern.

Frisk rolls their eyes and looks at their hands. "Maybe now I can get a hang of my time magic." They mutter low enough that only G could here. He answers back, maybe.

"Okay you guys, I'm ready." Mia steps into the living room in a pair of grey pants, a flannel tied around her waist, a blue shirt, and combat boots. Her clothes were all so plain but G couldn't stop himself from tracing her form from the bottom up. Her legs and hips looked barely contained in her pants. Then came upper body caught his eye as well. Her toned battle-scarred arms, round chest moving as she breathed made his magic spark up in excitement. He gulps and tried to avert his eyes and he got up, “Great, let’s go then.” He walks out quickly before anyone asks if he was okay.

They all rode in the truck and filled it with excited chatter. Most of it was on how human and monster magic matched up. Papyrus mentions again how monsters are made of hope, love, and compassion, but also how their bodies are nothing but dust and magic. A physical injury is very serious if you have low stats. "Stats like in a video game?"

"In you terms yes, like a video game." G answers back, "Our HP, AT, AND DF or our Hope points, Attack power, and Defense are all that makes up our stats. They can be physically seen in an encounter."

"An encounter?"

"A battle. it's how we normally fought underground, but it seems to change up here." Undyne says close to Mia's ear. "We couldn't see none of the souls of those creatures and they had no stats."

Mia nods in understanding, “Well, it makes sense, considering those creatures were not made by natural means.”

Frisk jumps in, "Also, The soul is the main target. So don't be surprised if you see your soul come out."

"Hmm yeah, we have nothing like that. I'll show what I mean when we get here. Speaking of which, we’re here." Mia pulls into the training area and everyone files out. She notices Frisk seat down on the sidelines. “Frisk aren’t you joining in.”

Frisk shakes their head, “Uh...no, I’m fine, I’ll just watch.”

Mia gives them a look, “You sure?”

Frisk looks wary, but still nods, “Yeah, I’m still tired anyway, maybe later.” Mia doesn’t push, but she'll definitely gonna have a talk.

She leads them to the center and takes a long pipe and draws a big circle and then smaller ones inside of it.  Each small circle had a symbol inside it. G looks over them and notices he can read them. "If you're wondering this is the bases of our magic. This huge circle is called the Flow of Magic. within it are the seven souls traits that make up a soul. As a mage grows in power our soul's strongest traits begin to show and determine our magical specialty. The strongest ones taking up the most space and become the dominant color of our magic. Like mine is Perseverance, Bravery, and Kindness, and can create constructs."

“Sounds a lot like ours. The traits do manifest color wise but we pretty much get to pick what kind of magic we have.” In G’s case, he just knew a from the jump what he could do. Learning to do it was a pain though. G looks over the circle, humming a bit, " _Fascinating~_ , but what's this got to do with us learning to do magic again?"

"Well, on the way over, I have it some thought and I concluded: it's not like you need a reteaching. You’re just suffering from a lost connection. Now that the underground is gone, your environment is gone and you must connect with the new one. I believe that’s how you all had adapted to being imprisoned before." Mia points the pipe at Undyne. "The best solution is to this."

Undyne raises her hand, "Excuse me? Medi-what?"

"Meditation, you know controlled breathing, focusing on nothing but the other senses to reach enlightenment yadda yadda."

"Cool, but how will this work?"

"It just will trust me Undyne. I know what I'm doing." The group looked apprehensive but agreed to follow along. Mia goes to the middle of the circle. "Now then, take a seat by the magic that corresponds to your magic.” They manage to find it with a bit of guidance from her. "Now have a seat like I am and close your eyes." They do as she says. "I want you all to take deep breaths, through the nose and out your mouth. Focus on nothing but the sound of my voice and the beating of your soul. As you relax, ease your magic outward and feel for that connection. It will be there you just have to want it."

As silly as G felt, he followed Mia's words and eased into the meditation. He then heard her voice again but this time she seemed to be chanting something.

_“By the power of my soul, I cast my circle and ask for the spirits of old to breathe new life into my dear ones.”_

The wind begins to pick up, blowing dirt and rustling the leaves.

_When there is Weakness, may there be DETERMINATION._

_When there is Fear, may there be BRAVERY._

_When there is Wrong doing, may there be JUSTICE._

_When there is Cruelty, may there be KINDNESS._

_When there is Intolerance, may there be  PATIENCE._

_When there is Corruption, may there be INTEGRITY._

_When there is Passiveness, may there be PERSEVERANCE._

_By the power of the seven may all that was once incomplete be whole once again. So I say, so mote it is ”_

Curious, G opens his eyes and sees himself outside his body. He looked down at himself and saw he was bathed in the colors of the of his soul. “BROTHER?” G turns to see Papyrus, the color orange, and Undyne too, who was the color green. “ARE YOU SEEING THIS TOO OR AM I DREAMING?”

“No, this is real… I think.” G looked at his hands again.  Normally, the soul of monsters were always white due to being made of magic. “It’s just like our magic. We’re souls right now.”

“Some would call this an outer body experience.” Mia stood before them, “Pretty crazy huh?”

Undyne is the first to speak, “What is this? What was that crazy poem you just said?”

“It wasn’t a poem, that was a spell. Think of it like a summons.”

“A summons?”

“We’re summoning the magic to you. Don’t you feel it?”  The group knew what she was talking about. They could feel it all. The sound of the wind, each other’s souls, and a big presence that was overwhelming and yet it didn't frighten them. It moved about their very being in a way that was non-threatening but curious. Mia advised them you reach out a had. Doing so brought about a wave of energy that started spread. The feeling felt like a hug from somewhere familiar.

G could feel it from a top of his skull to his metacarpals. This was it, the connection Mia wanted them to find. With one final push of his magic, the presence grabbed on and G could feel a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders and the tension within his bones was fading.

His magic was back.

G reopened his eyes and saw Mia looking at him with a knowing smile gracing her features. “How do you feel?”

“I...I feel great, in fact-” G snaps his fingers and a giant yellow flashes. Once it fades, standing on either side of G were two bestial skulls that were a lot bigger than the ones from before. “I think I’m gonna have a real _blast_.”

Frisk comes over to congratulate G. “I knew you could do it.”

“No way,” Mia comes closer to them. They seem to recognize her and float towards her. “Look at you two, you guys are so cool looking.” She pets them in a loving manner and they respond by growling and nuzzling her face. “You got some impressive summoning magic here G.”

G averts his eye at the compliment, “I'm just glad I feel like my old self again.”

“GREAT TO SEE THAT MIA’S ADVICE HAS INVIGORATED YOU AS WELL BROTHER.” Papyrus hugs G close.

Undyne comes up and slaps him hard on the back. “Dude that mediation crap worked, I’m so pumped right now. I gotta test it out,” her eye lands on Mia and her smile grows even wilder looking. “Mia fight me!”

G sputters out in shock, “You can't be serious?”

“Heck, yeah I am. I've been wanting to spar with this chick since she showed up and saved our asses the other day.” She grabs Mia's shoulders, “C'mon punk, I'm begging ya, fight me.”

Before Mia could answer a tall man appears a bit aways from them. “I was wondering what that odd yellow light was and these strange magical presences were, now I see why.” A man wearing a dark green army shirt cargo pants with the legs stuffed into tactical boots walks over. “Colonel Louis Harris-Calloway at your service, and must all be the visitors from the Mt. Ebbot correct?”

“Yeah, we are,” Undyne says taking in his obvious size. He was close to Papyrus’ height and taller than her. That and he had the same energy radiating off of him like the General. “Mia here was just about to spar with me.”

“She hasn't agreed yet.” G corrects.

An interesting look flickers in his eyes, “Oh, is this true?”

Mia wriggles out of Undyne’s grip and salutes him, “Yes sir, Colonel,” G’s face looks at her in defeat and then turns away. “I was also wondering if you could join in.”

“What, why him?” G asks

Mia points to him, “Because  he’s one of the strongest on the base.” she whispers, “Think about it, with him you could go all out.”

Undyne looks at the humans again but to check their stats.

**Colonel Harris: HP- 1465 AT-42 DF-21. A man with an iron will and body.**

**Mia: HP- 850 AT- 37 DF12. ...**

“She’s got a point, that means you chuckleheads are going to fight with me.” She says turning to the brothers.

G instantly objects, “Sounds pretty unfair to me, it’s three on two.”

“It be fun, and I’ve dealt with uneven odds before,” Mia says silently pleading. Undyne looked fun, but she wasn’t in the mood.

“Maybe so, but I’d rather watch, for later use.”

Colonel jumps in, “I agree with these two, a fight between you two would be far better.”

Mia turns to the Colonel, “Sir?”

“That’s an order.”

“So you’ll do it?” Undyne asks in elation.

Mia sighs, “Yes.”

“I'd be happy to.” He says before clapping his hands together, “Alright ladies, take your places and wait for my signal.” Mia and Undyne do just that. While the rest join Frisk on the sidelines. Undyne starts to stretch and crack her neck, not taking her eyes off Mia, who does the same.

“THIS IS SO EXCITING, I GET TO SEE MY FRIENDS SPAR FOR THE FIRST TIME,” Papyrus says jumping up and down. “DON’T YOU AGREE, G?.”

G looks over to Papyrus to give him a forced smile, “Yeah, this will be _oodles_ of fun.” He turns and heads to the field. “This is gonna suck.” G eyes Mia tying up her hair and talking to her superior. The battle scars that peppered her arms of hard-fought battles made him nervous. Something told him that she might have a fighting chance with Undyne but he still was worried.

He feels a hand touch his shoulder and sees that it’s Frisk with a concerned look on their face. “G are you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be, kid?”

Frisk looked him over, “Well, your leg is shaking and I’ve never seen you make a face like this before.” Frisk copies his stressed out looking mug. Eyebrows knitted tightly, eyes dark, and a frown so deep it almost aged them.

“Jeez do I really look like that?”

“Sorry, but it is worrying.”

G pats their head, “Nah, it’s fine, but I am worried. Mia’s never fought Undyne before. I’,=m sure she’s faced all kinds of sickos and whatever fu-messed up stuff that’s out there, but I’m-”

“I understand, the first time I encountered Undyne, she terrified me, but Mia’s not scared.” Frisk pointed to Mai who was still talking to the Colonel. “She’s brave enough to meet Undyne head on. That’s what makes her cool. So you should put on a brave face too and root for her.”

G looks at them and then the two human standing across the way. He didn’t want to fight her or for Undyne to do the same, but he sure didn’t want to face a million questions on why either. ‘Yeah because explaining to them she’s my soulmate and I might have gone crazy trying to protect her is gonna be _so_ simple.’ Mai can handle herself. SHe didn’t need him acting like her bony knight in shining armor or just annoying because his primal instincts what her to a daunting degree. G sighs and decides to swallow his concerns for now. “You’re right, she can handle herself.” he smiles and Frisk nods enthusiastically, happy to see him following their advice. They turn back and G’s smile shrinks.  herself cursing the cruel creator of this world and himself for not staying in bed today.

 

“Yeah, if you say so.” G takes out his dying cigarette and squashes it into the dirt. He turns away so she doesn’t see the harsh look he was making.

ON the field, Undyne finishes warming up, “HEY YOU GUYS READY OVER THERE?” she shouts to Mia.

Mia turns to Undyne, “IN A MINUTE,” she shouts back. She turns to her superior again. “So, that’s all I have to tell you on their methods of fighting sir. What do you think?”

Colonel Harris thinks a bit, “Hm, their methods of battling the very soul believe me intrigued, but in spite of it, it’s best to stay ready for whatever they throw. Be sure to take something from this experience.”

“Yes, sir.”  The colonel heads to the stop where the others are. He sits by Frisk,  “Child would you please a signal to start?”

Frisk looks over to Mia, “OH, OKAY!” They stand up and shout, “FIGHTERS READY...GO!” They yell.

“RIGHT!” Undyne is the first to make a move. She closes the gap between her and Mia and pulls her soul out. The audible pop takes the human girl by surprise and she wobbles on her feet. Undyne slashes through it and it soon turns green. “You’re green now, so no moving for you.” The green magic extends to Mia and pins her to the spot. It struggles to stay afloat before dropping to the ground. The soul grows and morphs into a life-sized version of Mia.

“What the…” the soul version exclaims. Her body sits on the ground but, she can’t feel her limbs or move at all. “I’m out of my body, Undyne-”

“We monsters can draw a soul from out of an opponent's body, but I’ve never seen it do this. It must be from being topside, either way, PREPARE YOURSELF.” Undyne summons a volley of blue arrows above her. “NYGAAAAH!” She aims and sends them her way.

Mia wants to dodge but has to make a shield to cover herself and her body. She makes a noise of disgust, Ugh this is going to be annoying.” The onslaught of Undyne’s attack ends and another one begins. “Think, think,...got it.”

Mia focuses a bit of magic into her hand and it takes the shape of her but smaller. “Be quick as the wind, now go.” The little version of her jumps from her hand and is off towards Undyne who is too distracted. The small Mia gets by her foot, jumps up, and grows. The action catches her off guard and the small Mia punches her square in the jaw. She only loses about 50 points of health. Soul Mia makes a few more that she commands to charge the fish woman. They make a few hits but Undyne shirks them off. She slashes and cuts through them.

She glares in Mia’s direction, “So you make clones now.” she spits a bit of blood out of her mouth.

“Construct magic is limited by the user’s imagination.” Mia raises a hand and summons what looks to be a big gun.  Undyne guards up quickly when she fires it. The blast sends a shot of purple magic her way and it pushes her back but does nothing.

“Tch nice try but you’ll need to try harder to break my shield.” Undyne rushes Mia again, dodging her shots before winding up and taking a swing at her soul. It deals a mighty blow of 50 points of damage.

“AGH!”

Undyne picks up Mia’s soul body and slams it on the ground four times. It deals 25 points of damage each. Her real body cringes and convulses from the pain. Her screams getting louder and make the others look on in shock. “C’mon, it’s not like you’re even trying.” She pulls soul Mia closer to her face, “Get. Serious.”

**‘Let go, bring her to an edge of her life.’**

**‘Show her what _true_  strength is.’**

“Fuck...not...yet.” Mia hisses as her soul shifts from purple to something hazier and darker. Behind her sprouts a giant hand that picks up Undyne, making her drop Mia’s soul as she rises into the air. The hand tosses her around and makes her meet the ground five times, dealing 300 points of damage in total. The first drop breaks her hold over Mia as she loses consciousness. The soul looks up with a smile and wings form from her back. The giant hand tosses Undyne up and disappears. Soul Mia flies up quickly to deliver a hit to her middle and bringing her back down to the earth.

“NYGACK.”

Papyrus and Frisk cringe from the massive blow their friend just got. 200 points of damage have been dealt. “NO WAY, DID-DID UNDYNE LOSE?!”

“I think so...but I’m not so sure.” Frisk tries to peer into the dust.

The Colonel grunts, “Not yet.” the pair looked confused, but G knew what he meant.

Back on the field, Mia lands by her real body, “You done? Can I SPARE you as you call it?”

Mia’s question was met with laughter as a roughed up and bleeding Undyne gets to her feet. “Nyhahahahaha that’s what I‘m talking about. No hold barred crazy action. So this is what it feels like to be in an anime.”

“Anime?”

“That’s it human, I want more. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!” Undyne’s magic sparked around her and seemed to flow out of her in waves. She summoned a giant spear formed in her hands.

Mia takes a moment to wipe the blood from her mouth and answered her call in kind.  “Alright then, let’s rock.” Mia took a breath and her magic in her soul began to mix and swirl about her form and then around her. Both waves of magic grew and began to clash in an array of color and power. Mia’s soul began to change again. Horns grew from her head, a tail and claws manifested as well. She crouches down into a slow stance, the tail waving about. Mia takes off towards Undyne, roaring with laughter.

The pair clash and the energy nearly pull the onlookers from their seats. They slash and swipe at each other in a fast succession that the amount of damage they deal I unreadable until they separate. "What's wrong Undyne, I thought you wanted to go all out." Mia kicks her in the guts and then drives her elbow into the back of her head." Spots form in Undyne's vision, but she shakes it off. She moves to grab Mia but she dances away and cuts down Undyne's back. It rips her jacket up. 

"The fuck I liked this jacket." Undyne tries again but Mia flits out of range.

"Too bad." Mia reappears and goes in for a punch but Undyne catches her. 

"Sayonara." Undyne holds tight to Mia's wrist and forearm. She swings her above her head and back down, head first. She tries to bring her spear down next but Mia dodges somehow. She takes the chance to lock her legs around Undyne’s and send her toppling over. Mia straddles on top of her chest and goes in with punches.

**'Destroy her, she is beneath us.'**

**'Kill her, kill her now!'**

Mia halts her fists and pushes the dark thoughts away. After fifteen punches in total, Undyne has had enough. She wills an arrow to fly into Mia’s shoulder. It does the trick and she screams in pain. Undyne decks her one good time and it sends her flying, giving Undyne a chance to catch her soul and turn it green again. Mia is midair in the meantime but is sent to kiss the ground. As far as numbers go Mia has lost 112 points of damage.

“I’m tired of this pinning me shit.” she groans out from the pain. Mia’s health is down to 315 and her body was banged up from Undyne’s massive power. Undyne gets up to dust of her dirty clothes. She was only at 872, and as annoying as it sounded. Undyne, she was _too_ strong and tenacious as hell.  The Colonel was strong as well and smacked her around, but Undyne was something that brought the wild side of her out. She wanted to cut loose and wreak havoc. 

She held her aching shoulder, the blood flowing and dying her real body's shirt a bright red. The hole was easily plugged with magic but the pain remained. She needed to see a medic about it. Soul Mia ignored it for now and stood up.

 

**'DESTROY HER!'**

“Be quiet,” she growls to the voice. Its honeyed words of violence made her insides churn and her heart race. She has to ignore it, don't let it win. 

Her attention is pulled away as Undyne marches up. “Do you give up, human?” her shark like teeth pull into a triumphant smirk. Mia says nothing but looks at her from her spot on the ground. “You’ve got spunk, but I guess mage magick isn’t what it cra-UGH!”

Mia summons a hammer to strike the fish woman away. “Save that shit for someone else, Fish face.” Mia doesn't even look in her direction, “I’m too tired for this.” she turns to the group, “I’m sparing her now.”

"OK!" Frisk says.

G lets out a big sigh of relief.

“Are you serious?!” Undyne says from her spot in the rubble of a wall. “I’m still ready to go.”

“Yeah, and my ass needs breakfast and a medic.” Mia’s soul says, “So if you would be so kind and spare me, then I’ll be on my merry way.”

“But-”

“Spare her Undyne, save your crazy battle shit for the creeps outside.” G appears next to Mia’s still pinned down body. He glares in Undyne’s direction and it makes her nervous. The way his yellow eye was trained on her made her soul hitch in fear. Her magic pumped wildly in her ears. He’s never thrown a look like that in her direction.

“Ugh...fine, I guess I’ll spare you then.” Undyne spares Mia’s soul and the magic is undone. Mia’s soul turns back to normal and returns to her actual body. The real Mia moves and cracks every joint in her body.

“Ngh finally, I feel like complete shit right now.” She tries to stand but finds that her limbs are too heavy. “Man, I’ve never been this exhuasted...uh a little help.” Mia turns to Gin question.

G looks down at her, “Sure.” Her bends down to help her up and then lifts her up in his arms. Surprising enough, Mia thought he’s just lift her with his magic, not like this, but she didn’t object. “So where’s the medics again?” G asks not looking at her.

“Uh, to be fair, I kind of don’t want to head to the HQ like this. Can Toriel help me?”

“Why Queenie?”

“To get Undyne in trouble of course?” Mia grins as she flutters her eyelashes, “I hate being woken up early in the morning.”

G snickers and nods his head, “That I can agree with, let’s go to the house.” G walks them back to the group.

The Colonel is the first to speak, “Impressive work Mia, still too much of a risk taker, but you did well.” He pats her head in a fatherly way.

“Thank you sir, uh...mind not telling the General about this?”

The Colonel gives her thumbs up as he starts to sweat a bit, “Affirmative.”

Frisk and Papyrus walk up, Chara is there but she’s rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Mia that was so cool~! I didn’t know contract magic did that?”

“It’s Construct Frisk, and yeah, I can do all sorts of things. I can show you more later.” Mia winks knowingly at them.

Papyrus looks at Mia in awe, “I must say, you and Undyne are quite well matched when it comes to fighting style and your bravado. If Ii may, I hope you can help me when the time comes. Maybe less flashy and more practical, please.”

Mia laughs, “Sure, sure, I can do practical.”

Undyne walks over, still picking pebbles from her hair. “Heh, you pack a mean punch human.” she chuckles rubbing her jaw.

“I try.”

“Also, sorry for getting us so hyped up like that. I get crazy sometimes.”

“Now, now,” Mia chides, “I don’t mind it, you’ve proved to be a great fight, but I do want to beat you.” She holds out her hand, “You’re my rival now, get use to it.”

Undyne looked moved to tears, “I GOT A RIVAL!”

“Yep, now then let’s take me to Toriel!”

“Say what now?” Undyne snaps out of her glee to look at Mia palely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNDYNE, YOU ARE SO SCREWED.
> 
> Another crazy fight scene under my belt. I seriously had to put some thought into it and went through several drafts of this.  
> That's all for now, see you guys with another chapter, BUH BYE~!


	11. Magical Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gets healed up at the monster house after her over the top sparring match with Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out via the comments that my chapter had gotten cut off. I tried and I tried but nothing was working and just had to scrap it and remake it over. Thank you commenters who brought it to my attention, I'm truly grateful.

One rude awakening after another it seems to be the theme of the day. Frisk runs into the house in a frantic state. They march up the stairs and awaken their mother, Toriel, telling her to come downstairs because Mia needs her help. Toriel takes in their worried face and jumps to action.

Upon reaching the living area, Toriel is shocked to find a dazed and battered Mia in G’s arms.

“What in Asgore's name happened to her?” Mettaton asks coming out of their room.

Frisk answers, “Mia and Undyne fought this morning and on the way here she passed out!”

Toriel turns to Undyne with a scary glint in her eyes. “What?”

Undyne goes to defend herself, “Uh… it was a sparring match, Mia helped us get our magic back in order and I wanted to test it out.” Her facial fins droop down, “I may have gone too far…”

“ May have is putting it lightly .” G grumbles as he brings Mia to lay on the living room table. “Mia said she wanted you to heal her instead of her own people.” he goes back to smooth the hair from her clammy face.

"S- sorry I... GHK!"A cough racks her body and she flinches from the pain. Tears well up in her eyes. She clings to G's side and he goes to calm her.

“Why would she-” Toriel stoops down to look over her injuries.

“If I may, Your Majesty,” Papyrus says, “ Mia said something about not startling the medics and not getting us all in trouble.”

Toriel sighed, a young human still sacrificing themselves for their sake is becoming way too common in her life. “Well might as well return the favor.” Toriel snaps to Undyne, “Go wake Dr. Alphys immediately.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“Papyrus, I need you to get me something for her to eat. Frisk go get me some warm water and a cloth to clean her up after.” Papyrus and Frisk move towards the kitchen area.

Toriel notices G still holding her hand and sees that he’s keeping her calm. Toriel turns her attention back to assess the damage and heal her. Mia who’s breathing is a bit labored indicating she may have damaged ribs. She went to lightly poke her chest area and Mia hisses in pain. Scratch that she definitely has damaged ribs. Her eye was bruised and had swollen up. The huge spot of blood near her shoulder was darkened and black. Toriel also saw a series of cuts and bruises across her body. Luckily, Mia’s magic is working in tandem with her natural biological systems to keep herself stable.

“I got Alphys.” Undyne with a half-awake Alphys in her arms.

When Alphys gets closer she finally sees Mia she is fully awake, “W-What happened to-to her?!”

“I’ll explain later. I need you to monitor her soul for me. She’s in a lot of pain” Toriel says. “G I need you to draw out her soul, but slowly so she doesn’t go into shock.”

G looks skeptical but doesn't refuse, “Right.” he brings his hand over her body and eases Mia’s soul out. It smoothly slips from her chest and into his hand. Alphys takes out her phone to open her inventory. She hooks up Mia's soul to a small monitor. Her purple soul fills the area around them in dimmed light. Her soul was beating a lot slower than the last time she had seen it. The long crack hadn’t changed and no new fractures had occurred, so that was good.

Toriel focused on stabilizing Mia’s breathing. The first thing meant removing her dirted shirt. She tells G to move over and avert his eyes. He looks confused and Toriel rips the shirt in to reveal her chest and bra. G then looks away but doesn’t let go of Mia’s hand. Pooling her magic into her hands, Toriel goes to work healing. As she lays her magic touch upon Mia cries, squirms and twitches as her bones begin to fuse together again. The monitor goes berserk, Mia’s soul spins around rapidly in G’s hand, and the furniture starts to float. “H-her soul’s g-going into defense mo-ode.”

“G,” Toriel utters not stopping.

“Shh, It’s ok, calm down.” G holds her soul close as he pushes some of his own magic onto her soul to calm her crying. Mia quiets down as the color in her face returns and her breathing evens out.

“Splendid, we’re almost done.” She whispers calmly and moves on to her shoulder. The wound was deep and went through the other side. The bleeding soon stopped but will leave a puncture scar. The many smaller scratches and bruises heal. The wires are unhooked and her soul retreats back into her body. “This will have to do for now.” Toriel stands just as Frisk and Papyrus draw closer. “Ah, thank you dears.” She takes the cup of tea and the bucket of water Frisk brought. “G, have her sit up for me.”

Mia gets propped up and Toriel tentatively washes away the dirt and dried blood that covered her body. Once she was finished is when Mia finally comes too. Her eyes flicker around the dark room of distressed faces. “Hi, guys.” Mia’s voice is strained and she coughs.

“MIA, YOU’RE OKAY!” Frisk runs to her side.

‘Don’t scare us like that, you almost ended up like me.' Chara rebukes.

“Sorry I worried you.” Mia coughs again a bit of blood ends up in her hand, "Ugh."

“Be still and drink this but slowly, my child.” Toriel pushes the cup to Mia’s lips. The girl takes the cup into her shaky hands. Within the cup was a sweet smelling, golden colored tea. As she drinks the warmth of the tea spreads throughout her body and she hums pleasantly. “How do you feel?”

Mia stops drinking, “Like a building just fell on top of me, but I’ll live.” A collective sigh move throughout the room. “Also, do you guys have a shirt I can borrow?”

“Ah..wait...I got your other shirt thing.” G says tossing her the flannel she was wearing earlier.

“Thanks.” She pulls it on and buttons it up. “I’m sorry I pushed this onto you. I figured it is bad if the medics saw my injuries and learned that they came from you guys.”

“Not all, it was dangerous but it was noble of you.” Toriel says, “Although I prefer you’d go for less brutal methods to help us.” her eyes flicker to Undyne who is sweating in the corner. “Now how did you go about get their magic back?”

“A spell used to help unlock the potential of young mages or smother it. I believed the same spell was used in your imprisonment.”

“How did you figure that out?” G asks.

“When you all went to pack, I took a moment to look at the cave opening. Some of the runes were the same as the circle but written as a method to capture and block the flow of magic. That, and it was complex and strong. No wonder you couldn’t break free-” Mia takes another sip. “-the mages who implicated this spell crafted the perfect trap. It also disables your ability to wield magic unless you know how to reconnect. So if you all escaped back then you’d be sitting ducks.”

“How vulgar~” Mettaton swoons with a hand over their mouth.

“Which is why we need to hurry and teach this to the others!” Undyne shouts.

“SPEAKING OF, WE ARE STILL VERY GRATEFUL, BUT WE COULDN’T ASK YOU TO DO SO AGAIN IN YOUR WEAKENED STATE.” Papyrus states.

“Luckily, you won’t need me now. All you have to do is get someone who has good memory and magic.” Mia states with a grin towards G. The rest look over at the skeleton, who flinches.

“Nuh uh, not happening.”

“BUT BROTHER WE NEED YOU!”

“I’m flattered that you all suddenly need me to help but I don’t think I’m the best option.” G says leaning back on the couch. “This surface magic is still too new.”

Mia sighs, “True but it’s part of you now. Plus, I could see the wheels turning in your mind while I was drawing it. You also were the first one to reestablish your connection, and I know you’re just being lazy.”

“All good points but still no.” Everyone groans but Mia.

“C’mon G, you’re our best bet right now,” Frisk says tugging on G’s jacket.

‘Yeah, now’s not the time to be such a lazy dill weed!’ Chara shouts.

“Why not get Pap to do it. You got a good memory too.”

“I COULD BUT BROTHER YOU TAKING A PROACTIVE ROLE IN THIS WILL DO YOU SOME GOOD.”

G mumbles something along the lines of, ‘You’re no help.’ He looks around the room and sees Mia coming to sit by him. “What?”

“Why are you so adamant about this?”

“Why are you?”

“Because I know when a person is holding back and you sir are holding back. Magic is simply energy that is manipulated to create miraculous acts. The spell is not that hard and I’m sure you want to help your friends just as much as I do?” G didn’t look her in the eye. Mia clasps her hands around his and makes her look at him, “Jeez do I have to beg? G please help the others get their magic back just this once...for me?”

G can feel the others looking at him, and he didn’t like it. Mia’s eyes were doll-like and reeled him in. He wanted to decline but soul didn’t want to deny her. He huffs loudly, “Fine, but you owe me.”

Everyone cheers. “Great, let’s head back to my house I can show you the circle layout and the spell you’ll need to memorize beforehand again.”

“Won’t be necessary.” G goes to lift Mia up in his arms and walks over to the couch. “I already know it.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep.” G sits her back down on the couch.

Mia looked shocked, “Right now, you want to do this now?”

“Not time like the present doll.” G turns to his friends and brother, “Undyne, Pap, move the furniture. Get me a crayon, a black one. Toriel can you and Alphys get the windows.” Frisk nods and races to get what G asks for while the furniture gets moved, every window in the downstairs area was opened. Once G's orders were carried out, Frisk returned with a crayon. “Thanks.” G wastes no time and gets right to work drawing.

Mia watched with close scrutiny. G’s hand moved fluidly as he drew. In fact, his runes were perfect and identical to hers. Mia had to learn to control her hand so superbly. “No way, he really does have a photographic memory.”

The couch dips and Mia sees Alphys sitting by her and watching, “D-Do you think t-this will work?” Alphys asks Mia as she fiddles with her clawed hands.

Mia takes in the question and thinks, “Hm well, a spell is only just words or a bowl mixed items until the magic is put in. G must use his connection of his soul and the magic to get it to work. That and must be able to guide you all as well. If I didn't think he could do it I wouldn’t have pushed him so.”

“W-Wow you really have that much faith in him?”

Mia smiles, “I have that much faith in all of you.”

“Alright,” G straightens up from his circle and looks over it, “that should be it. Mia, what do you think?”

Mia looks over the complete circle and claps. “Excellent no wobbly lines and every symbol is in the right place. This should work.”

“Good, alright you guys, get into your corresponding spots, have a seat, and close your eyes.” Toriel, Alphys, and Mettaton listen. Mia is surprised to see Mettaton wasn’t a robot but a ghost but she keeps quiet as they proceed. G clears his throat and speaks, “By the power of my soul, I cast my circle and ask for the spirits of old to breathe new life into my dear ones.” Once the words left his mouth he could feel the presence from before. It startled them but he continued on.

When there is Doubt, may there be DETERMINATION.

When there is Fear, may there be BRAVERY.

When there is Wrong-doing, may there be JUSTICE.

When there is Cruelty, may there be KINDNESS.

When there is Intolerance, may there be PATIENCE.

When there is Corruption, may there be INTEGRITY.

When there is Passiveness, may there be PERSEVERANCE.

"By the power of the seven may all that was once incomplete be whole once again. So I say, so mote it is ” The magic in his bones pulsed and expanded across the room. His friends' souls responded and began to sync with the energy around them. From this side, the magic was easier to grasp and he could almost see it. He sees Alphys’s soul lagging behind in the synchronization and jumps to her aid. “Don’t fear the feeling, it’s part of you, just relax and let your soul do its thing.”

The words rolled out of G like he’s done this before. The was something ancient behind his voice. To Mia it didn’t fit him, it was like he was another person. Within seconds of the spell,l the wind began to dance about the living room. The trees outside shook. Frisk almost got lifted up by some of the wind, but Mia held on to them.

Mia could feel the air around her buzzing energy engulf her body. Her muscles itched, and her hair was standing up. “This is gonna be good.”

Her eyes landed on the group, their bodies were in a replaced state but she could feel their souls absorbing the magic like air and it wrapping about them. Toriel was the first to come out of the trance and had a fire in her eyes. Mia could only guess that she was high in power too, due to the sudden spike in heat in the room. Mettaton and Alphys followed soon after. “My word, I feel like my old self again.”

“Y-yeah, I can feel my magic better now.”

“This is simply marvelous!” The ghost Mettaton whooped as they spun in the air. They go over to Mia and kiss her cheek, “My dear that spell of your did the trick.”

“Yeah, not like I was the one doing on the heavy lifting or anything?” G sarcastically points out.

Mia chuckles, “It’s true, G was the one who brought the magic to you. It’s not an easy feat.”

“I’ll say.” G rubbed his neck, “I felt like I was underwater but also flying at the said time. Everything I was feeling, seeing, smelling and hearing was cranked up. I need a serious nap.”

“That’s the woes of a summoning magic. It can take a lot out of you.”

“Either way, it worked. This will be splendid news.” Toriel exclaimed, “This must be reported to Asgore and the others immediately.”

“Yeah, we should head out right now.”

“I’ll send word to the General that you’ll be needing a portal.” Mia goes to stand up but flops back down when the room begins to swim. “...or maybe not.”

“Are you ok Mia?”

“I think I have a bit of vertigo.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself, Undyne and I will go to the General.”

“But-”

“Do what she says, you’ve done enough doll.” G goes over and pats her shoulder.

Mia goes to object but falls silent when she looks at him. “Okay…but stop calling me doll.”

“Heh right, my bad.” G smiles in spite of her pouting. Frisk and Alphys look at each other in a knowing way.

“Then it’s settled. Once I’m ready, we’ll be heading out. G are you prepared to recite the spell again?”

“Uh...I...I guess.” G sweats at the idea of performing the spell again, but he knew backing out was not an option. Plus, he wanted to sit with Mia and make sure she actually rested.

Toriel smiles, “Great, I won’t belong. While I’m out could you all clean up please.”

“Aye!” they rest called back.

G sighs before getting up, “Well, best get some more of that candy before I leave.”

Chara takes the moment to follow him, ‘Aw is the bony bastard sulking because he can’t hang out with Mia.’

G turns to her and in a garbled tongue says, [ ***BITE ME YOU SHITTY POLTERGEIST]**  The rest of the room freezes and watches G stomp up the stairs. 

Undyne turns to the others, "What or who was he talking to?"

"I have no idea." Papyrus looks at the stairs in worry.

Mia looks to Chara and whispers, "What did he say to you?"

'Have no clue, I was never good at speaking that language.' Chara says crossing her arms, 'I don't even know why he's getting all upset anyway?'

"You're were being mean to him. He was really worried today." Frisk scolds, but Chara just shrugs it off.

Mia goes to stand up, "Should I go talk to him?"

Papyrus is the one to stop her. "ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOU ARE ORDERED TO REST AND REST YOU SHALL, MIA."

"Oh right, sorry." Mia settles back down but looks dejected. It felt wrong not to talk to him about what was bugging him.

"NO NEED TO BE SORRY, I WILL GO TALK TO HIM. I'M SURE HE'S FINE." Papyrus pats her head, tops off her tea, and goes upstairs.

"These guys are too nice."

'That's just how monsters are. They've accepted that you are a friend and now you're stuck with them.' Chara winks at her.

Frisk nods, "They care about Mia, especially after all you've done."

Mia flushes ab it into her cup, "This might take some getting used to." Humans sure weren't like that. Historically, humans frowned upon magic. It was evil and only spelled trouble, but here they were relying on it to keep them safe and using it in everything they did or used. Progressive but it was a slow one. Maybe it was their shared magical kinship that made it easier for them to accept her but it was a lot better than when she was a little kid. 

 

Once Toriel was ready, the house was back the way it was. Undyne and G waited for her at the door. “Well, we’re off. Mia takes some time to rest and the rest of you do the same. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“Catch you guys later.”

G nods to Frisk, “See you kid and make sure Mia rest.”

“You could just say that to me.”

“But will you listen is the question, Doll.”

“Didn’t I ju-”

“Ugh quit flirting you two.”

Mia laughs and G looks mortified, “We’re not flirting you freaking  _fishstick_.”

“Calm down, I’m just messing with you.”

G sighs as the yellow dyes his cheekbones, “Let’s just go. Hold to me.” Toriel and Undyne do as he says and the blip out of sight.

Papyrus mutters something about his brother lacking any grace before heading to his room. Alphys and Frisk starting chattering to themselves and Mia notices. “Why are you two clucking about like hens for?”

“Oh, nothing. I want to draw a few pictures, I’ll go get my crayons.” Frisk rushes upstairs.

Alphys scurries away to her room with Mettaton in tow, saying she needed to go work on something. Mia looks confused but shrugs it off. "I should probably let the General  know what happened, she'll find out eventually,  _she always does_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better tell her, it's not like she's your boss or anything. 
> 
> Here's the revised version, please don't be too upset. Love you guys, BUH BYE~


	12. Signs of Things to Come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Toriel and the other's left, Mia was left to recuperate with Frisk to keep her company. Her downtime is uninterrupted by the arrival of an odd person bringing news that could spell doom for them all. Somewhere, else Mary meets with general Harcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU cameos and time shenanigans, inbound.

[Mary’s dining room]

In the wee hours of the day, a militant group enters the dimly lit dining room of Mary’s tower. The decor was dark, oppressive as the woman seated at the table. A deep red dress with a plunging neckline under a long robe that sat loosely on her shoulders. She didn’t bother to look up from her gory meal when they bowed to her. Mary signals for her servants to leave them and quickly they did.  “About time you showed, Harcon. I was beginning to think you abandoned me.”

The lead hooded figure rose to his feet and revealed his face. He was middle-aged with salt and pepper hair that added a wise looked to his hardened, angular face, “Forgive us, The mages in Brazil are tenacious. I lost a substantial number of troops.”

Mary waves off the explanation, “I’ll have your platoon resupplied by tonight, but first I received some grand news from my informants. It would seem the Rebellion leader to the East has made a discovery. The monsters of old have returned.”

“Monster of old...but they’re nothing but a fairy tale, a myth- URK.”

Mary stood before him and smile gracing her features with sickening sweetness, “Honestly Harcon you have little imagination, you think in a world where a man can do magic and summon beasts would exist alongside the creatures of the Mythical age?" Her blackened fingers caress his square jaw. If she wasn’t so frightening, Harcon would have considered her an ethereal beauty. "Lazarus long wondered where they buried them, but the mages were quite tricky and held their secrets close.” Mary looks over at the letter with glee. “This Is exciting news indeed. I want you and your platoon on standby until I receive word from Father. I’ve already sent word to the informants to keep a constant visual and to lay low.”

The hooded group stood and bowed again to Mary, “He just loves new toys and this will definitely put a smile on his face.” Mary swoons as her gaze meets a picture of a man in a long dark jacket and hat. His brow looked permanently knitted and his eyes held no warmth. Just like his eyes, his smile gave off domineering and sick feeling if any sane person looked upon it. Mary, on the other hand, was taken by it and made a point to worship it every day. Harcon’s group quietly rolled their eyes or grunted disapproval.

Just then, the Imp butler hobbled from the shadows. "Mi-Mistress Mary?"

Mary's cold, black eyes snap to the diminutive demon, " _ What? _ " she hisses.

The Imp quivers but continues, "I have news from Lord Isaiah." He presents a red piece of stationary sealed by magic. Mary takes it and begins to read. She paces around the room, only muttering a few words and then she exclaims.

"This is it, that Know-It-All has done it."

Harcon looks a bit uneasy but speaks, "Um ma'am-" She notices the group still stood there and flushed a deep red. “Y-You’re still here, get out!”

They bowed and rushed out. Mary sighed but went back to smiling at the portrait of her paramour. "Soon, all our dreams of a new future will come true, won't it Lazarus?"

From outside the dark tower, Harcon had a severe headache, his work has just gotten a lot more complicated. one of his men spoke up, “Sir, what shall we do now?”

“What do you mean, Smith.” Harcon says making a portal. As much as he despised magic, traveling about was easier. “That demoness may have given us the standby, but we stick to the plan, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Harcon nods, “Good, now let’s head back, we have plenty to do.”

* * *

 

Dallas normally didn’t come by like this but he figured he’d give it a try. He makes his way to Mia’s bungalow and knocked on the door. No answer the first time, so he did it a second time. Instead of the curly haired young woman he wanted, he got a partially dressed guy who smelled like sun and tomatoes.

“Dallas, what are...you doing here?” The man looked down at him slightly. Dallas cursed how short he was. "Dallas?"

Dallas shook off his nerves, “Is Mia here?”

Before Philip could answer Penn steps into view, “She ain’t here  _ Dull Ass _ .”

“I thought she was off?”

“She is, but the monsters came by this morning to get her. Something about magic training.”

Dallas looked shocked, “She’s teaching them?”

Penn leans on Philip, “I guess, why do you care?”

“I-I don’t, but isn't that too soon?” Dallas wasn’t quick enough to hide his eye twitch from Penn.

“Aw, is someone worried about Mia not wanting to hang out with them? How sad.”

“Fuck off, you know what, forget this just tell Mia I came by.” Dallas storms off and Philip waves at him before Penn drags him back in with a mischievous smile on her face. “Disgusting lovebirds, they’re no help at all. Why does Mia spend so much time with them now? She’s only known them for two days.” At that moment, Dallas hears Mia's laugh and looks right where it came from. On the roof deck sits Mia with the human kid who freed the monsters in the first place. Dallas spotted a tree just close enough and high enough to climb and set to work.

 

"Ah, the sunshine feels so nice today." Mia sat on a blanket with Frisk as they colored away. She knew she had to rest so the magic and heal her wounds but they never said where.

"If you say so, I'm more of a rainy day person," Frisk says looking up with their irises bright red signaling Chara's possession. "How long do you think it'll take for you to heal?"

Mia hummed, "At the rate of how much tea I just guzzled, maybe the rest of the day and tonight." Mia takes another sip, "This monster food sure does wonders, I almost feel like my old self."

_ "Good, you'll need to be in top form soon."  _ The voice startled them and there stood Frisk. Well, sort of. Frisk wasn't gray toned or lacking actual eyes and just had two gaping holes.  _ "Fear not, I'm just a messenger." _

"A messenger for whom?" Mia asks.

"The universe or multiverse itself."

"The multiverse?"

"Yes, timeline like many before it has been corrupted and doomed."

Mia holds up a hand as she pinches the nerve between her eyebrows. "Slow down kiddo, introductions and the explain your reason and whatever you just said."

The grayscale Frisk nods, "You're right, my apologies. I am CORE! Frisk. As I said before I come bearing a message that your world, your timeline is doomed via a paradox." CORE! Frisk says coming closer, "I've come to warn you of things to come. A mass of people will die on your next mission. You can stop it no matter what, but it will signal a greater tragedy if you do not find the corruption and destroy it."

"Uh huh, now tell me, Corey, if I may call you that, how did this corruption happen?"

"The Guardians of Creation and Destruction, who fight many times, clashed and from it, Destruction bleed and from grew another being. That Being entered your world, conquering almost entirely."

'Do you remember that?'Chara mutters.

"No...I don’t think I do," Frisk gives Chara a troubled look.

Core draws closer, “In your primary timeline, I met you. It was a simpler time, you and the monsters are tied by fate since the beginning but that was all changed due to magic, time magic. The corruption was making progress, you all were caught in the crossfire.” They turn to Mia, “ I’m sorry to say this, but your death incited a reset and the only one who can do that, for the most part, is Frisk.”

Frisk gulps a lump in their throat and hides behind Mia, "You know a lot but why should we believe you. What if you're the corruption?" Mia's eye glows iridescent purple as she stood in front of the others.

"Nice to see that no matter the timeline, you're still protective of your friends. That means we have a chance." Core! Frisk says solemnly.

"Mmhm, but how do you know about this corruption?"

Core looks at her, "Because my sight stretches far and wide. No matter the time or the place, I've seen it."

"If you've already seen then why not stop yourself?"

"Because I can't interfere, my meddling lead to my existence now." Core's gaze switches to Frisk, who feels their sins crawling on their back. "Once the dust clears and all is lost, I can aid the survivors and guide them a safer place, that's as far as I've gone."

Mia sighs, "Fine, say I believe you, mind telling what happens next?"

"Two days from now. The sun will not rise for the base hidden North of here."

Mia is lost for words, her blood runs cold. Chara shakes her shoulder, "Mia, you okay?"

"The North, That's the Vancouver base?" Mia feels a chill run up her spine. “I need proof that I should believe you. Give me a reason or leave.”

Core sighs, “Very well, I want to see you survive, you were a good friend to me, I want to see you happy and live.”

Despite Core’s emotionless face, they could sense their sincerity. She felt like she should know them. So they must be telling the truth. She turns to see Core! Frisk is not there and scoffs. "That’s going to take some getting used to." Mia turns in the direction of the HQ and sighs, "I have to report this to Henrietta."

'But won't she be mad if you come in all beaten up?' Chara asked.

"I'll tell her I was training a bit too rough. Her lecture will have to wait though." Mia summons her wings again and flaps. Her shoulder wasn't tender or bleeding profusely, but it ached a bit.

"Take us with you," Frisk holds on to Mia, who picks them up.

"Hold on." Mia jumps and her wings carry them off towards the General's office.

* * *

 

 

From the tree, Dallas couldn't believe what he heard. The kid had a clone that was all seeing and the Vancouver base was doomed to be destroyed. "I should report to Dad he'll know what to do."

As he clamored down the tall Oak, Core! Frisk watched him.

"He may not know it, but he's got a bigger part in this. I should keep a close eye on him for now." Core feels someone watching him, "I know you're there, Ink."

"From their hiding spot appears an ink-covered skull. "Jeez can't hide from your gaze can I, Core." The skeleton dressed within a long scarf that goes brown to light tan like parchment paper, a blue jacket around their waist, brown overalls, high top sneakers decorated with animal print and teal, and a giant paintbrush. He was known to many as The Guardian of the Multiverse, Deity of Creation, the Patron of Creators, but those who knew him well called him Ink.

"I suppose you're here to deal with the corruption as well this time or will you stay neutral again?" Core! Frisk says not looking at him. Ink flinches, picking up the venom in their voice.

Ink cease moving closer, Error may have given it life but it was my power that helped it gain from. So I should fix it right?" He looked to Where Mia was headed, "How did she take it?"

"Skeptical but she believed me, she was always like that, even before the Corruption."

Ink laughs, "Yeah, Mia was always a feisty one. So I guess it's my turn, I should head to G."

Core nods, "He's back in his home, he should be taking a break by the time you get there."

"Right, I'll be right back." Ink takes out his brush and swipes the side of a wall and then jumps in. Core sighs and heads off to check on the other just in case. One can never be too careful.

G took a breath in the confines of his home. It was midday on the surface and he only had a quarter of the underground’s inhabitants restored. He dropped onto the couch and shoved a piece of candy into his mouth. His bones ached and his head was getting fuzzier. Luckily he was able to teach the King and queen how to do the spell so he could rest a bit. “There’s gotta be a simpler way than just this. Maybe I should ask Mia when I get back?” The sound of her name rolled off his tongue. Stars, he’s only known her for two days but his base instinct made it hard not to fall for her. She was feisty, funny, and usually had a big smile on her face. He’d give anything to keep that smile there.

Then came the worrying thoughts. Was she resting like he told her? Was she eating or sleeping? Are the kid and that ghost keeping her company? His mind flickered back to the fight with Undyne. The blood loss and how banged up she was. He wanted to roast Undyne alive for that but he held back. Thank Asgore he did, he knew Undyne didn’t mean to and the magic up here was known to them, but he wasn’t gonna forget that. ‘I should have just sparred with Undyne or something. she should never have gotten hurt like that.’ G knew he wasn’t going to forget how pitiful and broken she looked in their living room.“Maybe I could sneak off and check on her? It’s only for a second.”

“You can try but she’s not home.” The familiar voice startled G off the couch. “Heya.” Ink sat on the back of the couch and seemed to be drawing the room. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” G growls louder than he should have.

Ink ignores it,“Oh, just dropping in to say hello.”

“Really, you came to chat with me, I’m flattered.” Gg rolls his eyes and settles back on the couch

“Really?”

“Not really, so what’s wrong now? Did another alternate go loco or is Error trying to kill us all again.”

“No, not really, but that’s him every day. We do have a problem though. I was fighting Error, like always, and something happened. I managed to wound him. He bled a bit in the process. I didn’t notice that some of my magic seemed to mix with it and awakened something... _ eerie.” _  The word causes Ink’s eye lights to change.

“Eerie, what are you talking about. Didn’t you make that kid Paper Jam?”

“No Jammy is different, that was caused by both of our magic mixing in a fight. His blood and my magic seemed to awaken an entity Core and I are calling t _ he Corruption _ . It somehow was able to travel to this world and caused a Paradox in your timeline.”

“Great, more time bull crap.” G lights a cigarette. “So how do we fix it?”

“We have to find it. It’s slithering around in this timeline. If we don’t, this world will be no more and will probably move on to the next.”

“Well did you ask Schoedinger to look for it?”

“They can’t pinpoint it here. It’s hiding, just like it did before.”

“Before?”

“Yeah, this timeline is the result of a RESET.”

“What?!” G looked shocked he doesn’t remember. He should remember, “what how did-did-”

Ink calms G down, “Calm down, we can fix this. We just need your help in finding it.”

G glares down at the Artist version of himself for a minute, “Fine, I’ll help but first I gotta finish my work topside.” The pair blip back to the surface. Toriel is the first to notice G’s return. Ink ducks behind a bunch of bushes and gave him a thumbs up.

“Ah you’re back,” Toriel steps closer to him, “I hope you’re rested we have thirty more monsters to help.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” G glances at the bush and goes back to work. He’ll make this quick even if it kills him.

* * *

 

 

Henrietta sat in her office, cluttered with books and papers. Blues music played on the old cd player she had and she spent some time free time before the next wave of work began. A faint knock reaches her ears, “Come in.” She glances up from her book to see Mia, bandaged up and breathing hard. She jumps to her feet, “What in seven saints hap-”

“No time, I need to talk to you.” Mia comes in, guiding Frisk to a chair. “I just received an odd message today. I know this may sound crazy but hear me out.” Mia goes on to retell her meeting, or reuniting with, Core! Frisk, who warns her of an impending attack on the Vancouver base and that this Core! Frisk told them that something was wrong with this timeline and that they should be on high alert.

The look on Henrietta wasn’t short of shock and confusion, “An odd entity that looked like Frisk came to you and said all this. What about them, what if they’re responsible.”

“They said we were friends. I’m still skeptical but something inside me said to believe them.” Mia looked unyielding and serious at her superior.

“Fine,” Henrietta sighs as she stands, “I’ll send word to General Harcon, and tell him about this, but for now explain to me why you look so banged up.”

Mia blanched a bit, “Uh...you see, I got woken up by Undyne and the others this morning and they asked me to help them regain heir magic. I did and sparred with Undyne. I may have underestimated the reaction to her reconnecting with the magic up here.”

“I thought they already had magic?”

“They do, it’s just been dampened by the barrier that kept them imprisoned. It was simple, I used the spell and circle made to awaken magic.”

Henrietta’s flashed a deep blue as her mouth formed a hard line, “That’s dangerous and can leave you fatigued, have you lost your mind!” she could feel the vein in her foreheaded throbbing.

Mia stepped back, “No, I used a simplified version with modified runes to a bit, the one we use for children to ease the strain. G was able to get in on the first attempt amazingly.”

Henrietta gave Mia one last disapproving look before backing off, “I admire your dedication to your mission and urge to help, but please think a bit before doing so or warn me ahead of time .”

"To be fair, the Colonel was with me."

"Oh, I guess I'll need to talk to him later as well."

'Sorry Colonel,' Mia thought.

The General eases into her chair, “Is this mysterious Core! Frisk still close by?”

“I’m always close by.”

Henrietta jumped into attack mode before seeing the monochromatic child, “Who in the hell are you?”

“I am the ‘mysterious informant’, hello Miss Henrietta.”

“You told it my name?”

“No, they didn’t, I just know….also, I’m not an  _ it _  ma’am.”

Henrietta calms down but glares in Core! Frisk’s direction. “Right, excuse my hostility, I’m not use to folks just teleporting into my office. Now please explain to why Ishould believe that the Vancouver base is going to be destroyed.”

Core nods, “As I told her, a corruption in this timeline is hiding within this universe. I’ve been trying to pinpoint it but it’seems to hide itself from me. A feat that hasn’t happened to me before. I’ve seen this world get torn apart once and stitched together into this horrible place, I want to fix it and make things right. I couldn’t the first time.”

Henrietta looked to the gray child, “You have the ability to see diverging timelines, how many end with us dying?”

“So far it’s 47, there are a lot of blind spots that are popping up really fast here. I believe that is the corruption’s doing. On the bright side, I see 24 happy endings.”

“Not a bad number, 24 I can work with.” Henrietta goes to a small crystal sitting on a pedestal, “I’ll be contacting Harcon, I’ll send word of what’s happening but in the meantime rest up Mia, I feel like you won’t be getting any after tomorrow.”

Mia salutes, “Yes General.” She and Frisk head out and leave Henrietta to her call.

Henrietta can feel Core! Frisk watching them. “Tell me, do you think calling will change anything?”

“I might but it will send ripples through the timeline. Your enemies will be alerted but not shaken. I see death but new truths will be learned in spite of it.”

“Hmm, very well, let’s get this over with.” Henrietta touches the orb and it glows blue. A flash of orange mixed with it and a gruff man’s voice comes through. “Harcon, it’s Harris, I need to speak with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell trouble, damn all on Mia's day off. Are you wondering what Mary has planned or what this corruption is? Well, you'll see in the next chapter.
> 
> leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark this story if you like it. Love you guys, BUH-BYE!!!


	13. Later That Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G finishes up at the mountain and the even goes on with Mia making a proposal. What could she want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not pun while eating soup.  
> Just so you know I have a special chapter I want to do for Halloween.
> 
> If you have any suggestion then tell me in the comments.
> 
> Now, enjoy reading, see at the bottom.

 

September 23, 6:45

The restoration of the monster magic was a success. G went over a few essential things like taking it easy due to their bodies getting use to the foreign energy. Despite his fatigue, G was happy about how things were going. They could protect themselves and clear the town below them out. Life as a monster on the surface was becoming a possibility. An idea that made a pessimist like him smile a bit.

Once he finished he sat back on a rock, sighing, “Fucking finally.” G yanks out his pack of cigarettes and fumbles for his lighter. Once he finally got lit up the first inhale eased his encumbered soul. It was had to be due to him being away from Mia for so long. Plus the fuck ton of overtime he did. 'Lazy guys like me got no business doing charity work.' 

“Least those smell better than the usual shit you light up,” Undyne says walking up to him.

'So much for relaxing.' 

“No one said you have to hang around me when I am.” G grunts, not looking her way. He turns away but Undyne stands there, “What?”

Undyne’s brows knit together, “I can see that you’re still mad. Look, man, I didn't mean to rough up your girlfriend dude.”

G's head swivels around, “I don’t have a crush on her, Fishstick, watch it.”

Undyne unfazed, “Oh, because the way your glaring at me says otherwise.” Undyne's sharp teeth stretched into a grin. “C’mon G, we all see it in the way you look at her. Heck, you looked ready to knock my lights out after we got our magic back. I don’t blame you, I would too if anything happened to Alphys.”

G fell silent as he looked away. “Shit.”

Undyne laughs a bit, “It’s okay if you want to smack me around to pay me back. We can settle this anytime.”

G looked at the merwoman for a long minute. The air buzzed around them a bit. “Fine, I’ll take you up on your offer.” He stands up to dust himself off, “But let’s make one thing clear.” He gets closer to her, eye light shining a brilliant golden color but not steaming. Undyne felt a brisk chill go up her spine. A feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. FEAR. “If we weren’t friends I would do more than  smack you around .” He pats her shoulder as his face goes from threatening to friendly in a second before blips out of sight.

Undyne sighed, “Jeez, he didn’t need to get serious.” The wind gathered up to blow her hair a bit. “Then again, that look in his eye was a nice start.” 

G returned with the queen and Undyne soon after she said her goodbyes to Asgore and her subjects. She’ll be there tomorrow but G won’t have to take her next time. The house smelled of something good and G noticed how hungry he was. “Hey bro, we’re back.” G says coming closer.

Papyrus turned his head to see him, “AH YOU’RE ALL BACK, HOW DID IT GO?”

“Splendid, everyone’s got their magic back. I plan to inform the General about this and plans to use the town as our first settlement.”

“THAT'S GREAT YOUR MAJESTY, I HOPE THINGS GO SMOOTHLY!”

“As do I Papyrus,” Toriel says taking a seat on the couch. She looks around and sees that it was  fairly quiet, “Where is Frisk and Mia.”

Mettaton enters, “They’re up on the deck. Mia said she needed some fresh air so she and Frisk took to coloring on the roof.” he takes a seat by Papyrus, “I told her she take a rest but she's quite stubborn."

Undyne nudged G, “Aw look your girlfriend stayed put for you.”

“She didn’t do it for me, ‘Dyne, she can  barely move as is.”

“ACTUALLY BROTHER I CHECKED ON MIA’S WOUNDS AND SHE’S MOVING FINE DOING FINE,” Papyrus adds without turning to them. “SEEING AS SHE S PERSEVERING SOUL, SHE JUMPS BACK QUICKLY NYEH HEH HEH.” 

Toriel nods, “Either way, it’s good to see she is fine, but we have to pull our weight. We can’t rely on Mia to shield us or sacrifice her health or reputation all the time.” G agreed with that statement. They owed her a lot already and he wanted to pay her back in full. 

“WELL SAID, YOUR MAJESTY.” Papyrus brings a bunch of dishes to the dining room. “NOW, IF SOMEONE WOULD BE SO KIND AND RETRIEVE THE HUMANS SO WE CAN EAT DINNER.”

“I’ll go.” G heads towards the stairs.

“Go fetch your girlfriend Romeo.” Undyne hollers from her place on the couch by a distracted Alphys

G growls a bit, “She’s not my girlfriend!” he stomps away as Undyne chuckles.

Alphys shook her head, “Undyne you should...shouldn’t push him like that.”

“Ah he ain’t gonna do nothing, but did you see how yellow his face as? The guy is definitely into her.” Alphys nodded. She was going to deny it was nice to see him like this. It was always so melancholy or lost in his own headspace- even at work. The day he appeared, she thought she had lost her two closest colleagues and friends but they were still around. Things were slowly going back to normal.

Mettaton claps his hands in glee. “How exciting~ the first possible human monster romance on the surface. Now that's a story.”

Papyrus jumps in, “I CAN’T AGREE MORE. HAVING MIA AS A DATEMATE IS FITTING FOR HIM, PLUS IT’S NICE TO SEE HIM SMILING MORE.” Everyone keep conversing but Toriel sat  quietly . In the back of her mind, she knew that G’s liking for Mia was way beyond that of infatuation. It was instinctual and she hadn’t seen it in years.

G dropped in on the deck and saw the two human and a ghost sitting on the floor. The children seemed to be watching Mia do something with her hands, “So you braid it like this to secure the beads." Mia demonstrates with fluid movement. "You place the special ones in the middle.” G walked closer and saw that Mia was making what looked to be a bracelet. “And TAH- DAH a one of a kind friendship bracelet for my two new favorites, Frisk and Chara.” Mia gives Frisk the bracelet. It  was made of twine and had two big beads in it. One red and the other was green.

“It’s so pretty,” Frisk exclaims as the held their wrist up into the light. “What do you think Chara?”

“Yeah, it’s shiny.” she says in awe, “Do make anything else?”

“I knit from time to time,” Mia says putting the twine and beads.

“You do? Can I see what you made?” Chara’s sudden excitement makes Frisk’s eyes glow. “I wanna see.”

Mia nods, “That’s fine by me. It’ll be getting colder soon. You’ll need warmer clothes. I’m happy to lend you some of my older things I’ve kept for when Fawn got bigger.” she turns to see G, “Hey you’re back, I didn’t even hear you come up.”

“I took a shortcut.” He says walking closer, “So what are you three up to?”

“I got bored and needed something to do.” Mia said in a matter- of- fact tone, “So I sent Frisk over to get me something. I didn’t move like for a solid two hours.”

“Oh and what about the other hour and forty-five minutes?” 

Mia fiddles with her bracelet, “I went to the General and reported the successful return of your magic.” Something told her not to lie and she had no reason to.

G nods, “Ah I see, anyway dinner’s ready, hope you're hungry.”

“Starving,” Mia says  quickly standing up.

By the time they reached the living room the table was set. “DIG IN, THIS IS OUR FIFTH MEAL ON THE SURFACE.”

“Are you actually counting them?” Frisk asked as they took a seat by Mia.

“WHY YES, I WISH TO USE THE RECIPES THAT LASALLE GAVE ME.”

“Nice to see you and Lasalle have become cooking buddies,” Mia says with a smile.

“SO DO I, IT’S GREAT TO FIND ANOTHER LOVER OR COOKING.” Papyrus exclaims, “NOW EAT UP, DON’T LET IT GET COLD.”

Mia eyed the food, it  certainly looked edible and not made of snails. The meal consisted of a hearty looking soup filled with vegetables and meat. She took a bite and  was taken aback by how rich it was in flavor. “Is it good?” G asked with a smirk.

Mia’s cheeks heated up, “Y-yeah, delicious.” Papyrus heard and beamed at the praise. Mia saw the smirk and shook her head, "Don't say it."

“I guess you could say he did-”

“-please, don’t,” she begged, knowing what he was going for.

“ Souper .” Mia failed to suppress her laughter and G, triumphant, eats his soup with a pleased smile as he pats her back. This catches the whole tables attention.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL OUR FRIEND THIS TIME?” Papyrus shouts.

“What, we're  just talking about what a  soup -erb job you did with the food, Bro.” G says  innocently with a grin growing on his face. The rest of the table either groans or laughs “Right Mia?”

“Yeah...it was stew -pendous.” Mia says through her hiccups of laughter.

Papyrus fights to keep the small smile creeping up. “Three days and you’ve infected Mia with your obnoxious punning?”

“He’s right it’s a  sickening thought.” Mia answers in mock annoyance.

G sputters and rocks in his chair, “Nice to see that this world hasn’t lost its sense of  humor .”

“Hey, puns tickle my funny bone .” Mia shrugs.

“Angel, you’re speaking my  pha-language .” Mia and G continue to throw down puns at each other between slurps.

“Ugh, he is  seriously flirting with puns?” Undyne rolls her eyes. Alphys  just shrugs but is taking mental notes of their interaction.

“ I think it’s quite cute.~” Mettaton squeals,  slyly filming their back and forth.

Undyne scoffs at the engrossed robot, “Of course you would.”

“Both of you please stop you’re ruining my soup,” Papyrus says in bewilderment as Toriel pats his back. She’d join in if she wasn’t laughing so hard.

“But you’re smiling Papyrus?” Frisk says with a snicker.

“YES, AND I HATE IT!”

The conversation soon got around about how things were going back at the mountain. which Toriel  was delighted to talk about. “With the monsters able to use their magic  safely , we’ll be right on schedule to start clearing out the town close by.”

“I’ll have the guard but it’ll take a bit more power to deal with those things,” Undyne says as she shovels food into her maw. “You think your general wouldn't mind loaning a few of guys to help out?”

Mia shook her head, “I don’t mind lending a hand but you should go ask the General.” 

“Of course, if that means I get to see you fight again.

Mettaton jumps in, “That also means I have to film it.”

“What exactly is that for?” G says his sockets turning to the robot in curiosity, but also in suspicion.

“N-nothing!” Alphys buries her face in the pasta.

“Why do you want to film me?” Mia asks with a tilt of her head.

“F-For research, also they want to see you, you being a mage who saved us...” 

“Of they want to see it Alphys. A mage saved you that day. It proves there are good humans mages out there. Frisk gave us a chance to see the sun and you fought to keep us there. Frisk and you are our angels.” Mettaton thrust an elegant finger at Mia, “You darling,  are indeed a hero.” Mia  quietly chewed her food but did give it some thought. 

There was probably some bad blood between their kind still, but...' Mia mentally slapped herself. She wasn’t going to ruin it based on some bull like old history. 'Also the idea of being a hero sounded nice, but still...'

Frisk tugs on her sleeve, “It’ll be fine, they’re  just excited.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt," Mia says with a shrug.

“Excellent, oo~ I can’t wait, the ratings will be through the roof.”

Alphys spoke up again. “Speaking of which, we should jumpstart on clearing the town and its restoration. I want to into getting the power and the Undernet up and running. It-It could  really benefit the surface as another means of communication.”

“But first we need to clear the town and gain building materials.”

“The restoration team can help with that.” Mia says, “They did help build this house, and you’re magic will speed the process up  quickly .

Later, he went off to his room to work on his little project. A large blueprint sat pinned to the wall in front of him. The guns he found  really needed some TLC but the nothing he couldn’t handle. Sure he could have gotten a more functional but one worked with a bit of extra TLC tend to work better in these cases. 

A knock on the door comes through and tells them to enter. Mia comes through, “Hey.” she  slowly comes in and G  quickly turns to her, forgetting the magnifiers that rested on his head. “Nice headgear, dude.”

G taps them, “Thanks,” there’s a pause once the pair finished  lightly chuckling, “So what’s up?”

“Oh, uh...I need to talk to you about something.” G gestured for her to continue, “Right, well, how long have you known about Frisk can do magic?” 

“Not long. I figured they could be a mage considering their quickness heal by Toriel.” G state going back to his project. From his peripheral, he can see Mia moving to sit on his bed. 

Mia laughs  darkly , “I don’t believe you, by the way.” she says with a near cutting tone, “If I recall, Frisk asked something about the date. I’m still kicking myself for not catching on to it. Frisk is a mage  indefinitely , to be specific, a time mage.”

G’s hands stop moving to look at her. The way he looks at her is cold but wary, “What makes you think that.”

“Well they were down there thirty upon arrival, and they didn’t age a bit. They should be a full grown adult.  Maybe , even the general’s age. So  obviously they’ve got to be able to use time magic whether it’s involuntary or on purpose is up to what you tell me.”

“Oh, and what makes you think I know anything?” G throws her a challenging look as she scoots his chair back to face her. Mia doesn’t look the least bit intimidated by the low glow of his eye. 

“Because you don’t look like an idiot or act like one. You’re observant but also like to keep secrets but for good reason. I don’t want to hurt Frisk, I want to help and soon as possible.”

Mia states not looking away from G’s haunting face  just before it softens. “What’s so bad about the kid that I need to divulge their  magical abilities to you, a  stranger we  just met two days ago?”

Mia sighs, “Because I’ve had a pretty weird day.  Nearly dying during a fight with a fish woman and I saw a clone of Frisk.”

“A clone?”

“Well, they called themselves an alternate version. I didn’t know humans could come in monochrome, but they looked and sounded like Frisk, if not a bit beyond their years. But they told me a few chilling things today. This timeline  is doomed to fail and I’ve died before and Frisk reset time itself to save me.” Mia leans back on her hands. “I also put two and two together when Core spoke about them using time magic too. ”

‘Heh trust me that’s not weirdest shit that’ll happen yet.’ G thinks to himself. “Clever girl, but I still need to know why should I tell you what’s going on with Frisk.”

“Is it always like pulling teeth with you?” G shrugs, “Look, I need to know Frisk’s history in using magic, it could save them and us.” Mia says and G stares at her. She groans and continues, “The ability to do magic is a miracle onto itself. But it comes with consequences- serious consequences." Mia says with a wry expression on her face. The magic within Frisk is dangerous if left unchecked. They needed a binding to hold it back otherwise it’ll kill them from the inside out. I fear that it may have happened once before.”

“A binding, what’s-” Mia stands to have her back facing G. She rolls up her shirt which and outshines a silver marking. “-A marking.”  ironically it looks like wings.

Mia tugs her shirt down, “Children are natural wellsprings for magic. That’s why Lazarus created cradles. Capturing young mages gave him an army of manipulatable soldiers. The mark makes things a bit safer, though not everyone gets one,  just those who might need a bit of extra safety.” G thought back to the underground. Monster never once had to get marked to keep a grip on their magic. It  just came  naturally like learning to walk. 

Oddly enough the pattern of the mark itself looked personal and very intricate like a piece of art. ‘How Ironic that it looks like a pair of wings.’ He mutters to himself as he maps the lines with his eyes. G  really wanted to touch it as more questions in his mind arose. “So what happens if they don’t get it or can  just Frisk learn to suppress it?” 

Mia lets out a shaky laugh, “If only it were that easy.” Mia smiles turn a bit too sullen for G’s liking.

Ultimately , G gives in, “Fine I’ll bite, the kid can do magic, but it wasn't a one-time thing.” Mia looks at him as he gets up to open a window. He stands by it as he lights another cigarette and takes a deep inhale. “When Frisk was first found in the underground everything was good until they died. That time, my bro and I were the ones to blame. It was an accident and the kid learned that they could restart from a previous time. That’s when their curiosity became too much. They wanted to go back and change things play with scenarios to get a better ending. After one too many times, it got the best of them and then…”

G’s silence made Mia urge him on. “G what happened, what did they do?”

“They killed half the underground.” G says with a grave expression in his eyes. “They went about their merry way in the underground with blood and dust on their hands. Without an inch of mercy in their soul. By the time they got to Asgore, most of my friends were dead. I faced them a few times, dying or escaping their wrath. A few times I killed them.” G laughs to himself before continuing, “It was like the kid  was possessed . Then they come back ready to face me but something changed.”

Mia listened to G’s tale. He spoke of how Frisk seemed different. A warm smile here and joke there, but never raising their hand to the monsters. Even when they were on the brink of death. “As much as that damn ghost gets on my nerves, I’m grateful for what she did to help.” he looks back at her, “Do you still want to help them learn magic.”

Mia’s face  was unchanged , “...Yes, Chara managed to drag Frisk from their madness G, don’t you see?” Mia stands up, “Frisk isn’t bad, they weren’t ready. Time magic is rare and having it with an unbound mage is dangerous. If we bind their magic and learn the proper way, I’m sure they’ll surprise us.” G still looked unsure, “I need you to trust me on this one. I know you’re wary about it but I can help them, so what do you say?” she holds out her hand, “Help me save Frisk.”

G gazed at her pleading smile and her outstretched hand, “Alright doll, but if it goes south then we pull out of this.”

“Agreed, now that this  is taken care of, onto the hard part.”

“Which is?”

“Toriel.”

“Ah,” G nods, “Word of advice, don’t tell her that Frisk has time magic or went mad and killed people. Keep it simple.”

“ Duly noted.” Mia says as she walks out, “Thanks for trusting me.”

“No problem,” G says with a smile. Once the door  was closed the smile faded away. G could feel his fists tightening. The conversation played back in his mind. Frisk has met Mia before, she’s died before, and Frisk had reset the timeline twice. G wanted to march down and have Frisk spill what they knew. Did they know about the corruption? He wanted to know, he hated not knowing what was going to happen. G looked up to see various objects in his room floating and he sighed, bringing them down. “Get a grip, no use being mad over it. We still got time, what’s worse that can happen?”

The conversation went a lot smoother than Mia had anticipated. Upon announcing that Frisk indeed had magic, Toriel  was thrilled . She began to talk with Mia about what type of magic Frisk could use and thought about lessons. Before they could get to that, Mia told her that Frisk must go through the binding process. 

The look Toriel gave and the word binding was normal when non-mage parents heard it. “Not to worry the binding is safe and painless, unless someone tries to remove it by force.” Mia reassures, “It a safety precaution due to Frisk being a human with more matter than magic.”

Toriel looked serious, “What happens if Frisk doesn’t go through with it?”

“Well, the magic may become too much for them. Fatigue, accidents may happen, someone might or will get hurt.” The list of things that could go wrong played in Mia’s head. G’s account had a lot to do with that. “I wouldn’t ask to do this if it was crucial. They’ll be safe, I promise.”

“If it’s for the best, then I'll allow it, I’ll have a talk with Frisk in the morning before you arrive about it, is that fine?”

“Yes, thank you Toriel.”

“No thank you for looking out for us, my child.” She took Mia’s hand in hers. Toriel was far from human but the gesture was familiar and comforting. “No go home and rest, you’ve had a long day.” Mia nodded and left son after saying goodbye. 

As she left, G sat on the top deck and watched her go up the street. “The others were right, you do care for her quite  deeply .”

G swiveled around, “Jeez Queenie, you almost gave me a heart attack, and I don’t even have one.”

“My apologize for frightening you, G,” Toriel says with an amused look on her face. “So when do you plan to discuss the obvious with Mia.”

G took a seat in a deck chair, “I don’t know what’re talking about.”

“Oh G, you can’t hide such a thing from me.” Toriel mused, “ I’ve lived quite a long time you know.”

The skeleton sighs, “Do I have to?”

Toriel arches one of her furry brows, “Would you prefer the others tease it out of you?” G mutters, ‘No.’ “Then tell me.”

G could feel the heat of his magic flaring up into his cheekbones again. He hated it. “There’s not much to tell. “He says, staring down at his hands, “I don’t know what to do, but being around her is addicting and odd. We shouldn’t work but she’s put a spell on me.” 

“Yes, it tends to feel like that, but we can't choose the ones meant for us.” Toriel's eyes were a bit glassy but G said nothing about it. “It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Soulmates are the natural phenomena of our world. Long ago, finding a mate in a human was normal, I’m not surprised that you found it in Mia.” 

“But it makes no sense,” G says jumping to his feet. “We’re not  physically compatible. You and Asgore are from the same species, Undyne and Al are pretty close. Yet here I am with my bony ass body and Mia who’s fleshy and soft. We. Shouldn’t. Work.”

“Yet you do. Your soul says it works and wants to be with Mia. To be honest, Mia may not notice but she does feel it too.” her voice was calm and  motherly as ever, “You can’t deny that it feels right  emotionally even if the logic doesn’t. You’ll both be fine G. I know it.” 

She was right, G couldn’t deny her. He cared for her. He wanted to be around her all the time. He wanted to touch her, make her laugh and smile  just for him, have her by his side in this scary world they now lived in. 

He wanted her all to himself.

G sighed, his shoulders slumping, “Do you always have to do that ‘Mom thing’ and be right?”

“Force of habit,” Toriel says. “Now then, if you’re quite done  skull-king about it,” That earned a low chuckle for G. “When do you plan on telling her.”

G rubbed his skull, “ I might hold off until we’re settled in but I...I will confess to her.”

“Good, now off to bed with you, Mia will be here to pick up Frisk and I want you to tag along.” Toriel urges him to rise and head to his room.

“Yeah, yeah, night queenie.” G says to Toriel before hitting the hay.”

“Goodnight G.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't someone just might do it for you, G.   
> Hope you like this. Ch. 14 is in the works and should be done by this week. see you guys later, buh bye~


	14. The Soul Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, just about Frisk, sort of. MC unknowingly stops Frisk from going crazy and causing a bunch of horrific resets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been slow in pace. I wanted to hurry up to the serious shit. I already have the parts of G and Mia becoming some kind of dynamic duo on the battlefield planned out. Yet, I'm trying to keep the pace natural but throw surprises in. I'm still learning to do this, but I'm trying!
> 
> I hope you like this, see you in the endnotes.

__

That night the dream return but this time Mia is ready. As she wades in the snow, she waits for the snapping of twigs. When it does come she stops but doesn’t turn immediately. “I know you’re there. It’s been a week of this and I have to say you’re a pretty good lucid dreamer.”

“What can I say, I’m a tease.” the voice itself was deep and warm. It had a bit of a drawl to it that reminded of melting chocolate. Mia could feel their presence right behind her but she hesitated on looking, “What’s wrong, don’t know how to greet a new pal?”

“What if you disappear again?”

“I won’t”

“You aren’t lying are you?” she asks.

“Now why would I lie to you?” they counter.

“...I don’t know, maybe you don’t trust me?”

The stranger laughed, “Tell you what, let’s try this.” She feels her hand in someone else's. The sensation familiar and cold to the touch. “Take my hand and don’t let go.” Mia does and holds tight to their hand. “Turn around like this.” Mia does and she meets not a face per se, but a skull. It was a skeleton, but an unfamiliar one. This one was way shorter than G or Papyrus. His skull was also a lot rounder and had a wide smile that looked permanently glued to his mouth.  “See, is that better?”

Mia could feel the heat rise in her face and it wasn’t from the cold, “Yeah.” she eyed his clothes and saw that he wore a blue jacket under a lab coat, dark shorts, and sneakers. “Um...do you mind telling where I am. I don't recognize this place.”

“Oh well,  _ tibia _  honest this is actually my neck of the woods dream wise.” Mia caught the pun and laughed.

“So I’m in your dream,” Mia says letting her eyes sweep over the tree line a bit. The tops seemed to disappear into the darkness that surrounded them, yet light still got in. “Well, that  explains why you were able to elude me.”

“Sorry, I wasn't pushing you out or anything,” they say as blue comes to his cheekbones; it reminded Mia of someone.  “If the other is woken up when the connection is cut. But it would have never happened in the first place if, you know-” Sans uses their still intertwined hands to pull her closer to him. “-we didn’t share a bond.”

“A bond? I don’t even know you.” The air in Mia’s chest tightened. Was this the sudden panic attack or was she just giddy? She didn’t meet any other skeletons after G and Papyrus.

The skeleton shrugs, “The universe work in mysterious ways. Just when you think you know the rules, they change.” ‘Ain’t that the truth.’ Mia thought just as the skeleton thrusts a hand out to her. “Let’s start this off right then, I’m Sans, Sans Serif the Skeleton, I’m glad I get to finally meet you.”

Mia smiled, “I’m Mia.” The smooth feeling of his hand felt a lot like G’s and Papyrus, it was firm but gentle warmth radiated from it. An odd ability seeing as they don’t possess skin or blood for that matter. "Likewise, Sans."

“Great to hear it, “Sans hummed, “It was getting kind of  _bonely_ around her.”

Mia laughed, “Wow that was bad. Do all skeletons tell puns?”

“Only the best. Be prepared to hear plenty of them from now on.”

“Oh no, and here I thought I was safe.” Mia teased.  A low voice shook the snow off the surrounding trees.

Sans looked up ruefully, “Times up for the night kid.”

"Figures," Mia felt her smile droop a bit, “Tell you what, I’ll come to visit the underground soon, where do you live?”

“Don’t bother, you’ll see me soon, just be patient. Besides, our dreams are the only place we can be alone for right now.”

“What are you- HUH?” the wind blew and Mia sat up quickly in her bed. Startling the child seated by her.

‘About time you woke up,’ Chara says.

Frisk smiled, “Mom wanted us to come to get you for breakfast again.”

Mia looked around to see her old room and then saw at her hand. She could still feel the chill of touching Sans’ hands. “Who let you in?”

“Some guy with Penn, they went to work already.”

“Ah, ok.” Mia rolled out of bed and went to her chest of drawers. “Give me a second and we’ll head over.” Mia grabbed a few things and raced to the bathroom. Running smack dab into something solid. Her own chest twitched as she met G’s eyes.

“Morning.” He greeted a bit groggily. His voice seemed to have dropped in range.

'Like melted chocolate...'

Mia shook the thought out of her head, “Oh...uh morning, I didn’t know you were here.” ‘Then again who lets a child travel by themselves at this hour.’ Mia thought. G, despite the obviously exhausted look on his face, looked happy.

“Thank Toriel, she sent the kid over. I was supposed to go with them, but went back to sleep." He leans a bit on the wall. "I noticed your roommates were gone and you guys don’t really lock the door.”

“Oh, right.” Mia looked towards the bathroom and then up at G again. This time he wasn’t looking at her. It didn’t take Mia long to see that she was in fact in nothing but a big t-shirt. “Ahahah, sorry... I won’t be long, but fill free to sit in my room.” She moved around him and went into the bathroom.

G did as she said and went to her room where Frisk and Chara were. He dropped down hard on the bed, making Frisk lift up in the air a bit. They turned away from the book they had and poked his mandible. “G, are you ok?”

“Mm-hm.”

‘I don’t know, you’re making a weird face.’ Chara says cringing as he looks at them.

“It’s an adult thing, you wouldn’t understand yet.” That adult thing would be seeing the girl you like not wearing pants. She really did have nice legs. G’s eyes roamed about her room. It was just like downstairs. Cozy, cluttered, and smelled just like her.

‘Tch, whatever.’ She says turning away from him right when Mia entered. She sported a loose t-shirt, jeans, and her boots again.

“Okay guys let’s head out, I’m starving.” Frisk jumped to their feet and headed out. G slowly rose up and followed them out. Mia doesn’t make eye contact with him but there was a light tint of red in her cheeks. G grinned a bit, ‘Nice to finally see her doing all the blushing now.’

The walk over was silent beside Mia and Frisk chatting away. It was when they entered the house that it changed. Everyone was off except Toriel, who was making breakfast, was gone.

“Ah you made it, would you like a bite to eat before you all head out?”

“Yes please.”

“Where are you heading to?” Frisk asks.

“ _We_  are heading to see Tallulah.”

“Why?”

Toriel steps in, “That’s what we need to discuss before you go.”

‘Uh oh.’ Chara says, which makes Frisk fidget in their seat.

“You’re not in trouble, my child, I know of your magic. Mia says she felt it on you and said that if action wasn’t taken then you might grow unstable.”

“What...what do I have to do?”

“It’s something all mages have to do when they gain their abilities. It'll be quick and painless. It a safety precaution."

Frisk looked uneasy, “If I don’t get it, will I hurt others?”

Mia paused to look at them seriously. “Yes, if you don’t get it, your magic will spiral out of control and you might hurt someone or yourself unintentionally. That’s a risk I know you don’t want to take.” Frisk nods, “Good, then we’ll see Tallulah after we’ve eaten. Don’t worry, Tallulah is great at this kind of thing and I’ll be right there with you.”

Frisk’s eyes looked hopeful and then they looked to G. “Are you coming?”

G straightened in his chair, “Do you want me to?” Frisk nods, “Then I will.”

The rest of breakfast was lighthearted and easy going. The trio headed out once G was more awake. “All set?”

“Yes, let’s go- oh” G pulled Mia closer and took Frisk’s hand.

She looked up at him. “Sorry, can’t risk losing you in the void.” Mia nods and then the smell of wet earth, chemicals, and something metallic reached her nostrils. The air was dark for a few seconds and she felt like they were falling. Upon reaching solid ground the darkness was gone and they were by the schoolhouse.

“I forgot you could do that,” she says.

“Just a perk of having magic.” G says. He looks away and Mia notices that she is still holding on to him.

“Sorry,” she says moving away. Oddly she didn’t want to.  “Let's head inside, Tallulah’s class hasn’t started yet.”

“Is that bird lady gonna be here?” G says with a hint of annoyance.

Mia looks back, “She’s probably to busy to deal with us anyway, but I suspect she’s attending to her class.” She says as they entered the empty yard.

“I don’t like her,” Frisk says taking a hold of Mia’s hand.

Chara crosses their arms in a look of disgust only a child can pull off. ‘Me either.’

Mia looks at their faces amused, “No one does.” she holds their hand tighter as they head into the building.

The old linoleum and fluorescent lights to the smell of marker board. "Ah, the good, old days." Mia sighs contently, "It feels like ages since I was running amuck in these halls." The trio moves further in and hears the sound of sing-song laughter of children. Tallulah must have her door open.

The young teacher did have her door open.  As she sat at her desk, youngsters were playing about the room. It was only eleven of them but that was enough to make G break out in a sweat. They were all so tiny and loud. A kid in a right yellow shirt spotted them by the door and pointed and said, “It’s the bone guy.” That sent ten pairs of eyes looking their way.

Tallulah snaps out of her gaze to reprimand the child, “Mattie, that’s rude.”

“Sorry,” Mattie says quickly to appease their teacher.

G looks stunned, “Uh...don't sweat it, kid.” He winks at them and the kid smiles.

Mia, "I hope we aren't bothering you, Tal."

Tallulah shook her head, “It’s fine, I heard you coming a few seconds ago. One of you is pretty excited at the moment.” Tallulah says eyeing Frisk who hides behind Mia. “I knew we’d see each other again,” Tallulah says dropping to Frisk’s height.

“We need your help with Frisk’s magic it-”

Tallulah gently took Frisk’s hand, “They’re pretty strong, I know. I can sense it, but I an also feel the knots. They’re so tightly wound with guilt and sadness, it look like it hurts.” Tallulah caressed Frisk’s wrist as they held eye contact. They flinch a bit at her touch but relax. “You’ve been fighting it for a long time, but you have good friends helping you out- even if they don’t know it.” Her eyes pan over to G and then look next to him...then Chara. Who jumps a bit.

‘You can see me?’

“I’m an empath, feeling what normally isn' t felt, seeing what normally isn't seen is a specialty of mine, little spirit.” Tallulah says, “Adults seeing the dead is an ability we lose but mages seem to keep it, lucky me.” the chirpy laughter at the end makes G and Chara look unsure. “My apologies, my eccentricities are coming out, follow me please.” Tallulah leads them to a small door on the other side of the room. She turns to her class, “I will be gone for a bit, April is in charge," She looks to a girl with glasses on. "Until then and I want no funny business.” She eyes the class who robotically agree to be on their best behavior. “Good, shall we?” Tallulah opens the door and the group heads in.

The door lead to a dimly lit room that G could only describe as a ceremonial space. On the floor was a massive circle much like the one Mia showed him to use. It has several different symbols and the hand it was scrawled in was intricate and complex. The rest of the room housed a massive shelf of vials and jars of liquids, herbs, and books. A long examination table covered in more books and paper, and a comfy chair with a small side table finish the room. “Welcome to my office slash clinic. Here I take care of most of the fledglings during the first stages of their process. I’m sure Mia has told you my ability to mark and what it does, yes?” Tallulah says.

“She explained a bit.” G answers.

Frisk looked unsure as they took in the room, “I...it...won’t hurt, right?”

“No, of course not, think of it as a safety net to help you along as you get used to your magic.”

“So you won’t take it away?”

Tallulah shivered, “By the gods no, to take a mage’s magic is like taking apart of them.” she bends down and gazes into Frisk’s eyes, “Fear not, with the proper guidance and training you will be able to control your magic safely, trust me.” Frisk nodded a bit relieved.”

Mia whispers to G, “I told you they were in good hands.”

“I guess you were right.”

“When do we start?” Frisk asks.

“Now seeing as you’re relaxed quite a bit.” Tallulah stands back up, “If you would take off your shoes and socks, then have a seat in the circle's center” Tallulah heads over to her shelf and gather a large book, a several candles placed at five points and then one in front of Frisk. She opens to a section of the book then went to Frisk and lit the candle. “Take three deep breaths while you gaze into the flame and relax.” Frisk nods and does as she says. She hums with approval and moves to take off her own shoes and heads to what G guessed was the northern part of the circle.

He was intrigued at how ritualistic this all was becoming. He’s seen that they had simple magic like they did, but when they used their words to manifest higher grades of magic. He thought back to when Mia brought her general to meet them. Her words held magic. He never thought the spoken word could do something like that. Was there a time that they too could do that? His thoughts were interrupted when the air suddenly changed. The pleasant warmth that had gathered was now a brisk chill that he could feel deep in his bones. The circle flashed a brilliant golden color, replacing the dim light in the room. Frisk seemed to sway as their eyes watched the flame. ‘Did she hypnotize them?’

The Tallulah woman took out a knife and sliced the air in four basic swift shapes. When she spoke, she  

“I call upon our Mother Earth and Father Sky,

To bless this circle,

to welcome their child into the fold.

To manifest their birthright

To protect their soul

And reveal truth untold.”

Frisk gasped, eyes burning a glittering red as their soul exited their chest and flew to Tallulah’s hand. The smile on her face was as gentle as ever. She releases the soul and it seems to dance gingerly in the air before twirling to some unheard rhythm.

Tallulah looks on pleased and drops to the floor and places both hands on the circle. G begins to hear a low hum and the circle glow brighter. Frisk’s eyes stay red but never do they move from the candle. He looks to Mia, who watches closely, and sees her swaying as well to an unheard song.

The circle’s light begins to contract and morph around Frisk almost like it’s trying to grab them. The energy from it made G’s bones rattle. ‘This way different from before,’ he thinks. Frisk’s body jerks and begins to move, startling G. Their body is soon floating as the light takes hold.

G almost jumps but Mia takes his arm and shakes her head, ‘Watch’ she mouths.

The light blankets them, their body shimmering and crackling. Frisk's soul begins to shine brighter and twirls faster. Tallulah says something in a tongue G couldn’t recognize. The shimmering dies down and shrinks to a single spot on their chest. Frisk begins to descend and lands gently on the floor. Their soul flutters down and re-enters their chest.

“So it is done

My work harm none

And the spirit bound.

Blessed be the Divine

And all their children.

Thus I call for this circle to close.

So mote I say, so shall it be done.”

Tallulah stands, making the same shapes again in reverse. The chill begins to fade.

His eye flicker to Mia who was silent throughout the whole thing. He then sees a familiar tint in her left eye. Chara. “What are you doing in there?” he hissed.

Mia, Chara, turns to G, “I had nowhere to go, I was worried about not being able to move if I get bound. So I jumped ship.”

Mia looks at him, “Don’t worry, G, they asked.”

“You sure you’re okay with-”

Frisk gasps and sits up in surprise, “Whoa…” The child looks down at their hands and then their chest. “I’m okay.”

Tallulah is soon at their side. “Yes, and you did fantastic, Frisk.”

“It worked?”

“Yes, have a look.” Tallulah points to a wall where a mirror had appeared. G didn’t remember that being there. Frisk walks over and pulls their shirt. On their chest was a heart surrounded by three simple lines. “As you grow the mark might change to adapt to your magic.”

Frisk was in awe at how silvery the lines were. Their little hand traced the raised flesh. It wasn’t painful but warm to the touch. “How does it look to you guys?”

“It looks great Kiddo.” G says as he bends down to look at it.

Mia nods, “Mmhm, it suits you. The three wands, it seems fitting for you, Frisk.”

Chara glides over the spot, ‘It looks cool. It’s like you got a tattoo or something.’

Frisk smiles, “It does, does it make me look like a tough guy?” Frisk flexes in a cartoonish way that makes Chara giggle.

“Very, no hold still, little one.” Tallulah grabs a jar. “Let's put this on to it will settle properly on your skin.” The stuff in the jar was cool and smelled medicinal, which made Frisk’s nose scrunch up. It reminded them of that sea tea stuff made them drink once. “There you should be ready to go. Now, who will be guiding the child in training?”

“Toriel wasn’t here today, but I’m sure she’ll want to tutor Frisk on magic at home," Mia says jutting a finger at G and then herself, "but we’ll be teaching him the cooler stuff, right?”

G sighed, “Yeah, but let’s not let Undyne in on it, until  _ much _  later.”

“Agreed,” Mia says with a look of stress on her face.

Tallulah clapped, “Splendid, but don’t be afraid to come by for advice, ok?”

“We will,” Mia walks over to Tallulah and takes her hands, “Thank you for this, Tall.”

“No need, I’m just glad to see the dark clouds blowing away. It takes the shine from your eyes.” She looks over at G, “I’m sure he agrees as well.” G avoids Mia’s look of confusion. “Alright, enough teasing, I have a class to teach, my mother will have my head if I’m even a minute off schedule.”

The trio left the class but promised to come by so the kids could see the skeleton guy again. “Well, that went well.” Mia says happily at her companions, “Didn’t I tell you there was nothing to worry about?” Mia looks to G with a smirk.

G chuckles a bit, rubbing his skull. “Looks like you’re right again, Angel.”

Mia nods, “G just remember, ‘I’m always right, even when I’m wrong, I’m right’.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It will in time,” Mia nudges him with a wink, “Well, now that the serious stuff is done. Who’s up for celebratory food at the Golden Bull?”

“Me,” Frisk says excitedly, “can I try that pie he made last time.”

“As long as it’s going in your mouth and not in someone’s face.” Mia ruffles their head. G shakes his head at the small jab.

Frisk grinned from ear to ear, “Okay.”

Just then, a loud bang startled the bunch. A red spark falls, a lighting the still morning sky. “A signal flare?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for that day off. No pie equals anger, lol! Also, I made a Disney, reference, did you catch it?
> 
> Looks like some shit is finally starting up. 
> 
> See what happens next in the next chapter.


	15. Into the Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base Vancouver has fallen, what will our heroes do? Will the monsters finally join the fight and earn their place in this world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the same day, how rare of me. I hope you enjoy it this. This one was a bit short, but the next one is gonna be pretty long. So prepare yourself.
> 
> On to the story!

 

 

For a short minute, the three of them watched the small ball of fiery light fall. “The time of destruction has passed. Vancouver base has fallen.” Core! Frisk appears beside them. 

Mia sighs and then looks at Frisk, “Looks like we’ll have to postpone the pie, Kiddo.” Frisk looks saddened but nods, “G take Frisk and Chara home, I have to go to the HQ.”

“And do what exactly?” He throws her a questioning look.

With a shake of the head, Mia says, “It was a summons and it doesn’t look good, that’s all I can tell you. Now take them home.” G stares at Mia for a long second and then takes Frisk up in his arms. They BLIP out of sight, Mia looks to the flare and then Core! Frisk. “Let’s get this over with.” Her purple wings unfurl and she shoots off into the sky towards Headquarters. 

‘Mia.’

“Didn’t I tell you to go home?” Mia says.

‘You told G to take us home. Never said I had to stay there.’ Chara counters.

Mia can hear Chara grinning in her head, “You know what I meant. This is not the time for games. Now go home.”

‘No, you’ll need me, besides you can’t make me. I’m a ghost.’

Mia suddenly wished she knew necromancy. She groans loudly, “Fine, but stay out of sight and be quiet.”

‘Ok.’ Chara says. 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this.”

Upon arrival, Mia lands right as Penn and Gordon pull up. Gordon yawned and jumped out of the truck, muttering about how waking up at the ass crack of dawn wasn’t in the job description. 

“Mia, there you are, I thought I saw you leave this morning.” Penn rushes over to her, “Got any clue what’s up?” Mia could see Core shake their head, and Mia mimicked it. 

“Sorry, I’ve got no clue as what’s wrong.”

Penn groaned, “Well this’ll be great, we haven’t got a red flare in four years.” She trudges off leaving Mia outside. 

“I’d advise you to actually be careful. The next few decisions will decide how this mission will go.” Core said plucking petals from a flower they found. 

Mia crossed her arms, “Any chance you gonna tells what I should do?” 

Core looked to her, “Trust in your friends, and don’t hesitate.” 

“Ok, I can work with that.” Mia walked in with rest, best not to waste time. 

About fifteen special operatives stand in the lobby. Standing upstairs was General Harris and her two advisors, Colonel Harris, her husband and the other was a man with blond hair. Most of it was out but had two small braids at both sides of his face. Captain Winston Heartnet was his name. The look on both their faces was grave. Mia knew why but she wasn’t going to let that information slip out. Once everyone was inside, the chatter was silenced by a raising of the General’s hand. “Sorry to wake you all from your beauty rest but I just received word from our field scouts. At, exactly, six o’clock this morning the Northern base in Vancouver was attacked. We all know that particular base is known to have walls designed them to be impenetrable. Yet, within two hours the walls were ripped open and went under siege.” A few began to look worried about the crowd. 

Winston stepped forward, “As of this moment communication aside from with General Harcon is down. The portals that would allow us to reach it immediately are down. The number of casualties or enemies is unknown. That’s where you, Alpha team, come in. Your mission will be split between securing the base and assisting in the extermination of the Crypt forces within the walls. Any further questions will be directed towards team leaders. Now suit up, you leave within the hour.” The rest salute Winston and move on to the armory. 

Mia slips into the locker room and exchanges her simple jacket for her pullover. She begins strapping on her tactical gear when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Penn comes over, “Got word that Alpha team 3 needs to head to the General’s quarters.”

“Well that doesn’t sound good, what for?”

Penn shrugs, “Any mission we get doesn’t sound good., but apparently it’s urgent so suit up fast.” She heads out the locker room without another word. 

Mia sighed and went back to double checking the various pouches gear strapped to her belt and in her pack. “Handgun ammo, shotgun ammo, first aid kit, my knife, flashlight, handgun, shotgun, extra ammo for the shotgun…”

“You forgot your binoculars.” a voice says handing them to her.

“Thanks,” Mia turns to see Dallas just as she putting them away. “Oh hey dude, did Winston drag you up here too?”

Dallas rubs his head, “Yeah, made me run my happy ass up here just when the news came in.” They head out of the locker room and make their way to the general's room I heard about the Vancouver base, something ripped through the walls, that’s insane.”

Mia nods, “Those walls were infused iron. Nothing should have been able to do that.”

“Well it did, but question is, ‘Who’s going to go find it?’”

“Guess that’ll be us?” Mia says right when she walks into the general’s office. She looks around the room and sees a few sleepy faces and then a few curious faces closer to the door. “Why are guys eavesdropping?”

The pair were two operatives Mia saw from the last mission. One smiled at her, “Oh just observing. Winston and the Harrises are shouting up a storm in there.”

“My brother is always shouting, but what about?” Dallas asks.

“Who knows, just hearing a lot of no’s from Captain Winston.” says the other.

“Well, this should seem fun.” Mia rolls her eyes and knocks on the door. Penn opens it and ushers them in aside from the eavesdroppers. “Morning everyone.”

Her two superiors looked up from a large table. Harris greeted her, but Winston just grunts and looks back down. ‘As cordial as ever.’ Mia takes a spot by Penn. “So what are they butting heads about?”

“Apparently entrance to the Vancouver base has been blocked.”

“Blocked, that...wait someone took over the wards?”

“Precisely Private Mia,” Winston says staring her way, “The intel we were able to get from there says the whole base is overrun by the Crypt. An emergency evacuate was underway, but someone took control of the wards. The only way to do that would mean-”

“Someone got to dad, didn’t they?” Dallas says gravely.

“-Yes, General Harcon was taken a hostage and is being held in some unknown location in the case." Colonel Harris answers, "But since someone has barred our entry we’ll have to drive, but we have one other problem.”

General Harris steps in, “The thing is it’s a full day ride out there and if we don’t act soon we’ll lose everything. Our best bet is to head to a pillbox, but it’s half a day and we have no portal there due to lack of use.”

Gordon grunts, “So we’re SOL on this then, too bad we can’t teleport.” Mia seems to break out of her thoughts. Her eyes flitted to the core who was seated by her.

They winked.  _ Trust in your friends. _

General Harris sighs, “Too bad, it’s rare and requires vast amounts of concentration and magic for a group this large.” she looks down at the map, “We’ll just have to drive out to it.”

“I think we can do it,” Mia says out loud.

“Do what?” Dallas ask.

Mia’s own excitement getting to her, “Teleport, I know someone who can do. He can help, I know he can.” 

“Who are you talking about?”

“The monsters, well, one in particular. He can teleport, maybe we can ask him to take us even accompany us there?”

“Absolutely not, Private, I will have no rookies on this mission, he’s seen not of a day of battle out there, they’re not read,.” Winston states with his eyes weaving into a tighter knot.

"Actually, I can vouch for Mia here." Colonel Harris says. "I've witnessed one of them and they had young Mia on the ropes for some time."

Winston looked to her, "Is this true?"

Mia sighs, “Yes, I sparred with one of them the other day. The barrier had seemingly blocked their magic greatly. So I undid the curse and tested their strength.” Mia shrugged pulls away her shirt collar and showed the newly healed scar. Some in the room gasp at the sight of it. “Their royal guard captain hits hard and doesn’t pull punches. If she can do this to me, think about the others. I’d say they’re more than ready.”

A knock comes to the door and General Harrs tells them to come in. In comes the queen, G, and Undyne. “Your majesty,” General says warmly.

Toriel returns the greeting in the same manner. “Sorry to interrupt you all, but I do believe you call us here.” 

General Harris looks intrigued, “I did, yes. I know you’ll all be in the beginning stages of establishing a home here. I will happily help in return, for a price.”

“Which is General?”

“I would like some of your best fighters to accompany us on a mission. Our northern base was attacked. A lot of innocent lives are trapped inside and I need all the help I can get.” Harris beckons the three of them forward. “We can reach the base by normal means. It’ll take to long and our portals are down.”

“Just teleport, you guys have a spell or mages for that don’t you?”  Undyne asks.

“Yes, but a mage born with the ability is rare and a spell is unstable and can lead to mistakes on our end.”

“So you wish for G to transport you?” Toriel asks, “I'll allow these two to come along, can but it is their choice.” Toriel and few others look to him but he was thumbing through a few of the books in the general’s study.

Undyne sputters, “Hey Punk, don’t just touch stuff in the head honcho’s room!”

G looked up nonchalantly. “Have to if you want me to help. I can teleport you all, but a crew this large takes energy, I’m still a bit unaccustomed to the surface magic here.” A few looked uneasy. “Don’t worry, if I use this with my magic we should be fine.” 

Harris looked at the page in a fat book that G moved over to her. “The summoning spell, Mia use the other day.”

“I figured it is our best shot. I can already be there and just bring you guys.”

“Then why not have Mia do it?”

“G has a photographic memory,” Mia says looking over the text. 

“O...k then, how will you get there. The pillbox has no portal. It hasn’t been use-”

Penn raised her hand, “I can show him. I used it when I was on scouting detail.” 

“No hold up just a minute,” Winston interjects, “Are we seriously going to allow this? Unseasoned monsters and a summoning spell, you see the logic in this right?”

General Harris, “Crazy problems call for crazier solutions. We’re burning daylight. Get set up and make your way out.”

G nods, “Alright ma’am.” G heads out with Mia and the others in tow.

Undyne cracks her knuckles, “‘Bout time I got a chance to take a crack at these Crypt guys.”

“You don’t even know them like that, why are you so eager?” Penn asks.

“Why not,” Undyne says, “They’re evil, you’re good, that’s all a true hero needs to worry about. I’ve heard enough to justify that.”

Penn nods, “Fair point, just don’t get too crazy. Mia’s suffered enough scars.”

“Uh yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“None taken, Mia can get out of hand too.” Mia flinches at the last bit. 

“Which,” Toriel jumps in, “We won’t be repeating, right girls?” she glares at them harshly. Both Mia and Undyne shudder and say ‘yes’, “Be sure to keep a close eye on the G.”

“Aye Queenie.” G says blipping back in time.

“When did you leave?” Mia is shocked to notice that he hadn’t

“A second ago.” He pats the side of a gun holster strapped to his legs. “Had to pick up something.”

“You have magic what’s the point of you packing heat.”

“Because, pal, these don’t run on bullets.”

“A magical gun.” magical artillery was something the folks back at the hive were working on for some time. But the general felt uneasy about it. “So that’s what you were working on.”

G pulls one out as they’re walking. The last time Mia saw them, was a few days ago. He cleaned them up in such a short span of time. Heck, he even put the beast skulls on the well. One he had the word, 'Angel' on them. She wasn’t going to say anything though.  “Yeah, I’m pretty proud of these. I saw them in movies but never found one at the dump or could recreate it. Nice to finally get on one in my hand and see what they can do.”

“They look great.” Mia gives them an approving nod, “I can’t wait to see them either.”

“Magic or no magic, I just hope you’re a good shot, for our sake. Trigger happy idiots die first.” Dallas states.

Penn laughs, “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to steal your thunder.”

Dallas stops, “Stealing my thunder as if I’m worried about him upstaging me.”

“It’s fine Penn, I can handle myself, I’m not the one he’s worried about.” G says with a knowing smirk. Dallas looked ready to punch him but walks off. “Fuck both of you,” he stomps off to the locker rooms as people move to get out of his way.

Mia shakes her head, “Is annoying Dallas going to be a running thing with you?” 

“Yeah, just like his dumb puns,” Undyne growls a bit.

“No need to be a hater, Fish face.”

“How about I crack your skull?” The fish woman says taking a step closer.

“No thank, got enough as is.” G lights a cigarette despite the threatening look Undyne was giving. A few of the humans looked on in curiosity at the display. Mia and Penn watched in amusement. 

“Save it for the outside, you two.” Toriel jumps in again, “Be careful you two and don’t ruin this for us. We still have to prove our ability as allies, remember that.”

“Yes, Toriel.”

 

Once everyone was ready, G had gotten a bit of gear to help him out there. Of course, the human didn’t know much about stats anymore, but they buffed him up pretty well. “I look like an action hero.”

“Even better, you are one.” Penn says coming out, “Don’t he Mia.”

Mia jolts, “Uh...yeah, he looks cool.” she looks the two monster over, “Ah almost forgot your COM’s, just tap it once to turn it off and on.”

“Don’t these need to go in our ears.”

“Yes but we altered it for you.” Mia beckons him to bend forward. She pins it to his body armor and then Undyne's. “There, they have a pretty good range, but refrain from gointooto far from the group.”

Undyne nods, “So when do we push off.”

“Well, is the circle here ready?”

G points to it, “Did it before I got suited up.” The circle was ten feet in diameter and the symbols scrawled out were just as neat. Mia spotted the black charcoal on his phalanges. “So we’re ready to push out when you are.”

“Great then, let’s head outside then.”

“Why?” Undyne asks.

“I need some room,” Mia states heading out.  Once there were standing in front of the building, Mia loosens up, “Alright stand back.” She closes her eyes and conjures an orb of energy. She lets it free float and then it expands. The shapes contort and stretch into the shape of a bird. “Meet our ride there.”

“A giant bird?”

“Hey, as I said, construct magic is limited only by your imagination. Also, this is the least suspicious object from the air.” Mia climbs on to the bird and pats the seat by here.

G goes once Penn is seated in front of her, “Why not just use this to carry the others to the sight?”

“I could but that’s a lot of weight that I can’t carry.” Mia says helping G up the bird. “They could send someone else, but I stuck being a bloodhound it seems.” The two monsters shared a look but got on anyway. Once everyone is situated Mia orders the bird to rise. “Hang on, she’s a fast one.”

The rest see what she means so as they take off. Through the cloud wall and out the other side in just a few seconds, Mia is laughing the entire time. G was in awe at the world below them. They were flying so high up. The ground was so far down. It made him dizzy. He didn’t notice that he did, in fact, have his arms wrapped around Mia. Penn mapped the course and Mia followed.

“We’re seriously high up!” Undyne shouts in excitement. 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself, Undyne.” Mia says, “How close are we Penn?”

“We’ll be there in an hour at this altitude.”

“So flying higher it is.”

Penn flinched, “Wait, hold on Mia-” It was too late Mia was already bringing them up past the cloud bank. The sky blended into noon and then night. G and Undyne were shocked by the breathtaking view. The stars were amazing and they were up so close. “Great, you’re showing off again.”

“Nothing wrong with a pretty sight before the real shit happens,” Mia says with a smile growing on her lips. SHe had the magical bird cruise for a few minutes. Allowing G just enough time to catch a glimpse of Orion and the big dipper. 

Once there Penn said they’ll be reaching it in five minutes. 

“Man, that was unreal, G your girlfriend is so cool.”

G moves away from Mia's waist. He turns to Undyne and sputters out. “She not my girlfriend.”

Mia just laughs a bit but inside she was mentally screaming. She could hear Chara laughing too. The pair locked eyes with each other and then away. Undyne guffaws at how cute they are. Penn may not have seen it but she could tell something intriguing is stirring. They watch the stars whiz past them. G quickly takes another look at Mia who gazed upward, "It is pretty, though."

"Yeah," Mia says.

Five minutes pass and Penn points out the pillbox should be closed and should start landing. Mia brings the bird back down and the scenery has drastically changed. A huge bit of forest and old houses pepper the land. Penn takes out her binoculars and spots it. "Down there." 

"Got it." The bird begins to land by a small shack made of concrete. It was nestled in the trees by a clearing. They land and set to work on securing the area.

Mia heads to the top of the trees and looks around. “Got nothing to the west.”

“I’m good Eastward, guys you good, over?”

Undyne listens out for anything, “Nah, we’re getting nothing.”

“Great area is secure.” G says quickly getting to making the circle. Etching it into the grass posed a bit of trouble but he found a way. 

“You sure writing it on the wall is a good idea?”

“Nope,” G says and puts his hand on it. “But crazy problems call for crazier solutions.” The circle glows and hums. A black portal opens wide for him. He steps through and yanks on the first thing he feels. Two good pulls and out comes a stream of people. Some land in the dirt, some come out fine. All feel the effect of the void. “Thank you for riding the void, have a nice trip.” G claps the dirt off his hands.

“What the fuck was that?” Dallas says rubbing his head.

“The void, apparently.” Mia helps a few up, “Sorry about the sickness, it’ll pass guys.”

Winston gets up, “Well you did it, we’re right by the pillbox and the tunnels. Will be able to get to the base unseen. Good work, I guess.”

“Thanks, human.”

“That’s Captain Heartnet, to you boy.” He heads inside the pillbox without another word.

G looks confused, “Boy?”

Mia pats his shoulder, “Don't let him get to you, he plays the tough as nails act so much it's become his only personality trait,” She and the others head inside the to see the Captain  with an ear to the wall "Find it yet Capt.?" Mia asks.

Captain Winston shushes her as he pats a wall until a hollow knock comes. “AHA! There we go.” He pulls on a hidden seem in the wall and it opens to reveal a set of stairs heading downward. “Alright, before we head in, I want to make this clear. We are back up to help secure the base as best we can. After that’s all said and done, we will rendezvous with General Heartnet, are we clear?”

“Sir, yes sir.”

“Good, now, Scouts Penn, Mia, Gordon, Dragoon Dallas, and You two monsters are with me.”

“We have names  _ human _ .” Undyne sneers. Mia gives Winston a harsh look but Penn nudges for her to keep quiet.

Winston stops and looks her up and down, “Oh I know you do, but if you want to hear me say it, you gotta earn it. Until then you’re just monster one and monster two.” he clicks on the flashlight and heads in with the rest. By then Undyne is shaking, but G stops her.

“Let it go, ‘Dyne. Remember what the queen said.” G’s brow bones kit together but then he walks in.

The group head down into the dark caverns. It was like home, except on the other side was a whole new set of challenges awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A massive cave-in happened before all that and they were never seen again. JK.*
> 
> Trust me a cave is the least of their worries. The Crypt will have their first encounter with the full might of the Undergrounds Royal Guard Captain and a lazy genius. 
> 
> Also, Mia isn't looking so hot, what's wrong with her?
> 
> Find out later in the next update. Buh bye, love you guys! <-(I noticed I didn't say it in the last chapter, sorry.)


	16. Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Undyne and G's first time on a mission. They learn of the mess the Crypt have made in Vancouver and Mia devises a way to solve the issue with the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter in this series.  
> It's long one, this chapter.  
> A bit of a gore and violence warning.

Chaos.

This place was in absolute chaos.

Horrors lurked at every corner. Amidst the ruined buildings and silenced hum of life, the air reeked of blood and despair. The humans and the only two monsters on the mission did all they could to keep their numbers strong and safe.

“All this for one freaking guy?” Undyne growls as she slashes the head off of an undead. She round kicks one as it breached her personal space. The fish woman grunts, “This guy better shit gold? NYAGAH!” She chucks her spear across the way and it kabobs a pair into a building before they bite some poor bastard.

G had to admit this was nuts, but they needed to prove their worth. So that’s what they were going to do. “We can gripe about this over a drink later, but first DUCK!” Undyne drops down as G fires a barrage of bones into the body of one trying to grab her.

“Thanks.” she groans as she continues to fight.

These creatures were and looked like normal people. That is if you put aside the cracked skin, oozing black carnage that seeped from their eyes and mouths. Also the desire to bite anything living. G turns to see a group rabid looking group of soldiers surrounding Penn. Behind her was a frightened pair of survivors that the group had found earlier. she g to reload when one gets a hold of her.

“Fuck.” G summoned his blaster and swipes across the close by one before aiming a beam its way. The blast blew its head off. It crumbles to ash and Penn snaps out of her shock of being eaten. She takes up her AR-15 to deliver four shots to the ghouls surrounding her.

Undyne and G move to help her get out when a loud shriek stops them in their tracks.

“What was that?” a mousy looking girl asks as she peers into the dark.

Mia drops down with a panicked look in her eyes. She turns to the rest. “We need to get behind closed doors, now.”

Captain Winston nods in agreeance. He has the team move quicker and clear out the zombies. After a montage of blood splatter, guns, and shouting, the team end the fight and find a building to hunker down in. A few went to work in securing this building. Some started barricading windows and doors dealing with the injured or relaying to others group. G dropped into a chair and sighed. His eyes scan the living room. A few fights into this mission and it’s gone to hell. G didn’t have lungs but he was winded, fatigued, and had a headache. This was too much for him. ‘Guess being lazy has its disadvantages.’ he thought as he sighed as he pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves.

“I didn’t know skeletons could smoke.” Penn comes up to him, “How you both holding up?”

“I feel like shit,” Undyne says resting on the floor. She pops a monster candy for her troubles.

Penn laughs, “Well this is a shit show. It’s just bad all over, but don’t worry.” she points to Mia who’s taken a spot by the window. Her brows are crinkled tight as she glares out. Undyne goes on to ask what’s up with her. Penn shakes her head a bit, “We got her.”

“Why is she so important?” G asks.

“Mia’s got this odd ability to sense the Crypts soldiers. She says they give off a gross scent.”

“Senses them?” G echoes back to the term, “Her magic give her that?”

Penn gave him a curious look, “It’s not my place to say, but Mia wasn’t originally from the resistance. She was a cradled child until the general lead that siege.” G thought back to those moving paintings Mia had shown them. He remembered the small girl by the general. “The boss lady took her in,” Pen continued with a look of aggravation. “A few shitheads call her the General’s Dog because of her gift at hunting down her own kind. But I think it's just the fact that the General’s cares for her.” G remembered that guy from the Golden Bull and him calling Mia a pet. He was still mad about it; that’s for sure. “Who could blame the general. Mia’s like the daughter she never got to have.” Penn shrugs, “It took a while but she found her place and she’s good at it.”

Penn pats his back a bit, “Don’t frown like that, Mia’ll be fine loverboy.” G flinched at the term. His eye light flickered to Mia. Who didn’t even look his way? She seemed to be glaring at the dark alleyway. Penn then says, “I want to thank you though, for saving me.”

G was surprised by that. He really wasn’t expecting a thank you. “Uh no problem...You’re her friend...so any friend of hers is a friend of mine, I guess.”

Penn snorts a bit as the yellow in his cheekbones appear. “Aw, how sweet of you, you pass.” Penn pats his skull and goes off to check on the people she shielded. While G looks on confused and then at Undyne who shrugs.

Mia comes over to join them with a frown on her face. In G’s peripheral, he sees a fuming Captain Winston. He asks how she is and Mia nodded, “I’ll be fine once this fucking static stops.” She rubs her head, “It’s messing with my ability to find the General.” She glares at the Captain’s back, “and Captain Loudass isn’t helping.”

Dallas comes over, “Just let it go and keep a clear head.” he gives her a friendly nudge, “You’ll find him for us and then we can fix this mess.” Dallas hands her his cantine, which Mia rewards with an appreciative smile. As she goes back to rub her temples. Dallas gives G a once over with a smirk as if he proved something. G kept his face neutral but was trying to keep the urge to punch this guy’s lights out.

“Say, Mia, that loud bang from earlier, what the hell was that?” Undyne asks.

Mia turns to her. “Ghouls.”

“What’s a Ghoul?”

“Nasty motherfuckers,” says Gordon says putting out his cigarette. The fell of cloves was heavy in the air. “They’re what we call the foot soldiers. No magic, but they’re strong as mutants and smarter too. They have their own squads and having them in a raid means some bad shit is happening.

“It’s also how they replenish ranks. Raid a base or city and turn the survivors.” Mia says gravely. G gains worried look on his face.

“How do we get rid of them?” Undyne asks.

Gordon shakes his head, “With grit and maybe some TNT, but otherwise running and hiding is all you can do.” The idea of facing one makes G shiver. He faced one already, but he didn’t like the idea of this thing.

“They’re beefy and tenaciously bloodthirsty but are valuable. If I can get to one alive. I can try scoping its brain for Intel.” Mia says excitedly and then sulks, “but the Captain won’t let me. Says it’s too risky on our end. I can do it myself. No one else needs to get involved.”

“Like hell you are,” Dallas hisses.

“No way.” G says. The pair looks at each other before staring at her. G speaks, “I’m not letting you go out alone. You’re still a bit banged up from the other day.”

Dallas nods, “For once, I agree with Bone head here. I’m not letting you go out there and risk getting you massacred. Plus, the General will put us in an early grave.

Mia looks taken back, “Guys you do-”

“Give it a rest Mia, they’re not going to budge on this..” Undyne jumps in, “I’m coming too, by the way.” Mia turns to her in surprise. “Let’s go find it and get some answers. We just got to keep the head intact, right?” Undyne had the wild look in her eye growing.

Mia looked intrigued, “You’d help me face a crazy ass bunch of ghoulish super soldiers. Just so I can analyze ahead?”

Undyne grins, “Yeah, we’re friends and they don’t keep each other from having fun, right fellas?” The women look to G and Dallas, who nod in agreement even though they were ready to object. G was having a code blood crisis now. Mia, the human girl he liked had just recovered and now she was facing this madness. Every part of him told him to shut this down, but he didn’t want to let her down. “Then it’s settled, we-”

A cough interrupts them. It was Gordon, “Now if I may, put out a counterpoint. This is dangerous, and we’re all hunkered down with wounded and weary folks. Do you think this’ll be a good Idea?” The burly man says as his eyebrows crease his brown forehead.

Mia and Gordon hold each other's gaze before she sternly nods.

“AS I WAS SAYING, we should head out now before Captain blowhard catches the wind.” Undyne states pointing to the upstairs. A small cell featuring Mia, G, Undyne, Dallas, Gordon, and Penn, who caught them leaving, slinked out. This was under a guise of going to check the surrounding area under the captain’s orders.

The area was quiet for the most part. Mia looked eastward for the creature she was looking for. She signals for them to duck through a wall that had connected two houses. When she asked how she'd bypass the block, Mia waved it off. “I got a little angel watching over me.” Said angel giggled in her mind due to their obliviousness.

As they kept moving, stealth was key to keeping a low profile. Luckily Penn and G were masters at it. G took out multiples of the Crypts foot soldiers before they could register the attack. He blips to the top of a building Mia was peering out into the darkness of the base. G’s eye lights scanned the ceiling. It was a big cave...kind of like home. They were artificial lights dotting the roof and all, but it was familiar territory for him. “Any luck?” He asks stepping beside her.

Mia shook her head, “It’s hard to pin down, but the signal is getting stronger. It’s like it’s moving around to keep me away. Even Chara is having a hard time.”

G scoffs, “I don’t see why you had to bring her along.”

Mia turns to him, left eye a bright red. “Because I asked to come. I want to help, you walking ashtray.” The ghost girl’s voice coming out.

G growled out, “Don’t make me rip you out of there.”

“Guys enough, trying to focus.” Mia’s voice returns.

“Sorry.”

“None taken, Let’s get moving again before I lose the scent.”

G blipped them to the street where the rest waited. “I hope this is finished soon before things get too crazy."

"Aw, don't worry, I'm here to watch your back remember?" Mia says.

G nods, "Don't you forget either. No sense in dealing with this alone." Mia gives him a thoughtful nod, but something told him it was gonna fall on deaf ears.

He didn’t have long to ponder when they were ambushed by a loud bang and gunfire. A young man rushes out dazed and hurt. His eyes land on them all. The man stumbles towards them, which earns him a wall of guns. “Hold it, man,” Gordon says roughly.

The man pays them no mind as he tries to get closer. He whimpers as he stumbles forward, “Pl-Please, they’re...they’re coming for me...I need… you-” The man’s face hollowed out at one side as buckshot exits his skull. Undyne makes a sound of disgust, as the man tumbles. Mia’s eyes flicker to the source and hear roars of cheering and something inhuman.

“Let’s go,” she says rushing off into an alley only to be stopped by a huge wall of rubble. A curse escapes her lips as the rest catch up. Penn sees this and looks worried. She asks Mia what do they do. Mia gets right to work in making a staircase for them to climb up. “Get moving.” The rest rush up and over the rubble just as the sounds of pursuit get closer. G glares in the same direction when a bullet whizzes past. Mia crafts a wall to block the oncoming bullets to cover them. “Get up the stairs, I’ll keep them busy.”

Penn jumps to object, “But you-”

“Just go!” She shouts and creates a hand to toss them over. The rest move over the rubble and are in the clear right when a loud roar comes in.

G and Undyne float down thanks to G’s magic. G growls, “She’s insane to be staying back like that. We can help her, but she won’t-”

“I feel ya but she’s stubborn,” Undyne says.

Penn nods, “Mia likes to go in alone, she can take it.

“That means nothing to me! She’s risking her neck for some guy I don’t even know. So why should I care?”

Dallas throws him a heated glare, “This is my fucking dad, monster, also the fucking general of this place. We need him to get the barrier up and running.” He gets in G’s face and shouts, “You’re here to prove if you’re friends are worth the trouble. So show some respect, asshole.”

Undyne gives the human an incredulous look, “Is this guy for real.” She takes a step, but G stops her with his arm.

A dark chuckle slips out, “Respect? Like I care about a boy who’s pining over a girl who doesn’t give a shit about him.” 

"The fuck you just says?" Dallas asks.

G can feel his eye painfully throbbing as he stared at this human. Dallas froze, “You talk a mean game, but your bark is bigger than your bite. You don't scare me kid and neither does your family. I'm a lot of things but a spineless, lovesick asshole I ain't.” G’s eye pumped out a threatening, heavy, mustard yellow fog. “If you really cared, then you'd wouldn't be arguing with me.” A deep growl leaves his mouth at the end. The rubble shifts, shakes, and lifts of the ground around him.

Dallas looked around at the rest who said nothing to aid him, “Dallas that’s enough!” Gordon shouts.

“Gordon really, you’re taking his side.”

“Just let them go,” Penn slings on her rifle, “I need all guns on the roof. Mia needs our help. You guys go back up my friend.” G gives her a nod before he takes Undyne out of sight.

* * *

  
Once she tossed G and Undyne over the blockade, she focused back on the pursuers.

‘Why did you send them away?’ Chara asked, ‘They can fight too.’

Mia shook her head, “I’ll be fine, this is my job after all.”

Out of the shadows of the alley walks out five figures dressed in dark military gear. Their faces were worn and shriveled from decay. They kept formation and made way for another man. He had a tanned face and short dark hair. His dark red scleras scanned the wreckage until they landed on Mia. A sinister grin moved up his face as he spoke, “So there’s my little canary.” He jabbed a finger her way, “It took some time to find you in this shit hole, but here you are. Although I expected more for someone with such a massive power reading. I could feel all the way in the bunkers.”

“So it was you who did this?” Mia accused.

The man shrugs his shoulders, “I can only take partial credit. I made short work to tear this place apart, true. But it was my superior and our fair lady Mary who made this all possible.”

Mia could feel her control giving away at this smug mage. “Thanks, another name added to my shit list.”

“That means a lot coming from a blood traitor.”

“Me a traitor, Ha, I was never on your side in the first place, Shithead.”

The man grunts, “Either way, you’re coming with me, I’m sure the Hags will be thrilled to indoctrinate a lost soul.” The air begins to electrify upon him speaking. “Oh, did I touch a nerve?”

“Be quiet, you know nothing about me.”

The man chuckles, “I know enough.” He points to her and a ball of orange light grows from it. He places the orb in the back of the front ghoul’s head and it fuses with its body. The magic makes its eyes glow and it gets bigger. The ghoul shrieks and convulses as if it’s on fire. “Begone the form of man, by fire and glory will you be reborn.”

“Fuck.” Mia hisses and puts more into her shield. The ghouls howl and charge right at her. It pounds on her shield. Mia summons a false projection and it takes a swing at the ghoul with her large claws. It dodges with only a minor cut, which on angers it. It goes right for the fake and tussles for a bit before slamming her into the ground. The fake Mia disappears into nothingness. The ghouls turn back to hitting Mia’s shield. “Tenacious as always, but did you think that will stop me?”

“Maybe not, but the who platoon will.” The man creates more orbs and his platoon all turn violent. They all attack Mia’s shield and it cracks. Mia jumps away and stands on a half leaning building.

The ghouls rush up and Mia goes on the offense. She slaps one away with a giant hand as she goes for her gun. She takes flight as she cocks. One ghoul goes to jump and she aims for its head. It falls down in the dirt. The others kept coming but were harder to take a shot at. “Stand still damn- ARGH!” A bullet grazes her shoulder. She sees the man had taken the shot. Mia flies higher and then dive bombs for them. She creates a spiky ball around herself. One gets speared but the others move out the way.

Mia is back on the ground and is rolling for the man. He puts away his gun and chares his hand. Mia picks up speed and goes straight at him. The ball hit him. Which he does catch, and he skids into the alley. The ball is lodged into the wall, the man crushes it with his hands. In the confusion, Mia takes the chance to create a scythe and slashes downward. The man lets it hit his shoulder and grabs Mia. He tosses her away into the street. She recovers by rolling away and glares at him.

“You’ve got skill, construct magic is very draining on the soul if you’re an amateur.” The man claps off imaginary dust from his hands. “But you’re brash and overeager, I’d say it’s time to finish this. You’re coming with me girl.”

‘Let me fight with you.’ Chara pleads.

“I got this, stay quiet Chara.”

‘You’re outnumbered, also I can’t get hurt, I’m already dead.’ Chara’s soul becomes overbearing as she takes control of her body. ‘I can help, just let me in.’

“Fine, but I take the lead.” Mia stood up, her claws drawn and a dark look in her eye. Her eyes flashed red as she regarded the man.

“Fair enough.” The man slams his hand together and they are engulfed in orange steam like glow. “Your move girl.” Mia does and charges in. Just before the man can go for a swing she drops down and swings his feet out from under him. Mia gets up and brings her foot down on him. The man counters and catches it once more. “Never go for easy blows girl.” A cirlrcle of red blades surround him. The puncture his skin in various places, drawing blood. He flings her into a building. It crumbles around her just as she shoots more red blades at him. One lands a cut one his cheek. In the meantime, Mia blocks the debris and flies at him again. "She got faster?" Mia closes the distance and begins to wail on him with her own fists. She slams her palm into hs nose. Her knees in driven into his gut. This infuriate hi, but Mia's attacks left him with abrely any room to strike. A small hand gesture summons a ghoul jumps in and engage her. They roll and tumble into the dirt. The ghoul roars in her face as it goes to punch her. Mia knocks it away and two more come for her.

"Sorry, he surprised me," Chara says.

"It's fine, just keep going." Mia fends them off as much as she ignores the soreness in her limbs returns.

“Give up girl you can’t win this one.”

“Never.”

“So be it, finish her.” The ghouls’ eyes and bodies glow brighter. They become faster and more violent with their attacks. Mia is soon held by two as she kicks the oncoming one.

‘Your wounds are opening up. Be careful.’

“Right,” Mia jumps and wraps her legs around the other and breaks its neck. It crumbles into a heap. “Two down.”

“Tenacious pup.” The man goes for his gun but it is shot out his hand by a yellow light. The distraction allows Mia to fight out of her hold and punch a ghoul square in the face.

“Yellow?” Mia turns to see G with Undyne on the rubble with a furious look in his eye. She mentally sweats, ‘Why does he look so pissed all of a sudden?’

Chara chuckles, ‘I can only imagine why.’

Undyne jumps down and goes to fight one of the ghouls.

She goes for a round kick in the jaw, dislocating it and making it hang off. Undyne brings her spear across the chest. The cut burns all the way through and it falls in two pieces. The man looks enraged by Undyne and goes to engage, but is stopped by a spray of bullets. Mia looks to see the rest have taken a rooftop view and covering them.

She gets closer to Undyne, “I thought I said to stay back?”

“Tch like I’m gonna let you take on these guys alone. Besides, Loverboy was adamant in getting back.”

Mia looked at Undyne’s smarmy “Loverboy...whatever, I'll ask later.”

“Right behind you.” Mia and Undyne part as the fish woman draws the ghouls away. Mia, on the other hand, goes right back to the mage who started all this.

She gives him a smug look as he did before. “You think this changes anything, huh canary, you’re still my prize of the day.” He says getting closer.

“The only prize here pal is your head.” G says looking oddly bloodthirsty as he took a spot next to Mia. His eye socket was smoking and not once did he look at her. It shouldn’t bother her, but it did.

“My head, ah I see, so you’re gonna use my memories. Clever girl but…” The man smirked as he summoned the rest of his magic. “...Can you is the real question.” The ground began to rumble as his magic charged. The parts of the fallen ghouls returned to his side and were stitched back together. They stood by their master in silence like dogs ready to pounce at his call. His wounds were also healing.

“He...healed them and himself?” Undyne says shocked.

“Mages am I right.” Mia jokes spitting a bit of blood from her mouth. 

The man urged them forward and then came the onslaught. Undyne took aim with her spear and ran one through. It stayed suspended in the air. Mia charged forward as the snipers lit it up with bullets. She then went in to slash it with a giant ax. G dodged the oncoming one and shot it in the back with a blaster. A giant hole was made it in its abdomen. G could see the magic inside webbing and healing it.

“Oh no, you don’t.” He blasts it one more time and drops it into the void. He turns his attention to the head guy. Who was busy fending off bullet fire and healing the ghouls. G takes aim with his revolver. The man takes a hit to the leg. He shouts out in pain and glares in G’s direction. G Takes another and gets his other shoulder. The man is too distracted to see that Mia and Undyne have subdued the ghouls and G dropped them into the void as well. He takes an exposed beam and tosses at the skeleton. Who nearly loses his one skull if he hadn’t dodged. Mia is the first to reappear and comes out with a kick to his head. The man is left unbalanced. It’s only doubled by Undyne showing up to punch him in the gut. The man is unbothered by this. He smashes his had together and grabs Undyne. Butting his head into hers then throwing her into the same building the building Penn was on.

“Guys!” G looks back to see the others on the rooftop caved in and Penn dangling by a pole. Undyne is groggily trying to get up. as the bricks topple. G sees Mia battling the man on her own. She dodges most of his attacks. “Fuck!” He growls and heads towards the building. He Blips! Just in time to catch Penn and move Undyne before the building collapses.

Without G's interference, this gives the man a chance to get Mia into a chokeslam into the earth. A big crater is made. Gordon and Dallas try to shoot him but the bullets do nothing but bounce off. G leaves Penn and his fishy friend and Blasts the man again. It charred his but only pissed him off as he takes Mia’s leg and slams on the ground like a ragdoll. G summons another blast at his head and it makes him let go.

“My eyes!” Once freed G pulls Mia to him.

He cradles her in his arms, “Hey, speak to me.” Mia slowly opens her eyes. One is hers and the other is Chara.

“She’s okay, right Mia.”

Mia groans before answering, “It hurts like hell, but I’ll manage.”

G looks upset, but he hesitates. His jaw was set in a way that made Mia want to challenge him. He gave her a thorough once over and then spotted her reopened wounds. G signs and puts candy in her hand.

“Angel-”

Mia shakes her head. “No, don’t.” She pops the candy in her mouth.

“Let her do this G.” Chara jumps in, “There’s no point in stopping her. She’s determined to see this through.” G looks ready to scream, but the look in her eyes made him soften up. Best to save the scolding for later.

“Fine, but we do this my way.” Mia looks to be listening. G takes a moment to look at Penn helping Undyne steady herself. “You two alright?”

Undyne still shaking off her concussion probably says, “Yeah, I stopped seeing four of you seconds ago.”

“I lost my good rifle in the collapse, but my shotgun is good,” Penn says.

“That’ll do.” G nods and turn upward, “You guys draw his attention as best as you can. Mia you with me.”

“Just tell what you need me to do?” G gives her the lowdown and Mia regains a bit of pep in her step. “That I can do.” And just in time for the man to have almost healed. He looks ready to rip them to shreds as he glowered in their direction.

“Playtime is over,” He sneers.

“But the fun is about to start.” G grins with a cigarette in his teeth. He drops Mia and Penn through another hole in the void. He nods to Undyne and the fish woman pops another monster candy.

Her eye starts to flash wildly. “Let’s do this!”

The man decided to take charge this time. Undyne does the same and closes the gap. The man throws a rough punch that would have sent her backward but she fell through a hole. Noticing that he only hit air the man frantically searched for her. What he failed to notice was the oncoming giant beast skull. Upon impact the skull makes him fall onto his back. Undyne falls from above and impales him in the chest. He rolls left and back on his feet. A rain of bullets migrates him into the rubble wall. He grabs a boulder and tosses it in the general direction, but G’s ready and catches it before it hits the buildings. He throws it back and the man has to shield his body with his arms. Once his back was on the rubble purple spikes burst through his abdomen.

The man has no time to recover when a purple chain formed around his neck and hands. He turns to see Mia holding in place. “You-GHK!” Mia pulls him harshly to the point the chain is taut. He sees the hazy glow around the form and sees that it’s fake. Before he can attack, Undyne appears to jab a spear right into his gut. Blood bursts from his mouth. Shaken by the blow he tries to grab at her but bright red blades slice deep enough to slacken his arm. and it sticks him into the ground. The man curses and tries to move. He can’t when the yellow haze around his body has him pinned to the spot. “This game won’t save you, mutant.” He looked to G who was waltzing up to him.

G stops a bit and smirks, “Not a mutant, just 100% me pal,” but I am a monster in all the best ways.” He moves closer to him, just enough that G could see his breath blow the smoke the opposite direction. “But I am a monster in all the best ways.” With a snap of his finger, the man is hit by a blast of energy strong enough to burn him to the one. The man topples to the ground, his skin is growing back slowly. His other wounded hindered by the other attacks to his body. He cursed at how helpless he was.

Blood dribbled from his mouth and face, “You may have defeated me but the Father will crush you all into submission.”

“Yeah, yeah keep talking, it won’t save you,” Undyne says smugly.

G turned to Mia who had returned, “You may claim your prize, Angel.”

“Gladly.” Mia steps forward, regarding him wary as he tries to swat at her. “Save it, you’re dying anyway.” The glow in her eyes was haunting as she stepped behind the struggling man. He tried to wrestle and buck his way out, but G’s hold kept him still as Mia touched his head. She places one hand under his chin and the at the base of his neck. With a bit of magic and strength, Mia began to pull his head off. The man shouts a plea to the Father for help and strength, but no one came. In one quick motion, Mia pulled his head clean off. His body topples to the ground and she encases the head in an orb of her magic. She looks to the rest and nods, “Let’s go back.”

G takes them all back to the spot where they were hiding out. A lookout sees them and heads off to probably tell the Captain of their return. Of course, once they enter, they receive an ear full of rage from Captain Winston about insubordination and what not. Mia counters that she did this for the mission, showing the severed head of the man. A few gasps or flinch out of horror or disgust. She tells him that her end of the mission is almost done and leaves to find a place to work on the head.

Undyne watches her leave, “Man, I’ve never thought that she could raise her voice like that. Or you, how are you holding up?”

G shakes his head, “I’m fine...for now.” He looks to Dallas talking to his brother and then looks towards the room Mia went into. His skull knocks the wall he was leaning on, “I really should have stayed in bed this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp too bad G, I 'm not letting you.
> 
> G: Fuck...
> 
> I'm sorry but not sorry that this was soo friggin' long. I normally like long chapters so that's a bit of a habit for me, but I know some don't. Oh well.
> 
> As for the next chapter, it will end this mission for good. With a few things revealed, new conflicts will begin on a few fronts.  
> See you again, Buh Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I ended reading a few fics that dealt with the characters of Undertale being released into an apocalypse. Being the horror loving person that I am, I couldn't help but try my hand at it. I do have another story out, "In Full Bloom" check that out if you like Underswap Sans and monster girls (^^). 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment, a critique (constructive please), or a suggestion. I love reading them, they serve as my motivation.


End file.
